Liebe auf Umwegen
by XxAnna ValeriousxX
Summary: Lily hasst James, doch das ändert sich ganz schnell. Doch dann muss Lily nach einem tragischen Vorfall Hogwarts verlassen.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily und James – Liebe auf Umwegen**

_Autorin: Ich_

_Hauptcharaktere: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Diane Wood (Erfunden)_

_Nebencharaktere: alle die auftauchen und nicht als Hauptcharaktere aufgezeichnet sind_

_Inhaltsangabe: Das 7. und letzte Jahr von den Rumtreibern, Lily Evans und ihrer Freundin Diane Wood beginnt. Diane verliebt sich unglücklicherweise in Sirius Black, den größten Casanova von Hogwarts, der gleichzeitig Lilys bester Freund ist. James Potter ebenfalls Sirius bester Freund, ist schon seit Jahren hinter Lily her. Doch sie ließ ihn immer wieder abblitzen. Doch nach einigen Umwegen wird sie sich über ihre wahren Gefühle zu James klar. Doch ist es nun zu spät?_

**Kapitel 1. Böse Überraschung**

Lily sprang wie verrückt im Kreis herum. Endlich war es so weit. Die Briefe aus Hogwarts waren gekommen. Sie enthielten wie immer die Liste mit den Büchern für das nächste Schuljahr. Dies war für Lily das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts. Aber sie wollte nicht daran denken und kümmerte sich nun darum, was dem Brief noch beilag.

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Sie wurde zur Schulsprecherin gewählt? Das konnte sie nicht glauben. „Diane! Komm mal schnell her!" schrie sie so laut und fröhlich sie konnte.

Sofort kam Diane angerannt um zu schauen was ihre beste Freundin ihr zu zeigen hatte.

Diane war ein zierliches 16 jähriges Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Und sie war wie immer ziemlich neugierig.

„Was ist denn los Lily?" rief sie und riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand und begann zu lesen.

Entsetzt ließ sie den Brief fallen, als sie fertig war. Sie wäre selber gerne Schulsprecherin geworden. Nach dem ersten Schock aber freute sie sich für ihre Freundin und umarmte sie kräftig.

„Weißt du wer der andere Schulsprecher ist?", fragte sie Lily aufgeregt.

„Nein.", antwortete Diane. Doch sie waren nun zu beschäftigt um sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie bereiteten ihren Besuch in der Winkelgasse vor. Sie packten ihre Sachen und gingen zu Dianes Kamin. Dort nahmen sie aus der kleinen Dose, die direkt neben dem Kamin stand, eine Hand voll Floh Pulver. Mit Floh Pulver konnte man von einem Kamin zu einem anderen reisen. Man kam so überall hin, wo man wollte. Diane stellte sich in den Kamin und sprach laut und deutlich : „Zum Tropfenden Kessel!". Dann wurde sie von grünem Rauch umschlossen und war verschwunden. Lily tat es ihr gleich.

Lily schoss mit einem unglaublichen Tempo aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel. Alle starrten sie an. Lily wurde rot im Gesicht. Na super das war ja mal wieder voll peinlich. , dachte sie und stand auf. Diane stand neben dem Kamin und versuchte sich von ihrem Lachkrampf zu erholen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Wütend stampfte Lily aus dem Hintereingang des Tropfenden Kessels. Dort stand sie vor einer Steinwand. Mit ihrem Zauberstab klopfte sie auf ein paar bestimmte Steine und die Mauer öffnete sich. Da stand sie. Am Eingang der Winkelgasse.

Dann kam auch endlich Diane aus dem Tropfenden Kessel und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Wie immer kurz vor einem neuen Schuljahr war dort Hochbetrieb. Eltern hetzten mit ihren Kinder durch die Gassen und durchforsteten alle Läden.

„Wir gehen zuerst Bücher kaufen und dann werden wir uns mal umsehen okay?", fragte Lily ihre Freundin. „Okay.", gab diese zurück. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon bei Flourish and Blotts angekommen und Lily war sofort darin verschwunden. Fieberhaft suchte sie im Oberen Stockwerk nach dem Buch für ihr Lieblingsfach: Zaubertränke.

So vertieft wie sie war, bemerke sie gar nicht, wie sie jemanden anrempelte.

Erschreckt blickte sie auf. „Tut mir leid, ich….". Weiter kam sie nicht, denn als sie sah wen sie angerempelt hatte, stieg eine unerklärliche Wut in ihr auf.

„Potter!", rief sie. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinläufst??".

„Hi Evans, ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen.", erwiderte dieser nur.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", regte Lily sich weiter auf. „Ich freue mich jedenfalls nicht dich wieder zu sehen Potter!" sagte sie und wollte grade gehen, als sie ihren besten Freund, Sirius Black vor sich sah.

Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Na süße, hast du die Ferien gut überstanden?", fragte er sie „Wie es aussieht unterhältst du dich gerade mit Prongs, da will ich mal nicht stören." Grinste er sie frech an.

„Ja ich habe die Ferien gut überstanden, wie man sieht und nein ich unterhalte mich nicht mit Jam….., ich meine Potter! Ich wollte gerade gehen."

Unglücklicherweise, war Sirius auch Potters bester Freund, was bedeutete, dass Lily das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Worauf sie allerdings überhaupt keine Lust hatte.

„Weißt du wer dieses Jahr die Schulsprecher sind?", fragte Lily Sirius und sah ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an.

„Nun ich weiß wer einer davon ist und das ist Prongs hier.", grinste er Lily an. Ihr fielen die Bücher aus der Hand und sie sah mit offenem Mund abwechselnd Sirius und James an. Potter? Schulsprecher? Das kann unmöglich sein!

„Deiner Reaktion zufolge, bist du die Schulsprecherin.", schlussfolgerte James schlau und grinste Lily mit seinem üblichen dummen Blick an.

Langsam hob Lily ihre Bücher vom Boden auf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Wie konnte Dumbledore es wagen? Ich und Potter als Schulsprecher! Das konnte ja nur schief gehen! , dachte Lily.

„Nun willkommen im Club süße, wir werden also noch viel miteinander zu tun haben.", sagte James und grinste sie wieder blöd an.

„Lass dieses dämliche Gegrinse!", schrie Lily ihn an. „Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts", richtete sie ihr Wort wieder an Sirius. Sie drückte ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wutentbrannt aus dem Laden.

Diane, die nichts von alledem was sich oben abgespielt hatte mitbekommen hatte, rannte ihr hinterher. „Was ist denn jetzt los Lils?" sprach sie ihre Freundin an.

„Potter! Schulsprecher!", kam es aus Lilys Mund. Erschreckt blickte Diane Lily an. Doch die Erschrecktheit wich sofort einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen. „Was grinst du denn jetzt auch noch so blöd?", fauchte Lily ihre beste Freundin an. „Ach nichts", sagte Diane „ Ich wusste schon immer, dass es so enden wird zwischen euch beiden."

Sprachlos blieb Lily stehen.

Was sollte das denn nun wieder heißen? Potter und ich? Schulsprecher? Na wenn das nicht das schrecklichste Jahr überhaupt werden würde. , dachte Lily und rannte wütend weiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2. Schulsprecherraum? Niemals!!

Wutentbrannt kam Lily mit Diane in Dianes Zimmer an. Lily war vor 2 Jahren zu ihrer Freundin gezogen, besuchte aber ihre Eltern noch regelmäßig. Denn der Grund weswegen sie ausgezogen war, waren nicht sie, nein es war ihre Schwester Petunia.

Sie war kleiner als Lily und hatte dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen. Aber so klein wie sie war, umso giftiger war sie auch. Es verging kein Tag, ohne dass sie Lily beschimpfte und sie aus dem Haus ekeln wollte. Das hatte sie dann ja auch geschafft.

Außerdem war es bei Diane eh viel schöner. Sie hatte ein großes, geräumiges Zimmer mit zwei großen Schränken, einem Schreibtisch links an der Wand, eine ausziehbaren Couch, auf der Lily schlief und Dianes Bett.

Wütend warf Lily sich auf das Bett ihrer besten Freundin. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. Nicht vor Trauer, nein vor Wut! Der Wut auf Potter. Aber warum war sie so wütend auf ihn? Was war der Grund? Ach das war nun auch egal, Tatsache war, sie war wütend, warum war ihr nicht wichtig.

Wie kann er es wagen? , dachte Lily

„Lils? Was ist denn los? So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht, dass ihr beiden Schulsprecher seid."

„NICHT SCHLIMM???", fuhr Lily hoch „ja du hast recht, es ist nicht schlimm, es ist GRAUENVOLL!!"

„Beruhig dich Lils, du schaffst das schon.", versuchte Diane sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja… ist schon okay. Lass uns unsere Sachen packen für Hogwarts, morgen müssen wir doch fahren.", erwiderte Lily nur.

Es wurde still im Raum. Leise packten Lily und Diane ihre Koffer und stellten sie zur Tür.

Zuerst ging Lily ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen und dann Diane. Danach legten sie sich ins Bett. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen über den heutigen Tag.

„Ach komm schon Lily, er ist doch eigentlich ein ganz süßer Kerl." sagte Diane.

„Süß? Der? Neeeeee!", gab Lily schnippisch zurück. „und außerdem, wenn du ihn so toll findest, dann frag ihn doch ob er mit dir ausgeht!"

„Würde ich ja, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du das gerne tun würdest.", sagte Diane frech und grinste Lily an.

„Wie bitte???", schrie Lily auf einmal los. „er hat mich doch schon so oft nach einem Date gefragt und ich habe immer wieder abgeblockt, das weißt du doch! Und außerdem ist er arrogant, selbstverliebt und verzaubert jeden, der ihm in die quere kommt! Auf so jemanden kann ich sehr gut verzichten, danke!", fauchte sie weiter.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht.", sagte Diane dann „gute Nacht Lils."

„Nacht".

Am nächsten morgen mussten sie sich um 8 Uhr fertig machen. Lily stand ruhig auf. Sie hatte sich einigermaßen vom gestrigen Tag erholt. Sie zog sich schnell an, ging zu Musikanlage, drehte auf volle Lautstärke und stellte die Musik an.

Erschreckt sprang Diane aus dem Bett uns schrie „Was? Wo Wer?" Als sie die verwirrte Diane so vor sich sah, musste Lily lauthals anfangen zu lachen. Seufzend sagte Diane „Morgen Lils…" Immer noch lachend antwortete Lily „Morgen, na auch schon wach?" und stach ihr neckend den Finger in die Seite.

Etwas missgestimmt zog Diane sich um, ging in die Küche und holte sich etwas zu essen.

Sofort kam Lily dazu. „Sorry, aber das musste sein. Wenn man so sieht wie süß du schläfst, macht es einem noch mehr Spaß dich aufzuwecken.", entschuldigte Lily sich immer noch grinsend. Diane seufzte und stopfte sich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund. „Fon Oke." , erwiderte sie mit vollem Mund.

Als beide mit dem Essen fertig waren, sagten sie Dianes Mutter guten Morgen und baten sie, sie nach King's Cross zu fahren. Nachdem Dianes Mutter sich auch fertig gemacht hatte, fuhren sie auch schon los. Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, begleitete ihre Mutter die beiden noch zum Gleis 9 ¾ und sagte dann „ Bis dann ihr beiden, und lasst mir die Jungs in Ruhe." Und zwinkerte ihnen noch kurz zu.

Da sah Diane ihre Chance Lily mal wieder zu ärgern und antwortete schelmisch „Werde ich, aber der arme Potter wird bestimmt wieder von Lily verfolgt werden."

„Was???", schrie Lily los.

„Ich werde dann nun gehen, viel Spass euch beiden.", verabschiedete sich Mrs. Wood.

Immer noch geschockt von Dianes Aussage sagte sie „Was sollte das denn eben? Du weißt genau, dass das so nicht stimmt. ER verfolgt MICH. Und nicht anders herum!"

„Das sollte gar nichts.", antwortete Diane immer noch grinsend und verschwand mit ihrem Koffer im Zug.

„Ach komm schon Diane, du weißt, dass das nicht nichts war! Was meintest du damit?", fragte Lily, als sie ihr hinter her lief.

„Vergiss es Lils, du wirst schon früh genug wissen, was ich damit gemeint hab.", gab diese nur zurück und verzog sich in ein leeres Zugabteil. Da die beiden relativ früh dran waren, waren noch nicht viele Leute im Zug.

Lily setzte sich neben ihre beste Freundin, doch diese sagte nur „Lils, du musst in das Schulsprecher Zugabteil, und da ist POTTER bestimmt auch schon.", sie lächelte sie Zuckersüß an. Lily schnaubte kurz und ging dann aus dem Zugabteil.

Toll, jetzt muss ich auch noch mit Potter in einem Zugabteil sitzen. Wie tief bin ich nur gesunken. , dachte Lily und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecher Zugabteil.

Als sie dort angekommen war, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Es sah ganz anders aus, als die normalen Zugabteile. Die Sitze waren mit rotem Stoff überzogen und in der Mitte stand ein großer, brauner Holztisch. Es war auch mindestens doppelt so groß wie die anderen Zugabteile und fast alles war Rot. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die diesjährigen Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor kamen.

Als sie in das Zugabteil kam, war noch kein James zu sehen, was sie sehr beruhigte.

Doch kaum hatte sie ihren Koffer verstaut, da wurde die Tür zum Zugabteil aufgerissen und James kam herein. Wow sieht er heute gut aus , dachte Lily. Halt! Stopp! Was denkst du denn da grade? Das ist Potter. Ich meine es ist JAMES POTTER! 

James hatte wie immer zerstubbeltes Haar, das an alle Richtungen abstand und mal wieder war seine Brille verrutscht. Aber in seinen braunen Augen konnte man sich wirklich verlieren.

Beachte ihn am besten gar nicht Lily. , dachte Lily und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Guten Morgen Evans.", grüßte James sie.

„Morgen, POTTER.", gab Lily knapp zurück.

„Na hast mich schon vermisst was?", sagte er wieder höhnisch.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht Potter und nun kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!", blaffte sie ihn an. Aber das war ja nichts Neues für ihn.

„Wieso denn schon wieder so zickig Evans. Ich habe doch nur gefragt, oder hast du mich wirklich vermisst?", antwortete er mit seinem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Wie oft noch: NEIN! Was bildest du dir denn überhaupt ein? Nur weil du so ein Frauenaufreißer bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du jede haben kannst, und mich schon mal gar nicht.", fauchte sie zurück.

„Nunja das dachte ich eigentlich schon.", sagte er und fuhr sich durch seine zerzausten Haare.

„Gut dann wäre das ja geklärt, dass es nicht so ist. Man lernt immer noch dazu. Und nun kümmere dich bitte um deine Sachen Potter ich habe zu tun.", gab Lily nun wieder ruhig zurück.

James verstaute seinen Koffer und setzte sich schweigend hin. Kurze Zeit später, klopfte es an der Tür des Schulsprecherabteils. Lily sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Da stand er. Ihr bester Freund Sirius Black. Sie quiekte vor Freude auf und umarmte ihn.

„Hey nicht so stürmisch Liebes, sonst hast du nicht mehr lang was von mir.", begrüßte er sie.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du auch schon da bist. Sonst müsste ich bevor wir fahren mit diesem Volldeppen hier alleine hier sitzen.", sie zeigte auf James.

„Ach komm schon Prinzessin, Prongs ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, stimmt Progsie?", richtete er nun das Wort an James. Dieser winkte nur mit der Hand ab.

„So ich werde mich dann mal zu Diane setzen. Viel Spaß euch beiden noch.", sagte er frech grinsend und verzog sich wieder aus dem Abteil.

Endlich fuhr der Zug los. Lily war erleichtert, nun musste sie nicht mehr so lange mit James in einem Raum sein. Sie sah ihn an. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah dabei so nachdenklich aus. Wie süß er aussieht…. , dachte Lily. Was? Moment! Süß? Nein. Ich meinte… was meinte ich denn? . Wütend über sich selbst löste sie ihren Blick von ihm.

Die Zeit schien zu Kriechen. Jede Minute kam Lily wie eine Stunde vor. Als sie James immer noch so nachdenklich dort sitzen sah, beschloss sie ihn nun zu fragen was los war.

„Was hast du denn Potter?", fragte sie unsicher. Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr hin und grinste sie frech an.

„Was soll den los sein? Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob ich dir wirklich so egal bin, wie du immer tust Evans.", antwortete er und grinste sie weiter an.

„Das ist nicht komisch!", gab Lily nun schnippisch zurück. „Mit so was macht man keine Scherze. Es hätte ja auch etwas schlimmes sein können."

„Ach komm schon Evans. Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?", fragte er interessiert.

„Nein! Du versaust mir nur die Laune mit deiner langen Schnute, wenn du so schaust als ob es drei Tage Regenwetter gab."

„Oh. Autsch. Das tut weh Evans." Er fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust.

„Selber Schuld, Potter.", sagte Lily nur und verließ das Zugabteil.

Sie ging zu Dianes und Sirius Zugabteil und klopfte an die Tür.

„JA?" kam es von drinnen und sie öffnete sie.

„Hey!", freute sich Diane.

„Hi.", gab Lily zurück. „Der ist ja nicht zum aushalten dieser Potter!"

„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?", meldete sich nun Sirius zu Wort.

„Was er angestellt hat? Er stört mich schon mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit!", sagte Lily nur und setzte sich neben Diane.

„Ist ja schon gut.", sagte Sirius gespielt beleidigt. „Dann frage ich halt nicht mehr."

Nach ein paar Gesprächen mit ihren beiden Freunden, kehrte Lily wieder zurück in das Schulsprecher Zugabteil.

„Oh, Evans ich hab dich schon vermisst. Wo warst du denn?", fragte James sofort.

„Das geht DICH ja mal wohl gar nichts an oder Potter?", sagte Lily nur knapp.

„Dann eben nicht.", jetzt wurde James auch mal schnippisch.

„Wow das erste mal, dass wir einer Meinung sind. Aber mach, dass das keine Gewohnheit wird Potter!" , sagte Lily und legte sich hin.

Nach einer halben Stunde wachte Lily auf, weil etwas einen Schatten auf sie warf. Sie blickte direkt in die Augen von James und schrie auf.

„Waah! Was soll das denn?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Nichts, ich wollte nur schauen, ob du noch lebst Evans.", sagte James und setzte sich wieder hin.

Endlich! Eine Stunde später, kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Lily huschte sofort aus dem Abteil, um sich nicht mit James unterhalten zu müssen. Schnell ging sie zu Diane. Da waren sie nun. In Lilys zweitem Zuhause sozusagen. „Ach ja, die Heimat hat mich wieder.", sagte Lily als sie in der großen Halle standen. Sie war wie immer schön dekoriert in den Farben der 4 Häuser. Vorne saßen die aufgeregten Erstklässler, die noch darauf warteten, dass sie in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Lily setzte sich schnell auf einen freien Platz und sah sich nach James um. Wieso schaue ich nach Potter? Bin ich denn völlig übergeschnappt? , dachte sie, als sie sich dabei erwischte, wie sie Potter anstarrte.

Als die Häusereinteilung beendet war, gingen Lily und James nach vorne. Lily stellte sich ans Mikrofon, da James keine anstallten machte, etwas zu sagen. Alles muss man selber machen , dachte sie ärgerlich, begann dann aber doch zu sprechen.

„Willkommen an alle Erstklässler hier in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Lily Evans und das da neben mir ist James Potter. Wir sind die beiden Schulsprecher in diesem Jahr. Bei Problemen oder Fragen, könnt ihr alle euch an einen von uns beiden wenden. Wir wünschen euch noch viel Spass hier in Hogwarts und viel Erfolg."

Dann verließ Lily das Podest mit James und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Noch bevor sie sich setzen konnte, flüsterte James ihr zu „Nette Rede Kleine." Und ging weiter.

Empört setzte Lily sich hin. kleine? Was sollte das denn? , dachte sie und hörte weiter zu, was Dumbeldore zu sagen hatte.

„Miss Evans und Mister Potter, kommen sie bitte gleich in mein Büro, ich werde ihnen dann ihre Aufgaben mitteilen." Beschloss er seine Rede und stieg vom Podest.

Lily und James machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Davor blieben sie stehen. James sagte „Es ist mir eine ehre mit ihnen zu arbeiten, Miss Evans." Und grinste Lily mit seinem üblichen Blick an.

„Jaja sehr komisch Potter!", sagte Lily schnippisch und trat in das Büro.

„Guten Tag Miss Evans, guten Tag Mister Potter.", begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden. Sie setzen sich auf die vor seinem Schreibtisch stehenden Stühle.

„Also ihre Aufgaben in diesem Jahr werden sein, abendliche Kontrollgänge, außer in der Nacht, da werden das die Lehrer übernehmen. Sie werden den Halloween- und den Weihnachtsball planen, sowie die Erstklässler einführen und ihnen ihre erste

Angst nehmen. So das wäre dann nun alles. Oder, nein doch noch nicht ganz. Sie werden sich gewisse Räumlichkeiten teilen müssen, aber ich denke das dürfte kein Problem werden.", sagte Dumbeldore.

Geschockt sahen Lily und James sich an.

„In einem Raum? Wir beide?", antworteten sie im Chor. „Niemals! Vergessen sie es!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3. ****Eine Wilkommensfeier für die Erstklässler**

Verdutzt schaute Dumbeldore die beiden an. Er bekam große Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Bei seinem Anblick hätte man sofort loslachen können, doch Lily und James war nun ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Erst erfuhren sie, dass sie beide Schulsprecher sind und dann sollten sie auch noch in einem Zimmer schlafen? Das war vollkommen inakzeptabel, da waren sie sich einig. Das würden sie sich nicht gefallen lassen.

„Wie bitte?", antwortete Dumbeldore empört. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass ICH nicht mit DEM in einem Zimmer schlafe, ganz einfach Professor.", sagte Lily ruhig. James nickte zustimmend. Dumbeldore stand der Schock regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Miss Evans, Mister Potter, lassen sie bitte diesen Unsinn! Anscheinend haben sie das falsch verstanden. Es handelt sich um einen Gemeinschaftsraum, der noch 2 Nebenzimmer hat, das sind dann die Schlafräume. Das Bad befindet sich gegenüber von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie müssen mich ja für völlig übergeschnappt halten, wenn sie denken, dass ich sie beide zusammen in einem einzigen Raum schlafen lasse. Und nun gehen sie und helfen sie den Erstklässlern sich zu Recht zu finden. Und ich erwarte, dass sie in Zukunft gut zusammen arbeiten werden. Haben wir uns verstanden?", sagte Dumbeldore daraufhin. „Verstanden Professor….", antworteten beiden stockend und verließen das Büro.

Sie schleppten ihre Koffer nach oben zu dem Schulsprecherraum. „Mist!!", rief Lily, als sie bemerkte, dass sie vergessen hatten nach dem Passwort zu fragen. „Oh man Potter! Du hättest ja auch mal daran denken können, nach dem Passwort zu fragen!", pflaumte sie James an. „Dann geh doch runter und frag nach.", antwortete dieser unberührt.

Schnaubend lief Lily den Weg zurück zu Dumbeldores Büro, als Severus Snape und seine Gruppe aus Slytherin auf einmal vor ihr standen. Geschockt stoppte Lily. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte sie genervt. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich mit euch zu unterhalten, also lasst mich durch!" „Oh, unser kleines Schlammblut hat was zu tun, ach wie süß!", sagte einer von ihnen gehässig „dann wollen wir sie mal durchlassen oder?". Er fing an zu grinsen. Langsam breitete sich Wut in Lily aus. „Hört auf mit dem Mist! Und jetzt geht mir aus dem Weg, oder wollt ihr noch einmal Bekanntschaft mit meinem Zauberstab machen?", sagte sie dann, als neuer Mut sie erfasste, und zog ihren Zauberstab. Lily hatte diese Gruppe schon einmal richtig verhext.

Die Drohung schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn sofort wichen sie zurück. Anscheinend hatten sie ihre letzte Begegnung mit Lilys Zauberstab nicht vergessen. Snape zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und rief „Was bei Merlin habt ihr denn? Habt ihr etwa Angst vor unserem kleinen Schlammblut?". Er war nicht dabei gewesen, als Lily die anderen verhext hatte. Sein schwarzes mittellanges Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er blickte Lily selbstgefällig an. Jetzt reichte es ihr. „Expelliarmus!", rief sie und bevor Snape verstand, was überhaupt geschehen war, flog ihm auch schon sein Zauberstab aus der Hand und er selber an die Wand. „Will noch jemand?", fragte Lily ärgerlich. Schnell flohen die anderen, inklusive dem noch immer leicht benommenen Snape, die Treppe hoch.

Zufrieden setzte Lily ihren Weg zu Dumbledores Büro fort. Sie klopfte vorsichtig und wartete. Dumbledore trat aus der Tür und fragte „Ja Miss Evans? Was gibt es denn noch?"

„Tut mir leid Professor, aber Jame… Potter und ich haben vergessen, sie nach dem Passwort für den Schulsprecherraum und unsere Schlafräume zu fragen.", sagte Lily schnell.

„Oh tut mir Leid, das hatte ich auch völlig vergessen. Das Passwort für den Schulsprecherraum lautet: Sahneschnitte. Das für Mister Potters Schlafraum: Raum1

Das für ihren Schlafraum: Raum2 und das für das Bad: Raum3. Sie können alle Passwörter außer dem für den Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum ändern. Für das Bad sollten sie sich natürlich absprechen.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Danke Professor und gute Nacht.", verabschiedete sich Lily.

Wieder beim Schulsprecherraum angekommen, sah sie James ratlos vor der Tür stehen und alle möglichen Passwörter ausprobieren. Sie musste lächeln, als er sich verwirrt die Haare raufte. Sie sah ihm noch einen Moment zu, weil sie neugierig war, was ihm noch alles einfallen würde. Doch er kam nur auf Sachen wie: Salami, Schinken oder Mettwurst. Dann entschloss sie sich, sich zu erbarmen und sagte: Sahneschnitte. Die Tür öffnete sich. Sichtlich verwirrt sah James sie an. „Was??", fragte er ungläubig. „Sahneschnitte.", sagte Lily und sagte ihm auch die anderen Passwörter. Kurz darauf verschwanden beide mit ihren Koffern im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie staunten nicht schlecht, denn das was sie da sahen, war einzigartig. Der Raum war riesig. Mittendrin stand ein brauner, großer Tisch mit 4 Stühlen drum herum. Rechts daneben stand eine riesige, weiße Couch. Der Rest des Raumes war Rot. Dunkelrot. Sehr romantisch, wie Lily fand. Ganz vorne an der Wand loderte ein kleines Feuer im Kamin. Rechts ging es zu Lilys Schlafraum und links zu James'. Links neben dem Kamin war die Tür zum Bad. „So ich gehe jetzt duschen und dann ins Bett.", sagte James zu Lily. Als er sich umdrehte, umarmte Lily ihn auf einmal von hinten.

Erschreckt drehte er sich um. „Ähm….Evans? Was soll das denn bitte?", fragte er unsicher. „Nichts Potter.", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn Zuckersüß an, während ihr Gesicht dem seinen immer näher kam und sie ihn langsam in Richtung ihr Bett zog. Als sie davor standen, errötete James leicht. „Evans was hast du vor??", fragte er immer noch unsicher. Plötzlich schubste sie ihn auf ihr Bett und rannte so schnell sie konnte ins Bad. Wütend sprang James aus dem Bett und rannte ihr nach.

„Mach auf Evans!!", schrie er. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„NÖ, wieso? Ich war erste.", sagte Lily lachend.

„Das gibt Rache Evans, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!", schnaubte James und verschwand türknallend in seinem Zimmer. Eine knappe viertel Stunde später kam Lily aus dem Bad. Sie klopfte an James' Tür. „Jaaa….", kam es gedämpft von drinnen. „Du kannst ins Bad Potter!", rief Lily und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Als James mit duschen fertig war, klopfte er an Lilys Tür. „Was ist denn Potter?", fragte sie genervt.

„Wir müssen unseren Rundgang machen, schon vergessen Evans?", fragte er.

Nach einer viertel Stunde Stille fragte James „Ähm…Evans…?"

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", motze sie.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen mich?", fragte James sie. Sichtlich gereizt blieb Lily abrupt stehen.

„Was ich gegen dich habe?? Willst du das jetzt ernsthaft wissen??", schrie sie ihn an.

„Ähm… ja eigentlich schon.", antwortete James.

„Okay! Du bist arrogant, selbstverliebt und rücksichtslos! Kurz gesagt: Ein Vollidiot!!", schrie sie weiter.

„Das stimmt nicht! Ich bin nicht rücksichtslos!", versuchte James sich zu verteidigen.

„Ach nein?", fragte Lily ungläubig. „"Und wieso heulen sich dann DEINE Ex-Affären bei MIR aus und fragen mich wieso du so gemein bist??", schrie Lily wieder los.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht! Ich schicke sie auf jeden Fall nicht zu dir!", stelle James klar.

Schweigend setzen sie ihren Rundgang fort. „Evans?", fragte James wieder.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder Potter?", fragte Lily immer noch schlecht gelaunt.

„Gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte er mit seinem dämlichsten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Wie schön seine Lippen doch sind , dachte Lily. Moooooooment! Was soll das denn schon wieder Lily? Hallooo denk dran das ist POTTER!! 

„Nein! Wie oft denn noch Potter?", gab Lily schnippisch zurück. „Du wirst dich nie ändern, und bevor du dich nicht geändert hast, brauchst du es gar nicht mehr zu versuchen!"

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

Den Rest der Runde gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Dann gingen sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Gute Nacht, Potter.", sagte Lily knapp.

„Gute Nacht, Evans.", antwortete James. Und bevor sie ihre Tür schließen konnte sagte er noch „Ach und Evans: Ich werde so schnell nicht aufgeben." Und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie musste etwas lächeln und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Um Punkt halb 7 wachte Lily auf. Sie wachte seit dem sie 10 Jahre alt war um halb 7 auf.

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie hatte heute mal gute Laune.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Da kam ihr die tolle Idee Potter mal zu ärgern. Sie ging zu seiner Schlafsaal Tür und klopfte laut. Nein sie hämmerte regelrecht. „POTTER! AUFWACHEN!", rief sie.

„Es ist 10 vor 8!!" Wie der Blitz kam ein erschreckter James Potter aus der Tür geschossen und stürmte ins Bad. Nach 2 Minuten war er auch schon fix und fertig angezogen und stürmte zu Lily. „Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde??", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nichts.", sagte Lily ruhig.

„Was??", James sah sie verdutzt an.

„Erstens: wir haben Samstag, zweitens: es ist erst viertel vor 7.", sagte Lily nun frech grinsend.

„OH EVANS!! DAS IST FIES!!", schoss es aus James Mund hervor.

„Ist doch auch egal. Nun bist du ja eh wach und dann können wir ja auch essen gehen.", sagte Lily immer noch grinsend und verließ, mit James im Schlepptau, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Noch halb schlafend setze sich James an den Esstisch in der großen Halle.

Es waren nur wenige Schüler wach. Ist ja auch verständlich, denn immerhin war es viertel nach 7 an einem Samstagmorgen!

Aber siehe da, Sirius kam auch schon zur Tür hereinmarschiert. „Morgen Leute, wie geht's?", grüßte er freundlich.

„Super Sirius, danke, und wie geht es dir?", sagte Lily.

„Danke mir auch. Was ist denn mit Prongs los??", fragte Sirius ungläubig, denn James saß am Tisch wie ein Häufchen elend. „Ach nichts, ich habe ihn nur ein bisschen früh geweckt."

„Morgen Prongs. Wie geht's?", richtete Sirius das Wort an James.

„Du meinst wohl eher gute Nacht oder?", sagte James immer noch Todmüde.

Sirius musste laut lachen. „Du warst ja schon immer ein Langschläfer, ich hoffe Lils treibt dir das aus."

„Na danke Padfoot sehr freundlich.", sagte James und legte sich mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch.

Nach einer halben Stunde, kam auch endlich Diane.

„Na du Langschläferin? Auch schon da?", fragte Sirius.

„Morgen Leute. Was ist denn mit James los?", fragte Diane. „War wohl ne anstrengende Nacht was Lils?", sagte sie spöttisch.

„Was soll das denn nun wieder??", regte Lily sich auf.

„Ach nichts.", sagte Diane und ging sich was zu essen holen.

Nach dem Essen machten sich die vier einen schönen Tag außerhalb des Schlosses. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und es waren so gut wie keine Wolken am Himmel.

Sie machten ein schönes Picknick. „Da hätten wir ja gar nicht Frühstücken müssen.", beschwerte sich James.

„Ach komm schon beruhig dich. Du hast doch noch gar nichts gegessen.", sagte Lily und stopfte ihm ein stück Kuchen in den Mund. Der sichtlich geschockte James blickte sie erst irritiert an, aß das Stück dann aber doch.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein seufzen. Beiden drehten sich um und sahen, wie Sirius und Diane gerade am Rumknutschen waren. Kichernd verzogen Lily und James sich wo anders hin.

„Ach ja Potter ich hätte da so eine Idee. Wir könnten einen Willkommens Ball für die Erstklässler machen.", sagte Lily.

„Ja das ist eine super Idee!", antwortete James, sichtlich überrascht über Lilys Idee.

Okay dann lass uns schnell in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und uns ein paar Ideen ausdenken, denn der Ball muss so schnell wie möglich stattfinden.

Sie gingen ins Schloss, vorbei an den hohen Säulen und liefen die Treppen hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nachdenklich setzte James sich an den großen Tisch und dachte nach, wie man einen solchen Ball am besten Organisieren sollte.

Wie niedlich er aussieht wenn er nachdenkt. Richtig zum Knuddeln. 

Oh man du tust es schon wieder Lily! Es ist nur Potter! 

Aber trotzdem sieht er niedlich aus. , dachte Lily und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4. Ein Tanz und ein Kuss**

Kaum hatte Lily sich hingesetzt fing James auch schon an zu plappern wie ein Wasserfall.

„Also ich denke ein Ball muss es nicht gerade sein, aber eine Willkommensfeier ist okay. Wir machen eine kleine Bar in der Großen Halle, wir brauchen Musik und in der Mitte muss Platz zum tanzen sein.", sagte er.

Verträumt sah Lily ihn an. „Hab ich was im Gesicht Evans? Hast du mir denn überhaupt zugehört?", fragte James sie. „Was??.", fragte Lily aufgeschreckt.

„Ob du mir zugehört hast.", sagte James.

„Ähm… ja ….. klar…. Bar …..Musik……Tanzen… alles klar.", sagte sie stockend.

Das war das einzige, was sie mitbekommen hatte, von dem was James gesagt hat. Sie schaute in seine braunen Augen und drohte darin zu versinken. „EVANS!!", schrie James.

„Was??", fragte Lily, als sie aus ihrem Traum erwachte.

„Wieso schaust du mich die ganze Zeit an?", fragte James sie.

„Ich schaue dich nicht an, ich war nur in Gedanken versunken! Bilde dir bloß nichts ein Potter!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Achso, na dann lass uns über das Datum sprechen an dem sie Feier stattfinden soll und über die Dekoration okay?", sagte James und beschloss sie nicht weiter zu nerven, da er befürchtete, dass sie ihn dann wieder anzicken würde. Es war einfach zu schön, wenn sie mal nett zu ihm war. Was allerdings nicht oft, nein eigentlich fast nie vorkam.

„Ja.", sagte Lily knapp.

Ich könnte ewig hier mit ihr sitzen. , dachte James, während sie die Dekoration besprachen.

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ernst und ohne Rumgemotze mit ihm redete.

Als sie die Dekoration fertig besprochen hatten, fragte Lily

„Okay und wann soll die Feier stattfinden?".

„Übermorgen.", sagte James, als ob das schon fest beschlossen wäre.

„WAS?", fragte Lily geschockt. „Übermorgen??"

„Ja. Es ist doch sowieso Feiertag, also können wir auch feiern. Morgens bereiten wie vor und Nachmittags bis Abends feiern wir dann.", erklärte James.

„Na gut, aber wenn es schief geht, bist du Schuld Potter!", sagte Lily gereizt.

Es war schon Abend geworden. Lily wurde immer gereizter, aber sie wusste selbst nicht warum. „Warum bist du denn so gereizt?", fragte James, als er es bemerkte.

„Ich bin nicht gereizt! Und selbst wenn, dann würde der Grund dich nichts angehen Potter!", sagte sie schnippisch.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sagte sie „Lass uns morgen weiter reden James, ich bin Todmüde." Lauthals fing James an zu lachen.

„Du hast mich James genannt Evans.", sagte er immer noch lachend.

„Daran sieht man ja, dass ich nicht mehr ganz wach bin Potter.", sagte Lily, die nun ebenfalls lachen musste.

„Bist du morgen wieder zickig zu mir? Ich finde das toll.", sagte James mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.

„Wenn du so grinst Potter, dann kann man ja echt nur ausrasten!", motzte Lily los. „Gute Nacht!" Sie schlug die Tür von ihrem Zimmer hinter sich zu.

„Genau das habe ich gewollt.", flüsterte James immer noch grinsend und verschwand ebenfalls in seinem Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lily wie immer um halb 7 auf und ging zum Essen in runter in die Große Halle. Als sie rein kam, saßen 3 der Rumtreiber, und zwar: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, schon am Tisch. James konnte ja noch nicht dort sein, denn der schlief ja noch tief und fest.

Außer Sirius, war Remus der einzige der Rumtreiber, den Lily mochte.

Peter war zurückgezogen und schüchtern. Nun er sah auch nicht besonders gut aus.

Langsam ging Lily auf die drei zu und sagte dann „Ach wen haben wir denn da? Die Potter-Bande ohne Potter." Und setzte sich neben Sirius. „Guten Morgen Prinzessin.", sagte Sirius und grinste sie an. „Morgen ihr drei, sagte Lily und drückte Sirius einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Morgen Lily.", sagte Remus und lächelte sie an.

„Wo hast du denn Prongs gelassen?", fragte Sirius dann.

„Der schläft noch, ist ja nichts Neues.", antwortete Lily und holte sich etwas zu essen.

„Was war das eigentlich gestern mit dir und Diane?", fragte Lily Sirius und grinste ihn an.

„Ach das.", sagte Sirius verlegen „du kennst mich doch Lils." Er grinste.

„Achja, Potter und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir eine Willkommensfeier für die Erstklässler machen. Es gibt etwas zu trinken und man kann auch tanzen.", sagte Lily dann.

„Hm, gute Idee Lily, war das dein Einfall?", fragte Remus.

„Ja war es, denn Potter wäre eine solche Idee nie im Leben gekommen.", antwortete Lily gehässig.

„Ach komm schon, sei nicht immer so gemein zum armen Prongs.", sagte Sirius gespielt mitleidig. Nach dem Essen stand Lily auf. „So ich lasse euch drei dann mal alleine und gehe Diane wecken. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte sie und ging aus der Halle.

Leise ging Lily in den Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor. Diane schlief noch tief und fest, sodass Lily noch mehr Lust bekam sie aufzuwecken. „Aufstehen!!", rief sie, als sie neben Dianes Bett stand. „Es ist schon halb 8." Erschreckt wachte Diane auf. „Was?", sagte sie verschlafen. „Wir haben halb 8, lass uns draußen spazieren gehen.", sagte Lily.

„Guten Morgen Lils, ich ziehe mich nur schnell um.", nuschelte Diane.

So bekam das Wort „schnell" eine neue Bedeutung. Nach einer halben Stunde stand Lily immer noch vor der Badtür. Als Diane dann nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde endlich aus dem Bad kam, gingen sie aus dem Schloss.

„Achja Potter und ich…", weiter kam Lily gar nicht, denn sofort fiel Diane ihr ins Wort „Ihr seid zusammen? Wie süüüüüß!!. Ich wusste es doch.", schrie sie.

„NEIN!! Wir machen eine Willkommensfeier für die Erstklässler. Und zwar morgen.", sagte Lily schnell, dass Diane ihr nicht wieder ins Wort fallen konnte.

„Schade eigentlich. Naja eine Willkommensfeier ist auch toll.", sagte Diane.

„Gut, dann kannst du uns ja helfen.", sagte Lily dann.

„Wem??", fragte Diane erstaunt.

„Potter und mir.", antwortete Lily.

„Ach… nö…. Ich lasse euch beiden hübschen lieber alleine.", sagte Diane frech.

„Was soll denn das jetzt schon wieder??", fragte Lily ärgerlich.

„Egal, lass uns in den verbotenen Wald gehen, ich habe Lust auf ein bisschen was gefährliches.", sagte Diane dann.

Währenddessen bei den Jungs:

James war nun auch endlich aufgestanden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Essen in die Große Halle. „Morgen Leute.", begrüßte er Sirius, Remus und Peter, die immer noch beim Essen waren. „Morgen Prongs.", sagten sie im Chor. „Und hast du schon dein Schätzchen getroffen?", fragte Sirius frech.

„Wen?", fragte James, der nun etwas verwirrt war.

„Lily, du Schlaumeier. Bist wohl noch halb am Schlafen was?", sagte Sirius dann.

„Evans? Padfood, du weißt genau, dass sie mich hasst.", sagte James seufzend.

„Jaja, denken wir das mal und lassen wir uns überraschen.", sagte Sirius „los, lass uns raus gehen. „AAAAH!! Ich will noch essen!", schrie James. Doch es war schon zu spät.

Unter wildem Zappeln wurde James aus der Halle getragen. James sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Jetzt darf man noch nicht einmal etwas essen! , dachte er.

„Hilfe! Entführung!.", schrie James. „Jetzt lasst mich endlich runter, ich will essen!".

Doch Sirius, Remus und Peter dachten nicht einmal daran ihn runter zu lassen. Sie trugen ihn geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald. Dort ließen sie ihn endlich runter.

„Toll! Danke… jetzt laufe ich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zurück!", sagte James, als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen hatte.

„Deswegen haben wir dich ja auch hier her geschleppt.", sagte Remus und grinste ihn an. Wenn Remus wollte, konnte er genauso bescheuert grinsen wie James.

„Das dachte ich mir schon Moony…..", antwortete James darauf.

Sie gingen immer weiter in den Wald, als sie plötzlich auf Diane und Lily trafen.

„Haloooooo!", rief Diane und rannte auf Sirius zu. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Hey, nicht so wild. Lass ihn noch am Leben.", sagte Lily und trat hinter Diane hervor.

Wie schön sie doch ist… , dachte James.

„Ja klar lasse ich ihn am Leben, ich brauche ihn doch noch.", sagte Diane und zwinkerte Sirius zu. „wir gehen dann mal." Sie zog Sirius mit sich.

Jetzt stehe ich hier, ALLEINE! Mit: Potter! Remus (okay Remus ist in Ordnung) und Peter! Und was mache ich jetzt?? , dachte Lily.

„Hey Lily, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Remus. Lily war froh, dass Remus es gefragt hatte und nicht James. „Weiß ich doch nicht Remus. Fragen wir Potter.", sagte Lily.

„Was wieso denn schon wieder ich?", fragte James entrüstet. „Okay wir gehen spazieren.", entscheid er dann doch.

„Ach und wohin meister super-schlau?", fragte Lily ihn.

„Will vielleicht nicht doch lieber Madame entscheiden?", fauchte James zurück.

Das hatte Lily noch nicht erlebt… Das James sich wehrte… Aber er hatte heute nun mal einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Und außerdem durfte er ja noch nicht mal etwas essen.

„Nein ich will nicht entscheiden. Gehen wir.", gab Lily dann nach.

Als sie zurück ins Schloss kamen, war es schon dunkel geworden. Schnell verabschiedete Lily sich von Remus und ging dann mit James zurück in den Schulsprecherraum.

„Wann soll ich morgen aufstehen Evans? Wegen der Dekoration der Großen Halle.", fragte James.

„Hm… ich denke um 7 ist okay. Und dann kann die party um 12 losgehen. Ich habe Diane schon gesagt, dass sie allen Erstklässlern bescheid sagen soll.", antwortete Lily. „Und nun gute Nacht Potter."

„Gute Nacht Evans, und schlaf gut.", sagte James und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Eigentlich ist er ja doch ganz okay…. , dachte Lily und verschwand ebenfalls in ihrem Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lily um halb 7 auf und machte sich langsam fertig.

Um punkt 7 Uhr klopfte sie an James Tür. Zu ihrem Erstaunen, stand dieser sofort auf und war schon 5 Minuten später fix und fertig angezogen. „Guten Morgen Potter.", grüßte Lily knapp. „Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen. „Morgen", sagte James schnell und folgte ihr.

Um ca. halb 11 waren sie mit allem fertig und staunten über das was sie verändert hatten.

Links in der Ecke stand eine große Bar, mit einigen Tischen und Stühlen, zum Hinsetzen. Sie war mit Girlanden geschmückt. Mitten in der Halle hing ein Band mit der Aufschrift: Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Der Raum selber war mit Bändern geschmückt, die die 4 Farben der Häuser hatten. Es sah alles sehr festlich aus. „So und jetzt gehe ich mich fertig machen. Gute Arbeit Potter.", sagte Lily. „Danke gleichfalls.", erwiderte James und sie verließen die Große Halle.

Lily ging als erstes Duschen. Als sie fertig war verschwand sie schnell in ihrem Zimmer, um sich ein schönes Kleid auszusuchen. Sie nahm ein Weinrotes Cocktailkleid. Es war sehr Figurbetont und fiel an Lily herab, wie Siede. „Bist du fertig?", hörte sie James von draußen fragen. „Ja, aber geh schon mal vor.", antwortete Lily.

„Okay bis gleich.", sagte James und verschwand nach draußen. Um 10 vor 12 ging Lily dann aus ihrem Zimmer heraus in die Große Halle. Es waren schon sehr viele Schüler versammelt und unterhielten sich. James war gerade dabei die Willkommensrede zu halten. Gar nicht mal so schlecht die Rede , dachte Lily und ging zur Bar.

Als Sirius kam, lief er sofort zu Lily. „Wow Prinzessin, du siehst ja wundervoll aus!", sagte er überrascht. „Danke Sirius.", sagte Lily und umarmte ihn kurz. „Na willst du nicht mit deinem besten Freund tanzen?", fragte er sie dann. „Klar!", rief Lily und zog ihn auf die volle Tanzfläche. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf Sirius Schulter und genoss es mit ihm zu tanzen.

Dann kam ihnen James dazwischen. „Darf ich dir mal die Schönheit abnehmen?", fragte er Sirius. „Klar, wenn die Schönheit nichts dagegen hat.", antwortete er.

„Ja ist schon okay Sirius, geh du nur zu Diane", sagte sie grinsend. Sirius ließ die beiden alleine auf der Tanzfläche stehen. Unsicher näherten sich die beiden. „Hi Evans….Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte James dann vorsichtig.

„Gerne….", antwortete Lily ungewohnt schüchtern.

Sie berührten sich ganz vorsichtig, doch je länger sie tanzten, desto sicherer wurden ihre Bewegungen. Zum Schluss tanzten sie ganz dicht aneinander, ohne es zu merken. Lily wurde ganz warm, als sie so in seinen Armen stand. Sie roch seinen Duft… es roch gut… sehr gut, das musste Lily zugeben. Beinahe wäre sie dahin geschmolzen. Doch als die Musik um 10 Uhr abends aufhörte zu spielen, wurde sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler in der Großen Halle. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass schon so viele gegangen waren. Sirius und Diane waren auch schon weg. Dann beschlossen James und sie auch ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher ankamen, sagte Lily

„Ähm… Potter… das war ein sehr schöner Abend… wirklich…"

„Ja… fand ich auch Evans…na dann… gute Nacht wünsche ich…", antwortete James.

Lily drehte sich um und wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie jemand festhielt.

Sie drehte sich wieder zurück. „Was ist denn noch Potter?", fragte sie unsicher. James sah sie so liebevoll an, das hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Sein Gesicht kam dem ihren sehr nahe und sie sagte „Potter… lass das…. bitte…. nicht…." Doch es war schon zu spät. Kaum hatte Lily das ausgesprochen küsste James sie liebevoll auf den Mund. Da passierte es. Lily fiel in seine.Arme und ihr wurde warm. Sehr warm. Sie schmolz in seinen Armen dahin und erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5. Gefühlschaos**

Sofort schubste sie James von sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade tat. „Was sollte das denn schon wieder Potter?!", schrie Lily ihn an. „Du hast den Kuss doch erwidert!", verteidigte sich James. „Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?? Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe Potter!", schrie sie und verschwand türknallend in ihrem Zimmer. James musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte seinen Kuss erwidert. Das freute ihn.

Was hab ich da nur gemacht?? Ich habe Potter geküsst! JAMES Potter, den ich immer gehasst habe! Wie konnte ich nur?? Aber eigentlich war es doch ganz schön……NEIN!!! Es war ganz und gar nicht schön!! Und es wird nie wieder passieren! , dachte Lily. Sie würde James Potter nie wieder im Leben küssen. Da war sie sich sicher. Sie legte sich noch immer nachdenklich ins Bett.

Still liefen ihr Tränen die Wange runter. Sie wusste nicht warum……

Sie war traurig. Sie wusste nicht warum…..

Sie wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und schlief schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Lily sich schnell fertig, um James nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankam, waren Sirius, Remus und Peter, wie immer, schon da. Seufzend setzte Lily sich neben Sirius. „Morgen Prinzessin.", sagte dieser. Als er ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fragte er sie „Was ist denn los mit dir?". Er war besorgt.

Lily musste die ganze Zeit an den vorigen Abend denken.

„Was?", fragte sie, als sie von Sirius' Worten aus ihren Träumen geweckt wurde.

„Was mit dir los ist, habe ich gefragt", sagte Sirius.

„Ach nichts… ich habe einfach nur nicht ausgeschlafen, das ist alles.", sagte Lily.

Und damit war das Thema für sie beendet.

Nachdem sie mit Essen fertig war, beeilte sie sich, um so schnell wie möglich aus der Großen Halle zu kommen. Schnell schlich sie sich in den Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie James' Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Evans warte mal.", sagte er. Lily drehte sich vorsichtig um.

„Was ist denn Potter? Ich denke es ist alles gesagt.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Das denke ich nicht, Evans.", sagte James und hielt sie fest, da sie sich schon umgedreht hatte um zu gehen. „Was hast du noch zu sagen Potter?? Und beeil dich, der Unterricht fängt bald an!", schrie Lily ihn an. „Das gestern…", sagte James nun leise. „Vergiss das von gestern! Es hat keinerlei Bedeutung! Und nun mach dich fertig, der Unterricht beginnt in 15 Minuten.

Lily irrte sich gewaltig, wenn sie dachte, dass der Kuss für sie keine Bedeutung hatte. Sie ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Schließlich war das Potter. Und sie hasste ihn, da war sie sich sicher. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Dort würde das Fach Zaubertränke stattfinden. Lilys Lieblingsfach. Es würde ihr dabei helfen, nicht mehr über den vergangenen Abend nachzudenken.

James kam wie immer zu spät zum Unterricht. Zu Lilys entsetzen bemerkte sie, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um, als sie bemerkte, dass James auf sie zukam.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte James wieder grinsend. Wenn er schon wieder grinsen kann, ist ja alles in Ordnung , dachte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich am liebsten nein sagen würde, aber ja es ist noch frei.", antwortete Lily ihm. Glücklich setzte James sich neben Lily. Na toll! Ich wollte ihm doch aus dem Weg gehen! Und jetzt? Jetzt sitzt er in meinem Lieblingsfach neben mir! Hab ich ja mal wieder super hinbekommen! , dachte Lily und schlug ihr Buch auf.

Als der Professor rein kam, bemerkte Lily, dass es ein neuer war. Sie kannte ihn nicht.

„Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Professor Chick.", sagte der Professor. Lily musste grinsen. Hörte sich an wie Chicken (Huhn). James musste ebenfalls lgrinsen. Der Hühnchenprofessor. So hieß er ab jetzt.

„Ihr werdet jetzt mal den Zaubertrank von der Seite 3 brauen. Am ende der Stunde werde ich sie einsammeln und benoten. Seufzend machte James sich an die Arbeit. Er war schlecht in Zaubertränke. Grottenschlecht. Lily schmunzelte.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten war Lily als erste fertig. Wie immer. Sie war die beste in Zaubertränke. Und sie würde immer ungeschlagen bleiben. James dagegen mühte sich noch nach 20 Minuten mit seinem Zaubertrank ab. Dann kam was kommen musste. Der Zaubertrank explodierte. Sein ganzes Gesicht war schwarz. Und seine Haare standen mehr ab, als jemals zuvor. Alle fingen an zu lachen. James lief rot an, was man dank seinem Pechschwarzen Gesicht nicht sah. Professor Chick ging langsam auf James zu. Lily musste grinsen. Jedes mal passierte ihm das. Fast jede Stunde explodierte sein Zaubertrank.

Als die Stunde zu ende war, musste James so lange bleiben, bis er es schaffte diesen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Das konnte den ganzen Tag dauern. Doch Lily musste sich ja nicht darum kümmern, was James machte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde. Diesmal nahmen sie den Fernseher durch. Manche schauten ungläubig, denn sie hörten das erste Mal von diesem Gerät. Lily musste grinsen. „Hör auf damit, du grinste ja schon wie Potter.", sagte Diane. Lily schaute entsetzt „Wie sehe ich aus???", fragte sie ungläubig, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das richtig verstanden hatte.

„Du hast schon verstanden Lils. Du grinst schon fast wie Potter.", sagte Diane wieder.

„Wer grinst wie ich?", fragte James, der nun auch zum Unterricht kam. „Lily.", antwortete Diane ihm. James grinste und da war Diane sich sicher. „Ja absolut, sie grinst wie du.", sagte sie dann und grinste ebenfalls. Lily versuchte James zu ignorieren. Sie wollte dann aber doch wissen, wie er es so schnell geschafft hatte den Zaubertrank zu brauen.

„Wie hast du es denn geschafft den Zaubertrank zu brauen? Ich habe vermutet, dass es den ganzen Tag dauern würde.", sagte Lily und drehte sich zu ihm um. James grinste sie an.

„Als der Zaubertrank noch ein zweites Mal explodiert war, hatte Professor Chick erbarmen mit mir und ließ mich gehen.", antwortete James immer noch grinsend.

„So was habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du würdest so was ja nie im Leben hinbekommen.", sagte Lily gehässig. Dann schwiegen sie den Rest der Stunde.

Nachdem die letzte Stunde vorbei war, verzog Lily sich so schnell es ging in ihr Zimmer. Doch leider war James schneller als sie. Er hatte sie schnell eingeholt und hielt sie auf.

„Evans! Warte mal.", sagte er. Genervt blieb Lily stehen. „Was willst du denn noch Potter??", beantwortete sie seine Frage. „Es ist wegen gestern Abend." Weiter kam James nicht, denn Lily plapperte schon wieder dazwischen. „Das hatten wir doch geklärt!!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Jetzt lass mich doch einmal ausreden! Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich werde dich jetzt nur noch Fragen ob du mit mir ausgehen willst, aber ich werde dich nicht mehr unvorbereitet küssen okay?", sagte James dann.

„Nein! Korrektur: du wirst mich überhaupt nicht mehr küssen, haben wir uns verstanden?", schrie Lily immer noch. „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen.", sagte James dann wieder grinsend. Schnaubend ging Lily in ihr Zimmer. Sie wusste, dass James niemals aufgeben würde. Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und dachte nach.

Gegen Abend klopfte es dann an ihre Zimmertür. „Ja?", sagte Lily, die gerade aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde. „Wir müssten dann auch mal langsam unseren Rundgang machen Evans.", kam es von James. Lily rappelte sich auf. „Jaja ich komme sofort.", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. Da stand ein grinsender James vor ihrer Tür. „Grins nicht schon wieder so doof Potter! Beweg dich lieber und lass mich durch!", sie wurde lauter. „Ist ja schon gut.", sagte James, der jetzt etwas missgestimmt war.

Lily schlich langsam durch die Gänge. Sie wollte den Rundgang zwar so schnell wie möglich beenden, aber sie war zu müde, um richtig zu laufen. Auf einmal wurde sie hochgehoben. „Waaaaah!", rief sie. James hielt sie im Arm. „Lass mich sofort runter Potter! Das ist nicht komisch!!", brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Nein, werde ich nicht.", sagte er und grinste sie an.

„Potter!! Lass mich sofort runter!! Das ist mein Ernst!", schrie sie weiter.

„Na okay. Ich habe Gnade mit dir Evans.", gab er dann doch auf.

Die letzte Zeit des Rundgangs gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Kaum waren sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, verschwand Lily auch schon in ihrem Zimmer. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. James wunderte sich nicht darüber, doch war er wirklich soooo schlimm? Nachdenklich verschwand dann auch er in seinem Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Lily wieder so schnell sie konnte auf und ging unter die Dusche. Sie beeilte sich, denn sie wollte James nicht über den Weg laufen. Doch sie hatte falsch gewettet. Kaum kam sie aus dem Bad, stand sie auch schon James gegenüber. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Er hielt sie fest. „Was ist denn jetzt schon

wieder?", fragte sie ihn genervt. Er schwieg eine Zeit lang, sagte dann aber doch „Ich wolle mich noch einmal wegen gestern entschuldigen.". „Schon okay, vergessen wir es.", sagte Lily. „Heißt das du verzeihst mir?", James schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „JA! Und jetzt lass mich Essen gehen.", sagte Lily und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankam, sah sie Diane an einem leeren Tisch sitzen. Sie weinte.

„Diane? Was ist denn los?", fragte sie Diane besorgt. Verheult sah Diane sie an. „Was los ist? Frag doch mal Sirius, deinen tollen besten Freund!", schrie sie Lily ins Gesicht. Erschreckt blickte Lily ihre Freundin an. „Okay ich frage ihn…", sagte Lily dann, als sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. Diane hatte sie noch nie angeschrieen. Das verwunderte sie. Sie ging an den Tisch, an dem Sirius mit Remus und Peter saß.

„Sirius. Was ist mit dir und Diane los? Die arme ist ja ganz fertig.", sagte sie, als sie an den Tisch kam. Kein guten Morgen. Es interessierte sie einfach zu sehr, was mit den beiden los war. „Frag sie das am besten selber Prinzessin….", sagte Sirius nur, und drehte sich wieder um. Lily merkte schnell, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr aus ihm heraus bekam. Sie ging zurück zu Diane. „Er sagt mir nichts.", sagte sie, als sie bei ihrem Tisch ankam. „JA! Das kann ich verstehen!! Es ist ihm peinlich! Er hat mit so einer blöden Kuh aus Ravenclaw rumgemacht!! Und ich habe ihn dabei erwischt!", schrie sie Lily an. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin. „Das hätte dir klar sein müssen…. Du weißt doch, dass er ein kleiner Casanova ist… Das rechtfertigt natürlich nicht sein verhalten….", sagte Lily. Diane fing in ihren Armen an zu weinen, als ob sie nie wieder aufhören würde.

Diane war gerade so richtig am weinen, als James die Halle betrat. Als er Diane und Lily dort sitzen sah, ging er auf sie zu und schaute so aus, als ob Diane ihm Leid tu würde. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er aufgebracht und streichelte Dianes Arm. Sie riss ihn weg. „FRAG SIRIUS!!!"; schrie sie ihn an. Erschreckte zurück. So hatte er Diane noch nie erlebt. „Was ist denn?", fragte er wieder. Lily schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, und Diane bekam einen neuen Weinkrampf. James machte sich auf den Weg zu Sirius.

„Was ist denn mit Diane los?", fragte er und setzte sich neben Remus. „Sie hat mich mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw erwischt…..", sagte Sirius gelassen. Es tat ihm nicht leid. „Ach und dir ist das jetzt egal oder was?", fragte James und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Nein..… es tut mir Leid, dass sie mich erwischt hat.", sagte er und grinste ihn an. „Sie wusste auf was sie sich einlässt." Fügte er dann hinzu. „Wenn du meinst.", sagte James und ging schnell etwas zu essen holen, damit Remus und Sirius nicht wieder auf die Glorreiche Idee kamen ihn irgendwo hin zu schleppen.

Nach dem Essen musste James sich beeilen, um nicht zu spät zu Verwandlung zu kommen. Seinem Lieblingsfach. Diane war nicht im Unterricht, sie lag immer noch weinend im Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor. Lily war auch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Aber sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass so etwas in der Art passieren würde. Denn immerhin, war Sirius der größte Casanova von Hogwarts. Er hielt es niemals lange mit einem Mädchen aus. Fast genauso wie Potter. Ach schon wieder hatte sie es getan! Sie hatte schon wieder an James gedacht. Das wollte sie das nächste Mal verhindern. Sie wollte nicht mehr an Potter denken. Sie versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Nachdem sie vergeblich versucht hatte nicht mehr an James zu denken, gab sie es schließlich auf und lies ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um nicht mehr an James zu denken. Doch was? Plötzlich sah James sie an, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Schnell sah sie weg. Doch er hatte es gemerkt und nahm sich vor, sie nach dem Unterricht darauf anzusprechen. Nach der Stunde, ging Lily so schnell aus dem Klassensaal wie es ging, doch James war leider schneller als sie und hatte sie schnell eingeholt.

„Evans, warte mal.", sagte er ruhig.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Lily genervt.

„Wieso hast du mich den ganzen Unterricht lang angesehen?", fuhr James fort.

„Ich habe dich nicht angesehen!", schrie sie ihn dann an, um sich aus der Sache zu retten.

„Vergiss es Evans, ich glaube dir das nicht, ich habe es doch gesehen.", sagte James wieder.

„Dann hast du dich vielleicht verguckt. Du brauchst eine neue Brille Potter!", versuchte Lily sich zu verteidigen. Aber so leicht würde James sich nicht wieder abschütteln lassen.

„Gib doch zu, dass der Kuss dir etwas bedeutet hat.", sagte James wieder.

„WAS? SOLL DAS EIN SCHERZ SEIN? Das war ein Ausrutscher, mehr nicht!", stellte Lily klar. Doch sie wusste dass sie log. Aber sie hasste James doch. Oder etwa doch nicht? Jetzt war sie verwirrt.

„Und nun entschuldige mich Potter, ich habe noch etwas zu tun.", sagte Lily schnell und verzog sich in Richtung Schulsprecherraum.

Das kann ich nicht glauben! Eigentlich will ich doch auch gar nichts mehr von ihr. Ich habe doch aufgegeben! Oder irre ich mich da? , dachte James und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sirius. Das ist total inakzeptabel! Ich will doch gar nichts von Potter! Er ist… süß…. nett….und hat wunderbare Augen….Nein! Quatsch! Was denkst du denn da wieder?? So ein Blödsinn! Ich mochte ihn noch nie, und das wird auch so bleiben! Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen, um nicht mehr andauernd an ihn zu denken! , dachte Lily währenddessen. Sie waren verwirrt. Alle beide. Doch Lily hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie sie James vergessen konnte. Da war so ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, der schon sehr lange in sie verliebt war. Sein Name war George White. Sie wusste, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war, um James zu vergessen. Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach George, auch wenn ihr ihre eigene Idee nicht so ganz gefiel. Aber sie musste es tun, wenn sie ihr Herz nicht ganz an James verlieren wollte. Er würde sie nur verletzen. Schließlich war er der zweitgrößte Casanova von Hogwarts und meinte es niemals ernst mit einem Mädchen, so viel hatte sie in den letzten Jahren über ihn gelernt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6. Der Werwolf**

Lily suchte fast das ganze Schloss nach George White ab, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Enttäuscht ging sie zurück in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, dass sie George morgen weitersuchen würde. Doch jetzt war sie zu müde und schlich in ihr Zimmer. Es war unaufgeräumt, was normalerweise gar nicht Lilys Art war. Aber sie legte sich nur müde in ihr Bett und dachte nach. War das so richtig was sie da tat? Sollte sie wirklich gegen ihre Gefühle entscheiden und George weitersuchen? Ja das sollte sie! Denn Potter meinte es niemals ernst mit einem Mädchen, dass wusste sie. Mit dem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily um 5 vor 7 auf. Sie war erschreckt. So etwas war ihr schon lange nicht mehr passiert, dass sie nicht um punkt halb 7 aufwachte. Doch das konnte daran liegen, dass sie so spät ins Bett gegangen war. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, klopfte es auch schon. „Was ist denn? Ich wollte gerade duschen!", sagte Lily hinter der Badtür. „Morgen Evans, ich wollte nur meine Sachen aus dem Bad haben, kann ich reinkommen?", ertönte James Stimme. „Ja aber beeil dich Potter, ich will heute noch fertig werden", antwortete sie und öffnete die Tür.

Da stand er. James Potter. Nur in Boxershorts gekleidet trat er ins Bad. Er war unglaublich gut trainiert und sah einfach nur toll aus. Doch schnell schüttelte Lily den Gedanken wieder ab. Denn James bedankte sich und verschwand auch schon wieder aus dem Bad. Lily ging schnell unter die Dusche. Als sie fertig war, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie wollte noch schnell etwas Essen, bevor der Unterricht begann. Als sie ankam, saßen alle 4 Rumtreiber schon am Tisch. Das war das erste Mal, dass James vor ihr in der Großen Halle war. Was war los mit ihm? Aber das konnte Lily auch egal sein. Sie holte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich neben Remus.

„Morgen Leute, na alles klar?", sagte Lily. „Morgen Prinzessin.", antwortete Sirius und stopfte sich noch einen Löffel voll Cornflakes in den Mund. „Morgen", sagte der Rest. „Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?", fragte James noch kauend. „Dein „Lieblingsfach", Potter", sagte Lily frech. „Ja was denn nu? Zaubertränke (sein Hassfach) oder Verwandlung? (sein Lieblingsfach).", fragte James, der nicht verstanden hatte, ob Lily es ironisch meinte, oder nicht. „Zaubertränke", antwortete Lily knapp. „Da haben wir ja wieder den Hühnchenprofessor! Jaaaa! Mein neuer Lieblingslehrer.", rief James. Lily schob sich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

Nach dem Essen, packte Lily ihre Bücher zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, als sie Lucius Malfoy und Serverus Snape über den Weg lief. Das war mal wieder wunderbar. Sie war eine halbe Stunde zu früh und stand nun alleine mit diesen beiden Volldeppen alleine im Kerker. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

„Na? Wo will unser kleines Schlammblut denn hin?", fragte Lucius.

„Zum Unterricht Malfoy, und da solltest du nun auch hingehen!", sagte Lily so furchteinflößend sie konnte. Doch anscheinend wollte es ihr nicht so wirklich gelingen.

Die beiden grinsten nur. „Weißt du Evans, wir mögen keine Schlammblüter in unseren Reihen! Du weißt, dass ich dich am liebsten Kaltmachen würde. Und das werde ich auch irgendwann tun, das verspreche ich dir Evans, aber für heute muss es dir genügen mit ein paar blauen Flecken davonzukommen.", sprach Lucius weiter und schaute Lily eiskalt an. Snape grinste nur dämlich. Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lily. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Langsam wich sie zurück. Was würde Malfoy jetzt tun?

Er schaute sie eindringlich an und hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach „Imperius!" . Nun konnte er mit Lily machen was er wollte. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Er schleuderte sie an die Wand ließ sie fliegen und von der Decke auf den Boden fallen. All das machte ihm Spass. Vor allem, wenn sie dabei auch noch Schmerzerfüllt aufschrie.

Nach 10 Minuten befreite er sie von ihrem Zauber und lies die keuchende Lily auf dem Boden liegen. Er und Snape verschwanden dann zu Muggelkunde. Lily lag immer noch auf dem Boden und schnappte nach Luft, als James die Treppe hinunter kam. Geschockt blickte er Lily an. Schnell rannte er zu ihr. Sie war blutverschmiert und es schien, als habe sie mehrere Knochenbrüche. „Evans? Kannst du mich hören? Was ist passiert?", fragte James aufgebracht. „Malfoy…..Snape…..", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, dafür war sie zu schwach.

James brachte sie in den Krankenflügel und ging nicht in den Unterricht. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben. Er wollte auf sie aufpassen. Er wurde für den Tag vom Unterricht befreit.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily erschöpft auf. Sie war zwar geheilt worden, doch ihr tat immer noch alles weh. James lag mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Bett und schlief. Wie niedlich. Er hat den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht auf mich aufgepasst…. , dachte Lily und legte sich wieder hin. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen und versuchte ohne James zu wecken aufzustehen. Doch es klappte nicht, kaum hatte sie einen Fuß aus dem Bett, wachte James auf. Gähnend schaute er sie an. „Sorry, wenn ich dich geweckt habe…", entschuldigte Lily sich.

„Schon okay… wie geht es dir?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Es geht schon besser, danke", antwortete Lily schnell und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schulsprecherraum. Sie wollte heute noch nicht zum Unterricht gehen.

„Kann ich dir helfen Evans?", fragte James sie.

„Nein, ich möchte mich einfach ins Bett legen und noch ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben, ist das okay?", sagte sie dann unsicher.

„Klar ist das okay. Ich gehe dann mal zum Unterricht.", sagte James und drehte sich um. Lily hielt ihn fest.

„Was ist denn noch Evans?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich danke dir Potter, dass du mir geholfen hast.", sagte sie schnell, bevor sie der Mut verließ.

Ihr schönes, rotes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie sah mitgenommen aus. James nickte kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Nachdem Lily ausgeschlafen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Mädchenschlafsaal. Diane lag einsam in ihrem Bett. Sie war seit 3 Tagen nicht aus dem Raum gekommen, um Sirius nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Sie lag mit einem Buch vor der Nase auf ihrem Bett und las. „Morgen", sagte Lily als sie nah genug an ihrem Bett war. Erschreckt blickte Diane von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, dass Lily rein gekommen war.

„Morgen Lils. Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt, als sie sah, wie fertig ihre Freundin aussah. „Ach ich hatte nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy und Snape gestern. Ist aber wieder okay.", antwortete Lily lässig.

Lily konnte Diane dazu überreden, mit ihr in die Große Halle zu kommen und etwas zu essen. Die Halle war leer. Natürlich, denn alle Schüler waren ja beim Unterricht. Die Große Halle war einsam und verlassen. Sie wirkte kühl und monoton, wenn man ihre Steinwände hochblickte. Doch die Tische waren schon gedeckt und Lily und Diane setzten sich und fingen an zu Essen. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde erschienen Remus, Sirius und James in der Großen Halle. Diane sprang auf und war auch schon verschwunden. Sie wussten alle warum und sahen Sirius an. Dieser setzte sich aber nur hin und versuchte aus Lily herauszuquetschen was gestern passiert war. Remus setzte sich still hin. Er sah ja Furchtbar aus! Sein Haar fiel ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, er war leichenblass und er hatte große Augenringe. Er sah irgendwie Krank aus. Kein wunder, es war Vollmond. Doch Lily hatte keine Ahnung von seinem Geheimnis. „Was ist denn mit dir los Remus?", fragte sie ihn. Er machte einen jämmerlichen Eindruck.

„Ach nichts, ich habe nur nicht ausgeschlafen.", sagte er nur knapp. Lily fragte nicht weiter nach, doch sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie beschloss die Rumtreiber etwas zu verfolgen, um herauszubekommen was los war.

Lily verfolgte Remus, James und Sirius den ganzen Tag lang, doch es passierte nichts Spannendes. Peter war nicht dabei. Es ging ihm nicht gut, deshalb hatte er sich in sein Bett im Gryffindorturm gelegt. Der Rest der Rumtreiber saß auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Rund um sie herum standen hohe Bäume und mitten auf der Lichtung stand ein Brunnen.

Sie machten ihre dummen Spässe und lachten sich darüber kaputt. Lily hatte sich hinter einem dicken Baum versteckt und hörte zu, was sie sagten.

„Ach Moony, pass bitte heute Abend auf, dass du keinen von uns auffrisst.", sagte Sirius scherzhaft. „Das ist nicht komisch Pad! Es könnte wirklich etwas passieren! Wir müssen aufpassen.", antwortete James. Lily wusste nicht worum es ging. Ratlos stand sie hinter dem Baum. Es wurde still. Waren sie gegangen? Lily lukte hinter dem Baum hervor. Sie war alleine auf der Lichtung. Sie ging zurück ins Schloss.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankam, saßen James, Sirius und Remus schon am Tisch und aßen.

Sie schaute die drei verwirrt an. „Guten Abend Prinzessin", begrüßte Sirius sie. „Was schaust du denn so?"

„Ach nichts, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass ihr schon beim Abendessen seid.", antwortete Lily und setzte sich neben ihn. „N'abend", sagte James und aß weiter. Als die Sonne langsam unterging, wurden die drei nervös. Schnell aßen sie ihre Teller leer und verabschiedeten sich eilig von Lily. Jetzt wollte sie es wissen. Sie ließ alles stehen und liegen und folgte den dreien unauffällig. Sie gingen in den Verbotenen Wald. Was um alles in der Welt wollen sie denn da?? , dachte Lily und lief ihnen weiter nach. Was sie dann sah konnte sie nicht glauben.

Remus verwandelte sich in einen Werwolf. Ein WERWOLF! Das konnte sie nicht glauben.

Das ist doch nicht möglich! , dachte sie. Oh doch es war möglich. Sie sah es doch. Und ihre Augen trügten sie nicht. Der Werwolf war riesig groß und hatte braunes zerstrubbeltes Fell.

Seine weißen Fangzähne ragten aus seinem Maul. Sie waren ca. 5 cm lang. Er brummte leise, aber es hörte sich nicht sehr freundlich an. Doch was dann kam irritierte Lily noch mehr.

Sirius verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Hund, dessen Fell genauso aussah wie seine Haare immer. Schön ordentlich. Und James verwandelte sich in einen braunen Hirsch. Ihr fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sie waren Animagi! Alle beide! Das hatten sie ihr nie gesagt! Jetzt verstand Lily auch woher die 3 ihre Spitznamen hatten. Remus wurde Moony genannt, was von Mond kam. Er hieß so, weil er sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

Sirius wurde Padfoot genannt, was übersetzt Tatze heißt. Es leitet sich von Sirius' Pfoten ab.

Und James nannte man Prongs, was Krone bedeutete. Damit war das Geweih des Hirsches gemeint. Jetzt wurde ihr einiges klar.

Man hätte meinen können, dass James und Sirius auf Remus aufpassten. Sie ließen ihn nie mehr als ein paar Schritte gehen. Das machte Remus anscheinend wütend. Er fing an die beiden anzugreifen. Lily wollte ihnen helfen, doch ihr fiel nicht ein wie. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie war zwar nicht so gut in Verwandlung, doch etwas einfaches würde sie hinbekommen.

Sie sprach einen Zauberspruch und sie verwandelte sich. Schnell rannte sie in Richtung Werwolf. Alle drei blieben verdutzt stehen und schauten sie an. Sie war ein weißer Wolf, mit schönem glatten Fell. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen.

Die drei wussten nicht wer sie war und starrten sie an. Alle standen verwirrt auf der Lichtung, auf der sie heute Mittag auch schon gestanden hatten. Der Werwolf hatte sich wieder gefangen und sprang auf James zu, der immer noch den weißen Wolf anstarrte. Lily reagierte schnell. Sie sprang dem Werwolf auf den Rücken und biss ihn, bevor er James anfallen konnte. Nun erwachte James aus seiner Starre und sprang zur Seite. Lily hatte sich auf dem Rücken des Werwolfes festgebissen und hing nun an ihm. Der Werwolf versuchte sie mit aller Kraft dort runter zu holen, doch es gelang ihm zuerst nicht. Doch da passierte es, er griff sie mit seiner Vorderpfote und holte sie von seinem Rücken runter. Er hob sie hoch in die Luft. Lily erstarrte.

Die Sonne würde gleich aufgehen und Lily hoffte, dass er sie bis dahin bloß anstarren würde. Doch sie hatte falsch gedacht. James und Sirius wollten ihr helfen, indem sie versuchten Remus abzulenken, doch er war nur auf Lily fixiert. Dann warf der Werwolf sie mit all seiner Kraft an einen nahe gelegenen Baum. Lily fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Da verwandelte Remus sich zurück. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er geschockt. Sirius und James verwandelten sich zurück und zeigten nur in die Richtung, wo der weiße Wolf auf dem Boden lag. Erschrocken gingen alle drei zu ihm hin. Er bewegte sich nicht. War er tot?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7. Ein verhängnisvolles Versprechen**

„Hallo? Aufwachen!", rief James dem Wolf ins Ohr. Er zuckte mit den Pfoten.

„Er lebt noch!" schrie Sirius aufgeregt. James schüttelte den Wolf und sich vernahmen ein leises Brummen. Der Wolf öffnete seine Smaragdgrünen Augen und schaute die drei ungläubig an. Sie stand auf und schaute sich um. Sie suchte ihren Zauberstab , den sich bevor sie sich auf den Werwolf gestürzt hatte, in ein Gebüsch geworfen hatte.

Sie fand das Gebüsch und brachte den Zauberstab zu James. Er wusste zuerst nicht, was er davon halten sollte, bis er bemerkte, dass es Lilys Zauberstab war. „Lily!", schrie er und rannte los. Er dachte, dass ihr etwas passiert war und wollte sie suchen. Innerlich seufzte Lily. Du Idiot. Hier bin ich doch! , dachte sie. Sirius schien es verstanden zu haben und schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Lily?", fragte er unsicher. Der Wolf sprang ihn voller Freunde an. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm sonst antworten sollte und schleckte ihm einmal quer über das Gesicht. „Ja eindeutig, das ist sie!", lachte Remus als er Sirius Gesicht sah. Er saß verzweifelt auf dem Boden und hatte nun ein angesabbertes Gesicht. Remus sprach schnell den Gegenzauber, der Lily wieder zurückverwandelte, da Sirius anscheinend nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war.

„Danke! Endlich! So versteht mich ja kein Mensch mehr.", lachte Lily. Dann spürte sie ein starkes Stechen in ihren Rippen. Es waren mehrere gebrochen, nach ihrem Aufprall an dem Baum. „Autsch!!", schrie sie. Dann kam James hinter einem Busch hervor. Als er Lily sah, rannte er sofort zu ihr. Dann sah er verdutzt Remus und Sirius an. „Sie war der Wolf.", sagte Sirius knapp. „Aber!...Dann…hat sie mir ja das Leben gerettet…!!!",antwortete James geschockt.

„Hey Potter, ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass mein Lieblingsfeind einfach gefressen wird.", flüsterte Lily, die immer noch am Boden lag. „Oh…bitte nenn mich James okay…", sagte James.

„Okay und du mich Lily okay?", hauchte Lily.

„Okay", sagte James. Dann fiel Lily wieder in Ohnmacht.

„Oh man Moony … das war echt gefährlich.", sagte James an Remus gewandt. Er hob Lily hoch und die 3 machten sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Als Lily aufwachte, blickte sie in James braune Augen.

„Wie geht's?", fragte er.

„Potter…ähm ich meine James… was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lily immer noch etwas verwirrt. „Ich hab auf dich aufgepasst.", sagte James und grinste sie an. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Also wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie erneut.

„Ganz okay…", antwortete sie. Sie flüsterte mehr.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken…", sagte James leise.

„Für was denn?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Das du mich gerettet hast…",sprach James weiter.

„Hey…das ist doch selbstverständlich…", antwortete Lily darauf.

„Nein ist es nicht…..du hasst mich doch eigentlich…", sagte James dann.

Lily musste lachen.

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Es macht mir nur Spass dich zu ärgern.", sagte sie immer noch lachend.

Jetzt musste James auch lachen. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Diane trat ein.

„Hey Lils, wie geht es dir? Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie.

Lily und James sahen sich an und lachten los. Diane sah die beiden verdutzt an.

„Naja ….es war ein kleiner…. Unfall", sagte James immer noch lachend. Diane fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Was sie jetzt wohl von uns denkt. , dachten Lily und James. Sie dachten , dass Diane das auch lustig finden würde, doch sie wurde anscheinend sauer. Sie drehte sich um und verlies türknallend den Krankenflügel.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte James überrascht. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was in Diane gefahren war. War es immer noch wegen Sirius? Doch bevor Lily richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, war sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Wie süß sie doch ist…Aber wieso hat sie mich gerettet? Ihr Leben für mich riskiert? , dachte James. Er ließ sie weiter schlafen. Am Samstagmorgen wachte Lily wieder auf.

Sie sah wie James noch friedlich schlafend mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Bett lag. Wie süß , dachte Lily und weckte ihn sanft auf. „Was ist los?", fragte er verschlafen.

„Es ist Samstagmorgen.", antwortete Lily ihm. „Wollen wir nicht draußen spazieren gehen?"

„Ja klar.", sagte James gähnend und die beiden verließen den Krankenflügel. Lilys Knochenbrüche wurden natürlich schon lange geheilt. Sie gingen aus dem Schloss und setzten sich auf eine Wiese.

Die Blumen blühten noch schön, obwohl es schon später Herbst war. Sie setzten sich mitten auf die Wiese uns James erzählte seine Witze. Erstaunlicherweise fand Lily sie sogar lustig und sie musste lachen. Wieso fand sie seine Witze auf einmal komisch? Was war so anders an ihnen als noch vor einigen Monaten? Sie wollte ihnen nicht den Tag versauen, indem sie sich den Kopf mit solchen Nichtigkeiten zerbrach.

Nachdem er keine Witze mehr auf Lager hatte, legten sich James und Lily in die Wiese und schauten sich die Wolken an. Auf einmal bemerkte Lily einen Schatten über sich und schaute auf. Es war James. Er grinste sie an und dann fing er an sie zu kitzeln.

„WAAAH!! Hör auf!!", schrie sie. Sie war sehr kitzlig und versuchte nun James zu entkommen, doch leider war er schneller und stärker. Dann hatte er aber Gnade mit ihr und lies von ihr ab. Sie fielen beide erschöpft ins Gras. Dann bemerkte Lily wieder einen Schatten über ihrem Gesicht. „Lass das James, ich hab genug.", sagte sie lachend.

„Was ist?", fragte James, der neben ihr lag. Erschreckt fuhr Lily hoch und blickte in die Augen von Lucius Malfoy. Seine Eisblauen Augen starrten sie Eiskalt an.

„Oh Potter, wieso gibst du dich mit diesem wertlosen Schlammblut ab?", fragte er immer noch eiskalt. Erschreckt fuhr James hoch. „Malfoy! Lass uns in Ruhe und nenn Lily nie wieder ein Schlammblut, haben wir uns da verstanden?", sagte James gereizt.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab. „Du weißt, dass ich keine Sekunde zögern würde, euch beide umzubringen, Potter!", zischte er. Jetzt zog auch James seinen Zauberstab, obwohl er wusste, dass er im Ernstfall keine Chance gegen Lucius haben würde, würde er Lily verteidigen. Was es auch kosten würde. Aber warum würde er das tun? Weil sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte! Deswegen!

Doch Lucius fing an zu lachen. Es war ein eisiges Lachen. Frei von jeder Freude.

„Ach Potter, lassen wir diese Kinderspielchen. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, was jemand wie DU mit einer wie DER willst.", sagte Lucius spottend. „Ach Lucius, so etwas wie Freundschaft kennst du ja nicht, aber das ist bei dir ja auch nicht schlimm. Wer würde denn schon mit dir befreundet sein wollen?", gab James frech zurück. „Ich!", hörte man Snapes Stimme, der auf einmal auftauchte. Er lächelte fast ebenso kalt wie Lucius. „Ah ich verstehe, dick und doof.", sagte James und wollte gerade gehen, als ihn jemand festhielt. Es war Snape. „Nimm das zurück Potter!", schrie er ihn an. „Nein das werde ich nicht zurücknehmen.", lachte James. Lucius funkelte ihn böse an.

„Lasst den Unsinn! Geht doch einfach und lasst uns in Ruhe!", mischte Lily sich ein.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt Evans?", sagte Snape und ging auf sie zu. „Lass das Severus, das mache ich.", hörte man Lucius sagen. Er schritt auf Lily zu. Sie begann zu zittern. Was hatte er jetzt vor? „So Evans! Wer hat dir erlaubt dich hier einzumischen?", fragte Lucius sie gehässig. Lily ging, zu seiner Überraschung, auf ihn zu. Unauffällig zog sie ihren Zauberstab. „Ach weißt du Lucius, das habe ich mir selber erlaubt.", sagte sie ruhig. „Aber weißt du ich habe dir noch etwas zu sagen.". sie lächelte zuckersüß. „Und was Evans?", fragte Lucius und klang sehr desinteressiert. Gleich wird es dich interessieren, was ich zu sagen habe. , dachte Lily zähneknirschend. „Expelliamus!", rief sie ohne Vorwarnung. Lucius flog in hohem Bogen auf die Erde.

„Das werdet ihr zwei mir büßen! Das schwöre ich! Dafür mache ich dich kalt Evans! Ich wünsche euch, dass die Todesser euch holen!", schrie Lucius und verschwand mit seinem Zauberstab im Schloss. Lily fing an zu zittern. Sie wusste, wenn Lucius Malfoy einem drohte, dann war das ernst gemeint. Und zwar Todernst!

James nahm sie in den Arm. „Er meint es nicht ernst. Er wird es nicht wagen dir etwas anzutun.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme. Lily fühlte sich geborgen… Warum? Es war doch nur James Potter! Sie hatte ihn doch mal gehasst…. Nein sie hasste ihn doch noch immer! Oder nicht? Sie war verwirrt. Warum fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl und geborgen? Sie wusste es nicht…

Sie gingen zurück ins Schloss, kaum waren sie durch das Tor gegangen, kamen ihnen Remus, Sirius und Peter entgegen. „Heeey Prinzessin!", rief Sirius und rannte auf Lily zu. Er umarmte sie stürmisch. Sie war fix und fertig, wegen ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy. „Was ist denn los? Du siehst so müde aus.", sagte Sirius und sah sie besorgt an. „Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy und Snape! Mehr nicht.", antwortete James ruhig.

Er kochte vor Wut. Aber er wollte seine Wut unterdrücken. „Was hat diese miese Ratte diesmal gemacht?", sagte Sirius gereizt. Er konnte Malfoy genauso wenig leiden, wie die anderen. Sie hassten ihn alle. Er war eiskalt und scheute noch nicht einmal davor einen Menschen umzubringen.

James brachte Lily in ihr Zimmer und kehrte zu Sirius und den anderen zurück. „Okay also du wolltest wissen was Malfoy gemacht hat richtig?", fragte James Sirius. „Also Lily und ich waren draußen und dann kam Malfoy und musste Lily mal wieder beschimpfen, als du-weißt-schon-was. Dann kam Snape dazu und Lily hat Malfoy einen Expelliamus auf den Hals gehetzt . Naja dann ist er auf den Boden geflogen und dann hat er damit gedroht sie umzubringen.", erklärte James knapp.

„Oh mein Gott James! Du weißt, dass Malfoy nicht einfach so Drohungen ausspricht!", rief Sirius. „Wenn du so weiter schreist, dann weiß es gleich ganz Hogwarts.", entgegnete James.

„Tut mir Leid….", entschuldigte Sirius sich. Sie gingen alle in die Große Halle, zum Abendessen. Nach dem Essen, ging James ohne zu zögern in den Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort sah er Lily sitzen. Er ging auf sie zu. Sie weinte. „Was ist denn los Lily?", fragte James unsicher.

„Ach…. Nichts…. Es ist nur wegen heute Mittag….. wegen Malfoy weißt du…", sagte sie leise.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Lily. Er wird dir schon nichts tun. Das traut er sich nicht. Und die Drohung mit den Todessern…. Ach komm schon, was hat er schon für einen Einfluss auf die Todesser? ", sagte James und wollte sie beruhigen.

„Mach dir nichts vor James… Lucius Malfoy macht seine Drohungen immer wahr… und er hat gesagt dass er mich umbringen wird.", entgegnete Lily und bekam einen neuen Weinkrampf. James nahm sie in den Arm.

„Beruhig dich Lily… wir gehen morgen zu Professor Dumbledore okay?", sagte James mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Okay….", hauchte Lily.

Sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Sie fühlte sich in James Gegenwart wohl. Warum, wusste sie nicht. „Ich glaube du solltest nun ins Bett gehen und dich ausschlafen Lily.", sagte James dann und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Als er gerade die Tür schließen wollte sagte Lily „James?"

„Ja?", antwortete James unsicher.

„Gehst du mit mir aus?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8. Der Weihnachtsball**

„Was?", fragte James.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehst.", erklärte Lily locker. Sie war sich genau bewusst, was sie eben gesagt hatte, doch sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie das tat. Aber sie tat es dennoch.

„Ja das habe ich schon verstanden, aber wieso willst du denn auf einmal mit mir ausgehen? Das verstehe ich nicht.", gab James immer noch verwirrt zurück.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau…. Vielleicht habe ich ja gemerkt, dass du doch kein so übler Kerl bist.", sagte Lily lächelnd. „Also was ist nun? Gehst du mit mir aus, oder nicht?"

Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ihre schönen Smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten.

„Klar!!", rief James und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie stoppte ihn.

„Nana, so weit sind wir dann aber doch nicht.", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Du kannst ja fast so dämlich grinsen wie ich.", erwiderte James und setzte sein blödestes grinsen auf. Sofort wich das Grinsen aus Lilys Gesicht. Sehe ich etwa SO aus wenn ich grinse?? Das kann doch nicht sein! , dachte Lily. Auf einmal fing sie lauthals an zu lachen. Als erstes verstand James überhaupt nichts, doch dann musste auch er lachen.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigten sie sich wieder.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber schlafen gehen…", sagte Lily dann.

„Aber morgen ist doch Sonntag und wir haben gerade mal 22:00 Uhr!", antwortete James.

„Ach weißt du…. ich habe mich immer noch nicht ganz erholt…ich bin müde.", sagte Lily dann.

„Na dann, gute Nacht Lily.", antwortete James ihr und ging in Richtung sein Zimmer.

„Nacht!", rief Lily ihm noch hinterher, bevor er hinter der Tür verschwand.

Was habe ich denn da schon wieder gemacht?? Ich habe James Potter gefragt, ob er mit mir ausgeht! Wie bescheuert bin ich denn eigentlich?? Ich habe ihn doch immer gehasst! Und das sollte auch so bleiben! Naja ich muss ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten, nur weil ich ein einziges mal mit ihm ausgehe…. Ich werde es schon überleben. , dachte Lily, als sie in ihr Zimmer ging.

Was war das denn? SIE hat MICH gefragt, ob ich mit ihr ausgehe? Das ist doch normalerweise mein Part. Naja, ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beschweren. Ist ja auch okay so. Aber warum macht sie das? Vielleicht mag sie mich ja doch mehr, als sie sich eingesteht…..", dachte James derweil und warf sein T-Shirt auf sein Bett.

Während James und Lily im Bett lagen, war Sirius mit Remus und Diane draußen. Er hatte sich mit Diane versöhnt, doch etwas war anders zwischen ihnen. Diane war anscheinend nicht mehr interessiert an ihm. Aber ihm sollte das ganz recht sein. So hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe.

„Was meinst du? Wird aus Lily und James was, oder nicht? Du müsstest Lily doch am besten kennen.", fragte Remus Sirius.

„Hm ich bin mir nicht sicher…..in solchen Sachen ist Lily etwas eigen. Aber ich denke schon, dass die beiden ein hübsches, kleines Pärchen werden.", antwortete Sirius lächelnd.

Diane lief schweigend neben Remus. Sie sah betrübt aus.

„Was ist denn mit dir los Diane?", fragte Remus sie nachdem er das eine Weile mit angesehen hatte.

„Was??", Diane war wie aus einem Traum erwacht.

„Was los ist. Du siehst so Traurig aus.", sagte Remus noch Einmal.

„Ach nichts… ihr könnt mir sowieso nicht helfen…", gab Diane traurig zurück.

„Sag es uns doch wenigstens.", nun richtete Sirius das Wort an sie.

„Nein, es ist schon okay!!", schnippte sie zurück.

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Was denkst du denn eigentlich über Lily und James? Denkst du, dass sie zusammen kommen?", sagte Sirius dann. Er schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen z haben. Dianes Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Lily ignoriert mich, nur weil sie bei ihrem tollen James sein will! Und NEIN ich denke nicht, dass sie zusammen kommen."; fauchte sie Sirius an. „_Und ich hoffe es auch…."_, fügte sie flüsternd hinzu, doch es hörte niemand.

„Wie du meinst… Wir sollten ins Schloss zurückkehren.", sagte Remus dann, und ging in Richtung Schloss.

„Ich bin noch verabredet. Gute Nacht.", sagte Diane dann, und ging geradewegs zum Verbotenen Wald. Sirius und Remus sahen sich ratlos an. Aber sie beschlossen sie nicht noch weiter zu nerven, da sie ja ohnehin schon ziemlich sauer war. Beide gingen in ihren Schlafsaal und ließen sich erschöpft auf ihre Betten fallen.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Lily ins Bad, als James aus diesem kam. Er war nur mit einem Handtuch untenrum bekleidet. Seine Haare waren nass, aber sie standen trotzdem in alle Richtungen ab. Er war unglaublich gut trainiert, doch das hatte Lily schon früher bemerkt.

In diesem Moment, wurde Lily erst bewusst, wie gut aussehend James eigentlich war.

„Guten Morgen Lils, hast du gut geschlafen?", frage er sie lässig.

„Ähm… ja… danke…. Und du?", gab sie stotternd zurück. Sie starrte immer noch seinen gut bemuskelten Oberkörper an.

„Ja danke. Hab ich da was?", fragte James und schaute sich seinen Bauch an.

„Nein schon ok. Bist du fertig im Bad? Es gibt nämlich noch andere Leute, die auch da rein müssen.", versuchte sie abzulenken. Da er ihr gutes Verhältnis nicht schon wieder kaputt machen wollte, sagte er: „Ja ich bin fertig. Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen.", und ging aus dem Bad. Er zog sich an und ging runter in die Große Halle.

Als er rein kam, war das erste was er sah, Diane, die sich ganz normal mit Sirius unterhielt, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen wäre. Was ist denn auf einmal mit der los? , dachte James und schritt auf seine Freude zu. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, fragte James „Habt ihr euch vertragen?" und schaute Diane an.

„Ja haben wir, ein Problem für dich James?", zickte sie ihn an.

„Nein, wieso sollte es?", fragte James und schaute sie überrascht an. Was war denn mit ihr los? In letzter Zeit war sie immer so unfreundlich. Ganz anders als sonst.

„Wo ist denn Lils?", fragte Remus. Da stand Diane mit einem Ruck auf und verschwand aus der Großen Halle. Die Rumtreiber schauten sich fragend an.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte James. Dann ging die Tür der Großen Halle auf und Lily trat ein. Auch sie sah verwirrt aus.

„Kann mir mal bitte einer von euch sagen, was mit Diane los ist?", fragte sie, als sie bei den 4 ankam. „Ne Sorry Lils, sie ist einfach abgehauen.", sagte Sirius. „Hat sie dich denn nicht begrüßt?"

„Nein hat sie nicht. Sie ist wutschnaubend an mir vorbei gegangen.", sagte Lily und schaute Sirius eindringlich an.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, ehrlich!", rief Sirius, bevor Lily irgendetwas sagen konnte.

„Ist ja schon okay. Ich werde nachher mit ihr reden.", sagte Lily dann und setzte sich hin.

„Tut mir ja Leid, Lily, doch wir müssen den Weihnachtsball planen.", sagte James dann.

„Was? Ist denn schon so viel Zeit vergangen?", sagte Lily erstaunt.

„Ja ist es. Und jetzt komm", gab James zurück und zog sie mit sich, noch bevor sie etwas einwenden konnte.

„Was soll das? Ich habe noch nicht mal etwas gegessen!", fuhr sie James an, als sie im Schulsprecherraum ankamen.

„Ja, aber in einer Woche ist Weihnachten, und dann müssen wir ja wohl so langsam den Ball organisieren oder?", sagte James dann und grinste sie an.

„Ja du hast ja recht….", gab sie dann nach und setzte sich an den großen Tisch.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und es war später Nachmittag, als James und Lily beschlossen, die Dekoration am nächsten Tag zu besprechen, da sie anscheinend verschiedene Ansichten hatten.

Plötzlich fiel Lily ein, dass sie noch gar kein Kleid für den Weihnachtsball hatte.

„Oh mist!", rief sie. Erschreckt ja James sie an.

„Was ist denn los Lils?", fragte er.

„Ich brauche noch ein Kleid für den Weihnachtsball.", erklärte Lily.

„Ach, das trifft sich ja super. Ich brauche auch noch einen Festumhang. Wollen wir nicht morgen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen und uns die Sachen kaufen?", schlug James vor.

Lily wusste nicht so recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sollte sie mit ihm ALLEINE nach Hogsmeade gehen? Warum nicht? Schließlich würde sie ja auch mit ihm ausgehen.

„Klar. Können wir machen. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, James ich muss noch lernen.", sagte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter James. Er verließ immer noch verwirrt den Schulsprecherraum und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden, als er auf Lucius Malfoy traf.

Er sah genauso aus wie immer. Ein eiskalter, fieser Blick und seine Haaren waren platt gedrückt, als wäre eine Dampfwalze darüber gefahren.

„Oh, Potter. Wo hast du denn deine kleine Schlammblut Freundin gelassen? Hat Voldemort sie endlich mitgenommen?", fragte er gehässig. Aber das war ja nichts Neues.

„Oh Malfoy, dafür bist du fällig!!", schrie James ihn an und ging auf ihn los. James hatte sich noch nie wirklich geprügelt. Warum tat er es jetzt? Es war ihm auch egal, wieso er das tat, er wusste, dass Malfoy es verdient hatte.

Plötzlich kamen Sirius, Remus und Peter um die Ecke. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, rissen sie die beiden auseinander. James und Lucius hatten beide eine blutende Nase.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, euch einfach so zu Prügeln??", fragte Sirius geschockt. So hatte er James noch nie erlebt. James schwieg und riss sich von Sirius los. Dann machte er sich, mit immer noch blutender Nase auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherraum. Aber konnte er Lily so unter die Augen treten? Ach was sie war ja in ihrem Zimmer. Doch da hatte er falsch gewettet, denn kaum war er die Treppe hochgestiegen, kam ihm auch schon Lily entgegen und schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„James?? Was hast du denn gemacht?? Hast du deine Brille verloren und bist gegen eine Wand gelaufen?", fragte Lily ihn.

„Nein! Ich habe mich mit Malfoy geschlagen!", sagte James. Lily sah nun noch geschockter aus.

„Wieso das denn? Was hat dieser Mistkerl denn schon wieder gemacht?", fragte Lily.

„Ach ist ja auch egal, warum ich das gemacht habe….", antwortete James ihr. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass es wegen ihr war.

„Okay. Dann kommst du jetzt erst einmal mit ins Bad. Wir müssen erst mal das Blut wegwaschen. Und dann legst du dich ins Bett.", sagte Lily in einem befehlerischen Ton. Aber sie machte sich nur Sorgen.

Sie schleppte James ins Bad und wusch ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Tut es weh?", fragte sie dann leise?

„Nein", flüsterte James. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher. Doch Lily wollte ihn nicht wieder küssen. Dann würde sie wieder diese seltsamen Gefühle bekommen, die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Sie wollte es einfach nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was diese seltsamen Gefühle bedeuten sollten.

„So und jetzt legst du dich ins Bett okay? Morgen geht der Unterricht wieder los.", sagte sie schnell und verschwand aus dem Bad. James blieb verwirrt zurück. Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? , dachte er und ging in sein Zimmer.

Wieso bin ich immer so aufgeregt, wenn ich in seiner nähe bin? Es ist doch nur James! NUR James! Ich verstehe das alles nicht mehr…. , dachte Lily und legte sich in ihr Bett.

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Flug und schon bald machten sich Lily und James auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Bald hatten sie auch schon einen schönen Umhang für James gefunden. Doch ein Kleid für Lily konnten sie einfach nicht finden. Auf einmal, sah Lily einen neuen Laden. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, doch sie wollte sich mal umsehen.

Sie schleppte James hinter sich her.

Als sie den Laden betraten, kam ihnen eine warme Brise entgegen. Der große Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, war in etwa halb so groß, wie die Große Halle und war schön dekoriert. In einem Schaufenster hingen wunderschöne Kleider und in der rechten Ecke ebenfalls. Hier könnte Lily eventuell etwas finden.

„Guten Tag die Dame und der Herr.", begrüßte die Ladenbesitzerin die beiden.

„Guten Tag. Wir suchen ein Kleid für den Weihnachtsball an Hogwarts.", sagte James.

„Für sie?", fragte die Frau und schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Nein für mich.", antwortete Lily lachend. Die Frau fing an zu strahlen.

„Da habe ich genau das richtige für sie. Warten sie bitte einen Augenblick.", sagte Die Frau und Verschwand hinter einem großen lila Vorhang.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten kam sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor und hatte ein wunderschönes dunkelrotes Kleid in der Hand. Es war mit dunkelroter Spitze und Rosen verziert. Lily bekam große Augen. „Das ist ja wunderschön! Darf ich es anprobieren?", schoss es aus ihr heraus.

„Aber natürlich Miss.", sagte die Frau strahlend und hielt Lily das Kleid hin. Lily nahm es und trat in die Umkleide Kabine. Als sie wieder heraus kam, staunte James nicht schlecht. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Unvergleichbar mit den anderen, die dort sein werden, da war James sich sicher. „Wow!", sagte er schnell, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er eben gesagt hatte. „Ähm.. ich meine: sieht gut aus Lily.", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Sie kauften das Kleid und machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Mittlerweile war es schon Abend geworden. Sie beeilten sich, um noch etwas von dem Essen abzubekommen, als sie Diane über den Weg liefen. Sie sah die beiden verächtlich an. Was war nur los mit ihr? Wieso war sie von einem Tag auf den anderen so geworden? Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Hey süße!", sagte Lily schnell und wollte ihre Freundin umarme, als sie von dieser gestoppt wurde. „Wann ist denn der Weihnachtsball?", fragte sie Seelenruhig, als ob es normal wäre, wie sie mit ihren Freunden umging.

„Am Freitagabend. Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so komisch zu mir Diane?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Ach ich bin anders??", fragte Diane verdutzt. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgeafllen!"

Sie drehte sich um und rempelte James an. Dann ging sie in Richtung Gryffindor Schlafsaal.

„Was war das denn??", fragte James entrüstet.

„Keine Ahnung…..", gab Lily zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schulsprecherraum. Sie hatte nach dieser Begegnung keinen Hunger mehr. Sie wollte einfach nur ins Bett. „Nacht James.", warf sie in den Raum und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Das muss sie übel mitgenommen haben….. Was ist nur mit Diane los?? , dachte James und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Fluge und Diane lies sich immer weniger draußen blicken. Sie verkroch sich bis Abends in ihrem Schlafsaal und dann kam sie raus und schlich sich aus dem Schloss. James hatte sie einige male dabei beobachtet. Aber was wollte sie dort draußen? James war ihr auch schon einmal gefolgt, doch sie verschwand auf einmal wie von Erdboden. Das war rätselhaft, sogar für ihn. Nun war es so weit. Es war Freitagnachmittag und Lily und James machten sich auf in die Große Halle, um sie zu dekorieren.

Wie sie es auch drehten und wendeten, die Große Halle sah nie viel anders aus als sonst, außer, dass ein großer Weihnachtsbaum vorne stand. Lily seufzte. Jetzt war es ihr auch egal. Es sah gut aus, und das war die Hauptsache. Ohne ein Wort mit James zu reden, ging sie zurück in den Schulsprecherraum und dann in ihr Zimmer um sie fertig zu machen.

James tat es ihr nach.

Um punkt 19:00 verließ Lily ihr Zimmer und klopfte bei James.

„Herein.", kam es von drinnen und Lily öffnete die Tür. James fiel die Kinnlade runter, als er Lily sah. Sie hatte das Kleid an, das sie in Hogsmeade gekauft hatten und ihre Haare waren Hochgesteckt. Sie sah einfach toll aus.

„Können wir gehen?", fragte Lily.

„Ja klar.", antwortete James. Auch er hatte sich schick gemacht für den Abend. Denn es war das erste Mal, dass Lily mit ihm ausging, da musste er schließlich gut aussehen.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, war sie bereits voll mit anderen Schülern. Lucius saß mit Severus in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Diane konnte Lily nicht sehen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass es so voll war.

Es war eine ruhige schöne Atmosphäre und Lily und James tanzten in aller ruhe zusammen. In Lily kamen wieder diese seltsamen Gefühle auf. Sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie nur mit James befreundet sein wollte. Mehr nicht.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Lily?", fragte James.

„Ja.", antwortete sie neugierig.

„Ich….ähm… wollte…fragen….", stotterte er.

„Ja?", Lily wurde nun unsicher.

„Darf ich dich küssen?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Erschreckt blieb Lily stehen. Sie schaute ihn an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher, als die Tür der Großen Halle explodierte. Alle starrten zur Tür. Die jüngeren begannen zu schreien.

Lily fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie sah, wer in die Halle einmarschierte.

Es waren Voldemorts Todesser. Ihnen Voran, lief zum erstaunen aller, Diane mit einem eiskalten lächeln auf den Lippen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9. Das Geheimnis**

Entsetzt schauten alle Diane und die anderen Todesser an. Was hatten sie hier zu suchen? Würden sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach Schlammblütern machen und sie umbringen? Hoffentlich nicht, denn das würde einen Skandal geben. Diane kam mit einem eiskalten lächeln auf Lily zu. Ihr stockte der Atem. Was hatte sie jetzt vor?

„Nun siehst du, was du aus mir gemacht hast Lily Evans!", schrie sie Lily förmlich an. James stellte sich vor sie um sie zu beschützen. Als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, merkte er, dass er ihn ja gar nicht dabei hatte. Er fluchte innerlich.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er Diane.

„Das geht dich mal gar nichts an Potter!!", brüllte sie. James zuckte zusammen. Wieso war sie nur so aggressiv?

„Okay dann sag es mir wenigstens! Was habe ich denn gemacht Diane?", wollte Lily wissen und trat hinter James hervor.

„Das werde ich dir sagen, aber vorher werden wir hier mal ordentlich aufräumen.", gab Diane zurück und hob ihre Hand, sodass sie alle sehen konnten. Sofort schossen die Todesser auf die Schüler los. Panik brach aus.

Lily sah sich um. Sie konnte Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr entdecken. Dort wo er eben noch neben Snape saß, war jetzt ein leerer Platz und ein verwirrter Snape saß auf dem Boden. Wo ist er hin? , fragte Lily sich. Doch sie hatte im Moment anderes zu tun, als sich um Malfoy zu kümmern. Sie schaute sich weiter um, bis sie von einem Schülerstrom erfasst und mitgezogen wurde.

Alle rannten wie wild in der Großen Halle umher. Auf einmal schoss ein blauer Blitz durch die Halle und alle erstarrten. Dumbledore trat ein.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er wütend. Doch da alle starr waren, konnte ihm keiner antworten. Er löste den Zauber und fragte erneut. Die Todesser bekamen Angst. Dumbledore war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt. Da konnte man selbst als Todesser angst bekommen.

Dann erblickte Lily ihn. Lucius Malfoy. Allerdings konnte man ihn nicht wirklich erkennen, da er eine Kapuze im Gesicht hängen hatte. Lily hatte ihn erkannt, weil sie ihm ein Stück hoch gerutscht war, allerdings hatte er sie sofort wieder runter gezogen. Er stand auf der Seite der Todesser. Er hat sich ihnen angeschlossen!! , dachte Lily entsetzt. Das würde er bereuen. Doch dann flog die Tür der Großen Halle ein zweites Mal auf.

Plötzlich trat Voldemort persönlich durch das Tor der Großen Halle und schritt auf Dumbledore zu.

Er verneigte sich. Doch es war keineswegs eine Geste des Respekts, sondern eine Geste des

Hohns.

„Professor Dumbledore, was für eine Ehre.", sagte er.

„Was wollen sie hier?", gab Dumbledore Tonlos zurück.

„Sie alter seniler Trottel! Dachten sie wirklich, ich wäre besiegt? Nein, meine Kraft steigt von Tag zu Tag und ich bekomme immer mehr Anhänger. Eines Tages werde ich Hogwarts vernichten, das schwöre ich!", rief Voldemort. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er sich zurück drehte und rief „Petrificus Totalus!". Dumbledore kippte hinterrücks um. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und die anderen Lehrer waren noch auf einer Konferenz.

„Macht weiter, wo ihr aufgehört habt!", schrie Voldemort die Todesser an und verschwand wieder aus der Großen Halle.

Sofort brach das Chaos erneut aus. Sie attackierten sich gegenseitig, doch am Ende konnten die Schüler von Hogwarts die Todesser zurückdrängen und besiegen. Diane schritt wieder ruhig auf Lily zu. „Das werdet ihr alle bereuen süße", sagte sie und wollte gehen, als von hinten 2 Todesser angerannt kamen. Sie fassten Lily unter den Armen und schleppten sie blitzschnell aus der Großen Halle. Diane grinste.

„Jetzt gibt es Rache.", flüsterte sie.

„Diane!", rief James mit heiserer Stimme von hinten. „Was habt ihr mit Lily vor?"

„Ach mein lieber, das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, was wir so alles mit ihr anstellen werden.", sagte sie und trat auf James zu. Er schluckte.

„Was soll das Diane? Ihr ward doch mal beste Freundinnen.", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen. Doch es half nichts. Sie lächelte ihn eiskalt an. Als sie noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war, blieb sie stehen. Was will sie? , dachte James.

Diane sah ihn an. „Potter…. Ihr beide versteht gar nichts! Und ihr werdet mich auch niemals verstehen…. Aber eine Sache will ich dir sagen: So schnell wirst du Lily nicht wieder sehen."

Sie ging einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und hauchte James einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser schaute sie geschockt an. Diane drehte sich um, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und ging aus der Großen Halle. Zurück blieben ein Haufen verwirrter Schüler und ein nicht weniger verwirrter James.

„Was war das denn??", rief Sirius geschockt und rannte auf James zu. James antwortete nicht. Er war wie betäubt. Was war da eben passiert? Diane und die Todesser hatten Lily entführt. Was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Sie war eine Muggelgeborene und das wusste Voldemort. Wollten sie sie töten? Nein! Das konnte James nicht zulassen. Aber was Diane zu ihm gesagt hatte, verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Was verstand er nicht? Was verstanden SIE nicht? Das war für ihn ein Rätsel.

„Prongs?", fragte Sirius erneut.

„Was?", gab James immer noch verwirrt von sich.

„Was hat sie gesagt? Und warum haben sie Lily mitgenommen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Sie sagte….ähm….dass Lily und ich sie nicht verstehen….. und dass ich Lily so schnell nicht wieder sehen werde.", gab er tonlos zurück. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Hey Prongs…. Wir werden sie finden und zurückholen.", versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen.

James stand da ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an und er schaffte es.

Langsam kam Dumbledore wieder zu sich und blickte sich suchend um. Doch Voldemort war schon weg. Er stand auf und schritt auf James und Sirius zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er dann.

„Sie …. haben….Lily…. mitgenommen….", stammelte James.

Entsetzt blickte Dumbledore Sirius an.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte er.

Sirius nickte bloß. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Wie sollten sie sie finden? Wieso hatten sie sie überhaupt mitgenommen? Hätten sie sie töten wollen, hätten sie es doch auch hier schon tun können, also was wollten sie von ihr?

„Gehen sie sofort in ihre Schlafsääle und ruhen sie sich aus. Wir werden morgen die Krisensitzung einberufen. Sie beide, Mr. Black und Mr. Potter, sind natürlich auch dabei.", sagte Dumbledore und versuchte die anderen Schüler zu beruhigen.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

James nickte und verließ die Große Halle schweigend.

Sirius lief schweigend hinter ihm her. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich wurde seine beste Freundin gerade entführt. Und ihr Schicksal blieb immer noch ungewiss.

Als sie vor der Tür des Schulsprecherraumes standen, drehte James sich wieder um.

„Kann ich nicht bei euch schlafen?", fragte er Sirius. Sirius blieb mit offenem Mund vor ihm stehen. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? James Potter wollte bei ihnen schlafen und nicht in seinem riesigen Zimmer? Na gut es war auch verständlich, dass er in so einer Situation nicht allein sein wollte.

„Klar Prongs. Komm schon mit.", sagte er und schleppte James zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser legte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in ein freies Bett und wollte nur noch seine Ruhe.

Sirius sprach ihn auch nicht mehr an. Remus und Peter lagen schon friedlich in ihren Betten und schliefen. Sie waren schon vorher gegangen. Sie wussten noch nichts, von Lilys Entführung.

Nach ca. 2 Stunden schlief James dann doch ein. Er träumte die schrecklichsten Dinge, die Lily widerfahren könnten und wachte mitten in der Nacht schweißüberströmt auf.

Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht.

„Was haben sie nur vor?", war sein letzter Gedanke, als er sich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte.

Währenddessen bei Lily und den Todessern:

Lily war allein mit Diane in einem dunklen, engen Raum. Es war kalt und stickig. Das einzige was sie sehen konnte, war eine Matratze auf dem Boden, wo sie selber drauf saß. Und Diane, die vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte. Sie sah Traurig aus. Ganz anders, als vorhin in der Großen Halle. Was war los mit ihr? Was bedrückte sie? Lily wusste es nicht, doch sie wollte das Schweigen nicht durchbrechen. Ihr Hals war wie zugeknotet. Sie brachte keinWort heraus.

„Was schaust du denn so?", kam es dann von Diane.

„Was ich so schaue?? Ist das dein ernst? Was soll das Diane? Ich dachte wir sind beste Freundinnen! Und du hast Voldemort immer gehasst, und jetzt bist du auf seiner Seite! Was soll ich denn davon halten?", fuhr Lily ihre Freundin an.

„Nein Lils…. Das verstehst du nicht. Und Potter auch nicht.", flüsterte Diane.

„Was ist denn dann los? Dann erklär es mir Diane!", schrie Lily sie an.

Diane standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Ok du willst wissen was los ist ja? Seit dem du dich mit Potter angefreundet hast, ignorierst du mich! Ich bin nur noch Luft für dich! Nur weil du scharf auf ihn bist!", brüllte Diane.

„Was? Ist das dein ernst? Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Du bist mir die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen!", erklärte Lily.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du das nicht verstehst!", sagte Diane dann und drehte sich weg.

„Wieso habt ihr mich mitgenommen? Nur deswegen? Was soll das Diane? Was wollt ihr von mir?", wollte Lily dann wissen.

„Ich war sehr verletzt, weil dir Potter auf einmal mehr bedeutet hat, als ich. Dann traf ich Voldemort. Er war für mich da. Er hat mich getröstet und mir versprochen, dass man das wieder ändern kann. Und er hat meine Gefühle für James erkannt.", sagte Diane dann. Das konnte Lily nicht fassen. Diane hatte sich in James Potter verliebt? Oder hatte sie das missverstanden?

„Was?", fragte Lily dann.

„Ja du hast richtig gehört Lily. Ich habe mich in James Potter verliebt. Aber das hat nicht viel damit zu tun, dass du hier bist. Der dunkle Lord hat mich verzaubert… Er hat mich einen Eid schwören lassen, dass ich ihm ewig dienen werde. Natürlich stand ich da unter seinem Zauber. Jetzt kann ich nichts mehr daran ändern… Ich werde ihm für immer dienen müssen Lily und das ist allein deine Schuld. Und ich werde jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und mir James unter den Nagel reißen. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun! Tut mir ja Leid Lils, doch ich will ihn haben und ich werde ihn auch bekommen!", gab Diane zurück und verließ ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten den Raum. Nun saß Lily ganz alleine in dem dunklen, kalten Raum. Dann erkannte sie, dass es ein Verließ war. An den Wänden hingen lange Ketten. Lily wusste nun, dass sie nicht zum Spass hier war. Nein, sie wollten ihr etwas antun.

Am nächsten Morgen, saßen die vier Rumtreiber beim Frühstück. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sirius hatte Peter und Remus davon erzählt, was sich am gestrigen Tag zugetragen hatte. Sie waren entsetzt, und wollten ihren Freund James nicht damit nerven. Sie wussten, dass es ihm ziemlich nahe ging. Dann flog die Tür der Großen Halle auf und Diane trat ein. Sie setze sich einfach an den Tisch der Gryffindors, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre. James sah sie entgeistert an. Das hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut, dass sie sich noch hier her traute. Jetzt stieg Wut in ihm auf. Er ging auf sie zu und drehte sie, nicht gerade sanft, zu sich.

„Diane! Was soll das? Was machst du hier?", schrie er sie an.

„Was hast du denn mein lieber James?", fragte sie und tat so als ob sie nicht wusste, wovon er redet. Doch sie wusste es ganz genau. Nur es konnte sie keiner Erkennen gestern, da sie sich sehr gut verkleidet hatte. Doch James und Lily wussten, dass sie es war. Sie hatte sich ihnen ja zu erkennen gegeben.

„Ich will wissen, was du willst!", brüllte er weiter.

„Willst du das wirklich?", flüsterte Diane.

„Ja!!", schrie er. Sie zog ihn an sich ran und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Ich will dich , James Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10. Pläne**

James stieß sie von sich. Was sollte das denn? Erst nahm sie ihm seine Lily weg und dann will sie ihn haben? Das konnte sie ja mal sofort vergessen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst!", motze James sie an. Diane blickte ihn eiskalt an.

„Du wirst schon noch sehen mein lieber. So einfach lasse ich dich nicht davonkommen.", sagte sie ruhig und ging locker aus der Großen Halle.

„Was wollte die denn Prongs?", fragte Sirius. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was Diane eben gesagt hatte. Deswegen wusste er auch nicht, dass er James lieber nicht ansprechen sollte. Doch es war schon zu spät. James drehte sich um und schaute seinen besten Freund düster an.

Dieser bekam einen Schock. So hatte James ihn noch nie angesehen.

„Dieses kleine Miststück. Sie will mich. Und deswegen hat sie auch Lily entführt, damit sie freie Bahn hat. Aber das kann sie voll vergessen! Eher würde ich einen Troll küssen, als mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Sie soll mir gefälligst sagen wo Lily ist sonst, weiß ich nicht was ich als nächstes tue!", fuhr er Sirius an. Dieser blickte James geschockt an. Was war nur aus dem sonst so ruhigen James Potter geworden? Aber Sirius konnte ihn verstehen, denn immerhin hatte Diane Lily, seine beste Freundin, entführt und nun wollte sie auch noch mit James zusammenkommen.

Wutentbrannt ging James aus der Großen Halle um sich auf die Suche nach Diane zu machen. So was konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er durchsuchte das ganze Schloss, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Er wurde immer verzweifelter, bis er sich schließlich an der Wand neben dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum niederließ. Er dachte darüber nach, wo sie Lily hingebracht haben konnte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er nicht wusste wo sie war. Doch er würde alles tun um sie zu finden und vor Voldemort zu beschützen. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen ohne dass er wusste was er tun sollte? Die Lehrer zerbrachen sich auch schon den Kopf darüber wo sie sein konnte, doch selbst sie hatten keine Ahnung. Wie sollte er sie dann finden?

So in Gedanken versunken wie er war, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich ein Schatten über ihm ausbreitete. Diane stand vor ihm.

„Hey _James_.", sagte sie. Das _James_ betonte sie besonders und zog es in die Länge. James sah auf und als er sah, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte, stieg wieder die Wut in ihm auf, die er in der Großen Halle gespürt hatte. Er stand ruckartig auf und stand ihr nun ganz nah gegenüber.

„Ich sag dir jetzt mal was Diane!", sagte er in einem gereizten Ton. Er kam näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Wenn du mir bis heute Abend nicht gesagt hast, wo ich Lily finde, dann lernst du mich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen, hast du mich verstanden?".

Dann ging er an ihr Vorbei in Richtung Schulsprecherraum.

_Inzwischen bei den Rumtreibern:_

„James ist völlig außer sich!", hörte man Sirius Stimme am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle. Bis auf Sirius, Peter und Remus war niemand dort.

„Kann ich verstehen, immerhin hat Diane Lily entführt und irgendwo hin geschleppt. Da würde ich mir auch Sorgen machen.", entgegnete Remus. Peter saß nur schweigend am Tisch und hörte den anderen gespannt zu.

„Ja…. Ich mache mir ja auch Sorgen um sie, doch James geht es richtig dreckig deswegen. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass er sich deswegen nicht völlig vergisst.", erklärte Sirius weiter.

„Hmhm…", gab Remus nur von sich, als die Tür der Großen Halle aufging und einige Schüler zum Mittagessen eintrudelten. Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Diane saß ,mit einem dicken Buch auf dem Schoß, in der Bibliothek. „Geheime Zaubertränke", hieß es. Anscheinend kam es aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, denn wie der Titel schon sagt, waren es geheime Zaubertränke, die darin zu finden waren.

Nervös blätterte sie das Buch durch, bis sie die Seite die sie suchte gefunden hatte. „Liebestränke." . Sie riss die Seite aus dem Buch und verschwand wieder aus der Bibliothek.

James saß im Schulsprecherraum und dachte nach. Er fühlte sich einsam. Sonst hatte Lily immer auf der Couch oder am Tisch gesessen uns hatte gelernt. Er vermisste sie. Sehr sogar. Was hatte Diane mit ihr vor? Oder viel schlimmer noch: Was hatten die Todesser mit ihr vor? James wollte den Gedanken daran verdrängen, doch er konnte es nicht. Immer wieder kehrte er zurück und ließ ich zusammenzucken.

Ich werde sie retten,…..ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich werde sie retten und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue… , dachte er und stieg aus dem Portraitloch.

James machte sich auf den Weg seine Freunde zu suchen. Sie könnten ihn ablenken. Doch wo waren sie? Glücklicherweise hatte er die Karte des Rumtreibers zur Aufbewahrung. Er versteckte sich hinter einer Statue und schaute sich nach seinen Freunden um. Die Karte des Rumtreibers ist eine Karte, die sich nur mit einem bestimmten Spruch öffnen lies. Sie zeigte jeden, der in Hogwarts war und wo er war. So machte er seine Freunde in einem leeren Klassensaal aus und begab sich dorthin.

Als er bei ihnen ankam, schauten sie ihn erst fragend an, doch dann waren sie froh, dass er nicht mehr allein auf seinem Zimmer rumhockte.

„Hey Prongs. Geht es dir besser?", fragte Remus.

„Ja geht schon….ich will nur Lily finden….Und ich werde sie auch suchen gehen…", antwortete James ihm. Alle drei schauten ihn ungläubig an. Was will er? , dachte Sirius.

„Wir werden dir helfen.", versuchte Remus ihn ein bisschen aufzuheitern.

„Ja werden wir.", stimmte Sirius zu. Doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Was werden wir??", fragte Sirius an. „Hab ich mich verhört? Ich glaube ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle!"

„Doch wir werden ihm helfen! Und ich weiß auch schon wie.", stellte Remus dann klar. Und sein Tonfall ließ keine Widersprüche zu.

Sie wollten einen Trank brauen, um aus Diane herauszubekommen, wo Lily war.

Doch sie alle waren schlecht in Zaubertränke. Das könnte also etwas länger dauern.

„Jetzt könnten wir Lily gebrauchen.", sagte Remus. Alle nickten. Lily hätte so einen Trank ohne viel Aufwand hinbekommen. Doch ohne sie war es um ein vielfaches schwerer. Doch sie würden es schaffen, da waren sich alle sicher.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um „Das große Buch der Zaubertränke" zu finden. Doch da fiel James ein, dass es in der verbotenen Abteilung stand. Aber es machte ihnen nichts aus, es dort raus zu holen, denn sie vertießen ja seit sie auf der Schule waren gegen die Regeln. Als sie das Buch fanden und sie Seite gefunden hatten, war schnell klar, dass es noch schwerer sein würde, als sie anfangs dachten, doch das schreckte sie nicht ab.

Es war nur wichtig, dass sie Lily fanden also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors. James schlief seit Lilys verschwinden bei den anderen und nicht in seinem Schulsprecherzimmer. Dort fühlte er sich einsam. Sie lasen sich die Seite gründlich durch und stellten erfreut fest, dass sie alle Zutaten leicht besorgen konnten.

Zufrieden legten sie sich in ihre Betten und schliefen schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Remus, Sirius und Peter um viertel vor acht auf und sprangen aus dem Bett und machten sich schnell fertig. James jedoch blieb im Bett liegen. Denn er wusste, dass es Samstag war, die anderen hatten es anscheinend vergessen.

„Prongs willst du nicht aufstehen?", fragte Sirius entgeistert.

„Ne mir geht es noch nicht so gut geht ihr ruhig alleine.", gab James tonlos wieder, obwohl er sich wirklich beherrschen musste um nicht loszulachen.

„Okay.", sagte Sirius und hetzte mit Remus und Peter im Schlepptau aus dem Schlafsaal.

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten kamen die drei auch schon wieder zurück und schauten James grimmig an. Jetzt konnte James es nicht mehr bremsen. Er lachte laut los und fiel dabei rückwärts aus dem Bett. Jetzt mussten die anderen auch lachen. James stand schnaubend auf und zog sich an.

Nach ca. einer viertel Stunde verließen sie gemeinsam den Schlafsaal. Sie wollten sich einen Platz suchen, wo sie ungestört waren. Da blieben eigentlich nur der Verbotene Wald und ein paar alter verstaubter Geheimgänge. Doch dort wimmelte es von Spinnen. Sirius mochte keine Spinnen. Er hasste sie sogar regelrecht.

Als sie Sirius nach langen Überredungsversuchen immer noch nicht dazu bewegen konnten in einen der Geheimgänge zu gehen, mussten sie dann doch in den Verbotenen Wald. Sie nahmen alles mit, was sie brauchten um den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Als sie im Verbotenen Wald ankamen, fiel Sirius etwas ein.

„Wie wollen wir sie eigentlich dazu bekommen, den Zaubertrank zu trinken?", fragte er.

Sie überlegten.

„Es sind doch bald Weihnachtsferien, und da wird sie wahrscheinlich hier bleiben, da ihre Mutter ja nichts davon weiß, dass ihre Tochter jetzt auf der Seite der Todesser steht. Ich werde in den Ferien auch hier bleiben, und da werde ich sie schon irgendwann dazu kriegen den Trank zu trinken.", erklärte James dann. Mit diesem Vorschlag waren alle einverstanden außer Sirius. Denn das bedeutete, dass er auch in Hogwarts bleiben musste. Allerdings hatte er keine Lust seine Ferien mit einer Irren im Haus zu verbringen. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes Übrig.

Während die Jungs versuchten ihren Zaubertrank zu brauen, hatte Diane ihren bereits fertig.

„Tja James, bald wirst du mir gehören und zwar nur mir. Lily wirst du schnell vergessen haben.", flüsterte sie grinsend. Schnell versteckte sie den Trank in ihrem Schrank und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Nachdem der Zaubertrank der Rumtreiber zum dritten Mal explodiert war, hielten sie es für sinnvoller es am nächsten Tag noch einmal zu versuchen. Sie packen die Zutaten ein und schlenderten zurück ins Schloss. Dort versteckten sie die Zutaten im Schulsprecherraum. Dort waren sie sicher, denn der einzige, der das Passwort kannte, war James.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle. Doch als James Diane erblickte drehte er sich Postwendend um und ging schnurstracks wieder aus der Großen Halle. Sirius und Remus sahen sich kurz an und liefen ihm nach. Doch als sie ihn einholten, war er schon im Schulsprecherraum verschwunden. Sie gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal und Sirius half Remus seine Sachen für die Ferien zusammen zu packen.

„Wann fährt der Zug noch mal?", fragte Sirius und sah Remus an.

„Um halb 7", gab Remus zurück und schloss seinen Koffer.

„Ach dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt schon mal von dir, weil ich hab keine Lust so früh aufzustehen.", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Von mir aus", antwortete Remus ihm tonlos.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius dann.

„Nichts. Nur die Sache mit Diane macht mir Sorgen.", flüsterte er.

„Ja mir auch…Naja ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien Moony", sagte Sirius dann und legte sich in sein Bett. Remus sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, legte sich dann aber auch ins Bett.

Als Sirius um viertel vor zehn aufwachte, war der Schlafsaal leer.

Sind etwa alle weggefahren? , wunderte er sich. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Große Halle um zu schauen, wer noch alles in Hogwarts geblieben war. Zu seinem Schrecken, erblickte er nur Diane. Leise drehte er sich wieder um, um James zu suchen.

Sie begegneten sich auf der Treppe.

„Wir sollten den Zaubertrank schnell brauen, denn wir sind die einzigen die hier geblieben sind.", sagte Sirius schnell.

James nickte verschlafen und nachdem sie die Zutaten für den Trank geholt hatten, gingen sie schnell in den Verbotenen Wald, sodass man sie nicht erwischen konnte.

Wieder explodierte der Zaubertrank drei Mal. Doch beim vierten Mal schien es geklappt zu haben. Sirius musste als Versuchskaninchen herhalten. Als er den Trank getrunken hatte, fing er auch schon an zu plappern. Er erzählte James einige seeeehr intime dinge, die er eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Doch Sirius war nicht zu stoppen. Er erzählte ihm von all seinen Freundinnen, wie lange er mit ihnen zusammen war und noch mehr Dinge, die er James sonst niemals erzählt hätte. Jetzt wusste James dass der Trank richtig gebraut war und musste schmunzeln.

Als die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes nachließ, konnte Sirius sich an nichts von all dem erinnern, was er gesagt hatte. James hielt es für das Beste es ihm nicht zu sagen, denn er wollte noch ein paar Jahre am Leben bleiben. Sie gingen mit dem Trank in die Große Halle, wo Diane schon saß und gerade ein Stück Toast verspeiste. James setze sich neben sie. Diane sah ihn erst verwirrt an, lächelte dann aber doch.

„Hast du es dir anders überlegt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja habe ich. Ich Würde dich gerne auf einen Drink einladen, aber trinken können wir auch hier.", antwortete James ihr. Sie musste lächeln.

„Ich gehe uns dann mal etwas holen.", schlug er dann vor und stand auf.

Zurück kam James mit zwei Gläsern Cola. Einem Rot- Schwarzen Muggel Getränk.

Ein Glas stellte er zu Diane. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Sirius um und zwinkerte ihm zu. Doch diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Diane dazu, den Liebestrank in James' Glas zu schütten. Als er sich wieder zu Diane umdrehte, nahm er das Glas und trank es komplett leer. Diane lächelte ihn an. Ihr Getränk trank sie nicht, denn sie ahnte schon, dass damit etwas nicht stimmte. Die Wirkung von Dianes Zaubertrank wurde sofort freigesetzt. James schüttelte sich kurz, schaute Diane lang an und umarmte sie schließlich.

Er sah sie verträumt an.

„Da bist du ja mein Schatz.", sagte er laut und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Am anderen Ende der Großen Halle fiel Sirius mit einem dumpfen knall, fassungslos von der Bank.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11. Rache ist süß**

Lily wachte erschrocken auf, als sie einen kalten Luftzug spürte. Doch niemand war in dem kleinen, dunklen Raum zu sehen.

Puh. , dachte sie und legte sich wieder hin. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.

Sie musste die ganze zeit an James denken.

Wie geht es ihm? Was macht er so? Denkt er an mich? Und was hat Diane mit ihm vor? , dachte sie und diese Gedanken ließen sie nicht mehr los.

Aber Moment mal! Wieso denke ich denn an Potter? Kann er mir nicht eigentlich egal sein? , fragte sie sich. Noch am Anfang des 7. Schuljahres hatte sie ihn gehasst. Oder zumindest nicht gemocht.

Nein kann er nicht…….Er ist mir nicht egal…. , gestand sie sich dann ein. Etwas hatte sich verändert zwischen ihnen. Mit diesem Gedanken fiel sie wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Lily stand vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schulsprecher Zimmer. Sie hatte ein Cremefarbenes, mittellanges, trägerloses Kleid an. Sie war gerade dabei sich zu schminken und ihre Frisur fertig zu machen. Es war der letzte Tag den sie in Hogwarts sein würde, das wusste Lily. Sie hatte gerade ihre Haare hochgesteckt, als Diane ins Zimmer kam. Wie und warum wusste Lily nicht. Doch sie war anders. Sie lächelte und fiel Lily um den Hals. Sie trug ein rotes Cocktail Kleid, was bis auf den Boden reichte. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus._

„_Na Lils bist du fertig?", fragte sie. _

„_Ja, wir können gehen.", antwortete Lily freundlich und sie verließen gemeinsam den Raum._

_Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, bewunderte Diane die Dekoration. Lily kannte sie schon, doch sie wusste nicht mehr woher. Lily schritt langsam auf George White zu und umarmte ihn. Sie wusste nicht warum. _

_Dann schleppte er sie auf die Tanzfläche und sie tanzten. Lily lehnte ihren Kopf auf Georges Schulter. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. _

„_Du siehst bezaubernd aus mein Schatz.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, doch sie reagierte nicht._

_James stand gelassen in einer Ecke und starrte Lily an. Doch so gelassen wie er tat, war er nicht. Er hätte George am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Das sah Lily ihm an. Doch wieso kümmerte es ihn, was sie und George taten? Wieso interessierte er sich dafür? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein. Lily ignorierte ein kurzes Stechen in der Brustgegend und konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Tanz. Diane stand irgendwo bei Sirius und Remus, deswegen musste Lily sich nicht auch noch um sie kümmern, sondern konnte sich voll und ganz auf George und sich konzentrieren. Doch sie merkte, wie ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu James abschweiften. _

_Es wurde spät. George wollte schon ins Bett, da er am nächsten morgen früher aufstehen wollte, als alle anderen. Widerwillig ließ er Lily, nachdem er sie ausgiebig geküsst hatte, allein in der Großen Halle zurück. _

_Als sie die Tanzfläche verlassen wollte, kam James auf sie zu und schaute ihr tief in die Augen._

„_Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er sie unsicher. _

„_Gerne.", antwortete Lily. Ihre Laune hatte sich nun schlagartig gebessert. Warum wusste sie nicht. Sie genoss es mit ihm zu tanzen. Doch warum? Es interessierte sie nicht. Plötzlich standen sie ganz alleine in der Großen Halle. Niemand war mehr dort, außer James und sie. Wo waren auf einmal alle hin? James blickte sie sanft an. _

„_Lily….", begann er._

„_Ja?", fragte Lily unsicher._

_Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. Sie war überrascht, schaffte es aber dennoch den Kuss zu erwidern. Warum sie das tat wusste sie nicht. Er blickte sie mit seinen wunderschönen, haselnuss-braunen Augen an. _

„_Wieso?", fragte Lily._

„_Wieso was?", gab James zurück._

„_Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte sie erneut._

„_Was? Dich geküsst?", harkte er weiter nach._

„_Ja.", war die knappe Antwort von Lily._

„_Ich habe dich geküsst, weil" er küsste sie erneut „ich dich liebe.", sagte er unsicher. Ein lächeln umspielte Lilys Lippen. Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn sanft._

„_Ich dich auch.", hauchte sie ihm auf die Lippen._

„Ich dich auch.", hörte Lily sich sagen und wachte erschrocken auf. Was war passiert? War es ein Traum oder Realität? Es konnte nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Denn sie lag ja immer noch in dem kalten, dunklen Raum. Doch es hatte alles so Real gewirkt. Sie schüttelte sich einmal und stand dann von ihrer kleinen, dünnen Matratze auf. Neben dieser stand ein Teller mit verschiedenen Sachen darauf, die alle essbar aussahen, auch wenn Lily sich nicht ganz sicher war. Neben dem Teller stand ein Krug mit Wasser. Sie seufzte einmal. Wie im Gefängnis. , dachte sie und aß den Teller leer. Danach, trank sie einen Schluck aus dem Wasserkrug. Als sie diesen wieder abgestellt hatte, ging sie ein wenig in dem kleinen Raum umher, und suchte nach irgendetwas, was darauf hinwies, dass man dort raus kam. Doch sie fand nichts der gleichen. Enttäuscht legte sie sich wieder hin. Was haben die nur mit mir vor? , dachte sie. Nachdenklich schaute sie die Decke an, die allerdings nicht wirklich erkennbar war.

Am nächsten Morgen, doch Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich morgen war, wachte Lily durch ein knacken am Türschloss auf. Diane trat ein. Sie hatte wieder dieses eiskalte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hinter ihr kam James durch die Tür.

„JAMES!", rief Lily erfreut, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass an seinen Augen etwas anders war. Sie leuchteten nicht mehr so, wie sonst.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht Diane?", fragte Lily sofort.

„Ach ich habe ihm nur einen wunderbaren Liebestrank gebraut, und wie du siehst, funktioniert er ganz prächtig.", gab Diane gehässig zurück.

„Du hast WAS?", fragte Lily ungläubig.

„Du hast richtig gehört süße.", sagte Diane nun etwas unfreundlicher.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!", herrschte Lily sie an. Sie war verletzt. Wie konnte sie ihr so was antun?

Doch bevor Lily verstehen konnte, was da grad passierte, küssten Diane und James sich auch schon wie wild.

„Oh Gott das ist ja ekelhaft, hört auf damit!", schrie Lily. Es tat ihr weh das zu sehen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ihr Herz in tausend kleine Teile zerspringen würde. Doch Diane ignorierte sie und küsse James weiter. Dieser küsste sie, zu Lilys großer Enttäuschung, nun noch leidenschaftlicher. Lily wollte weinen. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Diane schaute sie selbstgefällig an.

„Jetzt habe ich endlich was ich will! Ich will, dass du so leidest, wie ich die letzten Wochen wegen dir gelitten habe!", lachte sie bitter. „Und dein kleiner Schatz hier, wird mir gerne dabei helfen.", sagte sie noch und schaute James an. „Na los schatz, sag ihr, was du ihr sagen wolltest.", sprach sie James an und lächelte zuckersüß.

James trat auf Lily zu und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Seinen Blick, konnte Lily allerdings nicht deuten.

„Hör zu Evans! Ich möchte nicht, dass du meine Freundin noch ein einziges Mal beleidigst, oder ihr noch einmal Wehtust. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du mir weiterhin hinterher läufst! Ich bin schon an Diane vergeben und ich liebe sie aus ganzem Herzen. Ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen Evans!", brüllte er sie regelrecht an und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Diane den Raum. Da konnte Lily es nicht mehr halten. Sie weinte bitterlich. Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ihr Leben schien sinnlos. Sie wollte einfach nur noch vergessen, was sie eben aus James' Mund gehört hatte. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Doch halt! James steht unter dem Liebestrank von Diane. Er tut alles was sie ihm sagt und deswegen denkt er auch, dass er sie lieben würde! , dachte Lily dann. Doch es tat ihr trotzdem weh, so was aus seinem Mund zu hören. Doch sie würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Erschöpft schlief sie ein.

Diane kam mit James wieder im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an. Sie lachte und schaute James an.

„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht.", lobte sie ihn.

„Habe ich doch gerne gemacht Schatz. Für dich tue ich doch alles.", gab er zurück und küsste sie. Sie genoss es und versank in ihrer Welt, in der es nur James und sie gab.

„Wir sollten nun besser schlafen gehen.", sagte Diane dann und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal. James machte sich auf den Weg in den Schulsprecherraum. Als er dort ankam, fiel er auch schon rückwärts ins Bett und schlief bald ein.

_James stand vor dem Spiegel im Schulsprecherbad und versuchte sich verzweifelt seine Krawatte umzubinden. Dann kam Lily ins Bad und schaute ihm ein Weilchen dabei zu._

_Nachdem er dann zum fünften Mal den Knoten vermasselt hatte, beschloss sie ihm zu helfen. _

_Er schaute sie verdutzt an, als er einen Perfekten Krawattenknoten sah. Er errötete leicht. _

„_Äh danke.", sagte er schnell und verschwand aus dem Bad. _

_ Wie peinlich…. , dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, zu ihrem Abschlussball. Dort stellte er sich in eine Ecke und unterhielt sich mit Sirius, der ihn allerdings kurz darauf verließ, um zu Diane zu gehen. James stand gelangweilt in der Ecke und schaute sich um. Dann sah er sie. Lily Evans. Sie kam durch das Tor der Großen Halle und sie sah wie immer großartig aus. Sie trug ein Cremefarbenes, mittellanges Kleid. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass es trägerlos war. Sein Blick wanderte langsam an ihr herab, als er George White erblickte. Er war Lilys Freund. Oh wie er ihn hasste. Er hätte ihn erwürgen können, als er sah, wie er sie küsste. Dann beobachtete er, wie die beiden auf der Tanzfläche verschwanden und er beobachtete sie beim Tanzen. Als Lily ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann schaute sie ihn an. _

_ Mist sie hat mich bemerkt! , fluchte er innerlich. Er schaute schnell in eine andere Richtung, um vielleicht doch noch etwas zu retten. Denn er wollte nicht, dass sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete. Nach kurzer Zeit schweifte sein Blick wieder zu Lily ab. Dann sah er nur noch, dass George aus der Großen Halle ging. Da witterte er seine Chance. Er ging langsam aus seiner Ecke raus, auf Lily zu. Was erwarte ich denn eigentlich? Sie hat einen Freund. Sie wird mir wahrscheinlich eine knallen und gehen. , dachte er und stockte kurz. Doch dann entscheid er, dass es immerhin ein Versuch wert ist. Er ging selbstbewusst auf sie zu und schaute ihr in die Augen. _

„_Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er und ging innerlich schon mal in Deckung._

„_Gerne.", war ihre Antwort und er war etwas Überrascht, ließ es sich allerdings nicht anmerken. Sie gingen wieder auf die Tanzfläche und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er genoss es sehr, sie zu spüren. Er genoss allein ihre Gesellschaft schon, doch wenn sie ihn berührte, war es einfach nur wunderschön. Er beobachtete, wie sich kleine Strähnen aus ihrer Hochgesteckten Frisur lösten und ihr ins Gesicht fielen. _

_Plötzlich hörten sie auf zu tanzen. Es war niemand mehr in der Großen Halle. Alles war leer und dunkel. Sie waren allein. Doch wo waren die anderen alle hin? Und vor allem, wo waren sie so SCHNELL hin? Er schaute Lily tief in die Augen und zog sie kaum merklich an sich und küsste sie. Sie reagierte als erstes überhaupt nicht, und James bekam Zweifel an dem was er da gerade tat, doch dann erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Sie schauten sich an, als Lily das Wort ergriff._

„_Wieso?", fragte sie ihn._

„_Was wieso?", gab er zurück und tat so, als ob er nicht wusste, wovon sie redete. _

„_Wieso hast du das getan?", wollte sie dann energischer wissen._

„_Was? Dich geküsst?", fragte er neckisch und zugleich ernst. _

„_Ja.", war Lilys knappe antwort. _

„_Ich habe dich geküsst, weil" er küsste sie erneut „ich dich liebe.", sagte er unsicher. Ein lächeln umspielte Lilys Lippen. Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn sanft._

„_Ich dich auch.", hauchte sie ihm auf die Lippen._

„Ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen Lily Evans.", hörte James sich sagen und schreckte hoch.

Was war das? , dachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ich liebe doch Diane. Sie ist meine Freundin. , rief er in seine Gedanken, doch sie kehrten immer wieder zu seinem Traum zurück. Wieso kam Lily in seinem Traum vor und nicht Diane? Wieso hatte er Lily seine Liebe gestanden und nicht Diane? Und wieso verwirrte ihn dieser Traum so sehr? Diese Fragen stellte er sich immer wieder. Doch er fand keine Antworten. Er liebte doch Diane. Oder doch nicht? Was, wenn er sich das alles nur einbildete und sie gar nicht liebte. Was, wenn er in Wirklichkeit Lily Evans liebte? Doch das war unmöglich.

Er war sehr verwirrt. Da er sich den Weg zu Lilys versteck gemerkt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er stürmte in das kleine, dunkle Zimmer und sah, wie Lily aufschreckte. Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Evans. Liebe ich dich?", fragte er sie. Sie blickte ihn geschockt an. Was hatte er da eben gefragt? Woher sollte sie denn wissen, was er fühlt?

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", fragte sie ihn immer noch verwirrt.

„Liebe ich Diane?", fragte er sie dann. Sie blickte ihn traurig an.

„Seitdem sie dir den Liebestrank eingeflößt hat schon.", gab sie leise zurück.

„Sie hat mir ganz bestimmt keinen Liebestrank gegeben! Sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie. Ganz ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel.", sagte er etwas lauter als er wollte. Doch er war nun selbst etwas verunsichert. Was würde er tun, wenn das mit dem Liebestrank wirklich stimmte? Was, wenn er Diane wirklich nicht liebte? Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und verschwand wieder aus Lilys Gefängnis.

Auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss, dachte er dann aber doch über Diane und den Trank nach. Sirius fiel ihm wieder ein. Er war ja sein bester Freund oder so was. Oder irrte er sich da? Wie konnte er ihn vergessen, wenn er wirklich sein bester Freund war? Und Lily? Was war mit Lily? Wieso hatte sie ihm das mit dem Trank erzählt? Um ihn und Diane auseinander zu bringen? Aber warum hatte sie dabei so traurig ausgesehen? Auf all diese Fragen wusste James keine Antwort. Dann fiel ihm ein, wie er Lily auf der Erstklässler Willkommens Feier geküsst hatte. Er blieb abrupt stehen. „Lily….LILY!", sagte er erst leise und dann lauter. „Diane hat mich verraten! Der Trank…Ja der Trank war in der Cola!", wurde ihm jetzt klar. Seine Erinnerung kehrte zurück. „Sie hat mich verraten!", er wurde jetzt wütend.

Leider konnte er sich nun nicht mehr an den Weg zu Lilys Gefängnis erinnern, doch er war nun zu wütend um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er würde es aus Diane herausquetschen, koste es was es wolle. Nun war er sich sicher, dass dieser Traum ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er liebte Lily. Das war ihm nun klar. Doch liebte sie ihn auch? In seinem Traum war es so gewesen, doch war es auch in Wirklichkeit so? Er stapfte wütend ins Schloss zurück. Nun war die Wirkung des Trankes voll und ganz verschwunden. Sein einziger Wunsch war es sich an Diane zu rächen und Lily zu finden. Rache ist süß. , flüsterte er, als ihm Diane lächelnd entgegen kam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12. Mordpläne**

James nahm sich vor, ein kleines Spielchen mit ihr zu spielen. Er wollte so tun, als ob er noch unter ihrem Trank stand und so wieder zu Lilys Versteck kommen. Doch er fragte sich wirklich, ob er sich beherrschen konnte und ihr nicht eine reinschlagen würde, wenn er sie das nächste mal sah. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Hey mein Schatz, na wie geht es meinem kleinen Engel?", fragte er sie.

„Mir geht es super und dir?", schoss es aus ihrem Mund und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er war gezwungen, den Kuss zu erwidern und musste einen Brechreiz unterdrücken.

„Sag mal, Schatz wollen wir nicht noch mal die Evans besuchen gehen?", fragte er sie sofort, da ihm sein Spiel jetzt schon nicht mehr gefiel. Er hasste es Diane zu küssen.

„Nein tun wir nicht. Wieso sollten wir sie denn besuchen? Sie ist bei Voldemort in guten Händen. Bald sind wir sie sowieso los.", antwortete sie lächelnd und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Oh wie er sich doch vor ihr ekelte. Und wie war das gemeint: „Bald sind wir sie sowieso los" ?

„Wieso sind wir sie denn bald los?", fragte James unsicher.

„Voldemort hat beschlossen sie umzubringen, weil sie ja ein Schlammblut ist. Wenn du willst können wir zugucken, wenn er sie tötet. Das wäre bestimmt lustig.", schlug sie vor.

In diesem Moment hätte er ihr gerne seine Faust ins Gesicht gedrückt und das nicht gerade sanft. Ihm stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

„Ich glaube ich sollte mal essen gehen.", sagte er um die Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen und ging sofort in die Große Halle. Als er sich sicher war, dass Diane gegangen war, verließ er die Große Halle schnell wieder. Er musste unbedingt mit Sirius sprechen. Sofort. Doch wo war er? James machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saß sein bester Freund auf der Couch und dachte laut.

„Wie hat diese Pappnase es bloß geschafft sich von Diane den Trank einflößen zu lassen? Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein? Und ich darf es wieder ausbaden.", sagte er.

James setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn belustigt an.

„Ist ja sehr interessant, was du so über mich denkst.", sagte James und grinste Sirius an.

„Ach geh doch wieder zu deinem Schatz.", dröhnte Sirius gekränkt.

„Hey, ich bin wieder normal okay? Der Trank wirkt nicht mehr.", motzte James zurück. Sirius blickte ihn mistrauisch an.

„Na gut ich glaube dir. Ok und nun sag mir, wenn du wirklich liebst. Natürlich nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du wieder normal bist.", sagte Sirius dann und grinste ihn an.

„Lily natürlich! Das weißt du doch! Und genau deswegen wollte ich mit dir reden.", gab James zurück.

Nun erzählte James seinem besten Freund alles, was er noch wusste. Auch dass er in Lilys Versteck gewesen war und nun nicht mehr wusste, wo es war.

„Achja und Diane hat Voldemort dazu überredet Lily umzubringen und Diane hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zusehen möchte. Natürlich werde ich mit gehen und Lily dann retten. Allerdings brauche ich dann deine Hilfe.", erzählte James ihm noch. Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an und nickte stumm. Da James ja noch nicht wusste, wann Lily sterben sollte, musste er sich weiterhin bei Diane einschleimen. Das gefiel ihm zwar nicht, doch er musste es tun, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass seine große Liebe stirbt. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo er, wie er dachte, Diane finden würde. Sie saß am Slytherintisch und aß ihr Mittagessen. Eine Hausverräterin ist sie auch noch. Das wird ja immer besser. , dachte James und lief auf sie zu.

Als sie ihn bemerkte sprang sie fröhlich auf.

Na gut, stellen wir uns dem Ekelpaket. Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich sie nicht erschlage. , dachte James und umarmte Diane.

„Hey mein Schatz. Und wo warst du?", fragte Diane neugierig. Was sollte James jetzt sagen? Aber immerhin war er James Potter und hatte zu allem eine Ausrede.

„Ich hab mich ein bisschen im Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum ausgeruht.", log er.

„Achso. Achja in einer Woche will Voldemort Lily töten. Vorher will er sie aber noch schön quälen und dafür braucht er Zeit. Naja aber ich hab ihm dann gesagt dass sie noch vor Schulanfang sterben muss und da hat er zugestimmt. Zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn wird er sie Avada Kedavratisieren. Habe ich das nicht gut gemacht?", laberte sie ihn zu.

James musste einen Wutausbruch unterdrücken. Merlin sei dank ist ihr das nicht aufgefallen. , dachte James und versuchte mit aller Kraft sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Und so was wie die war mal Lilys beste Freundin? Kaum zu glauben. , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dann lächelte er sie verkrampft an.

„Ja das hast du super gemacht Schätzchen.", lobte James sie und hoffte, dass ihr seine zitternde Stimme nicht aufgefallen war. Anscheinend hatte sie nichts bemerkt, denn sie erzählte schon wieder wie ein Wasserfall. Sie verriet ihm geheime Sachen von ihr, die er eigentlich nie im Leben wissen wollte. Er musste Schlucken um sich nicht vor ihr zu übergeben.

Nachdem Diane ihm ihr ganzes Leben geschildert hatte, verließ sie unter dem Vorwand, sie müsse noch einmal zu Voldemort, die Große Halle. James atmete erleichtert aus. Meine Güte kann die nerven. , dachte er, während er sich auf den Weg zu Sirius machte. Er wollte ihm genaueres von seinem Plan erzählen und ihm davon berichten, was er soeben von Diane erfahren hatte. Natürlich nur das was etwas mit Lily zu tun hatte, denn er befürchtete, dass Sirius sich direkt vor seinen Füßen übergeben würde, wenn er ihm den Rest auch erzählen würde. Also hielt er es für besser, es nicht zu tun.

Auf seinem Weg kam er an der Küche vorbei. Nun sah er abwechselnd zur Tür des noch etwas weiter entfernten Gemeinschaftsraumes und zur Küche. Er war verzweifelt. Sollte er etwas essen oder doch besser erst Sirius informieren? Dann entscheid er sich dafür etwas zu essen und Sirius etwas mitzubringen. So als Entschuldigung. Mit einem voll beladenem Teller marschierte er stolz aus der Küche. Dann betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass Sirius nicht dort war.

Dann blickte er auf den Teller und musste leicht grinsen. Man kann das schöne Essen doch nicht verkommen lassen. Dann muss ich es wohl oder übel essen. , dachte er und wollte sich gerade das erste Stück Toast in den Mund schieben, als ihn jemand von hinten ansprach.

„Ist das für mich?", fragte Sirius. James drehte sich langsam um. Mist jetzt muss ich das Essen doch abgeben , dachte er und gab Sirius widerwillig den Teller. Traurig schaute er dem Stück Toast nach, das gerade in Sirius' Mund verschwand.

„Danke Prongs das konnte ich gut gebrauchen.", bedankte Sirius sich bei seinem besten Freund, sodass James aus seiner Toaststarre erwachte.

„Gern geschehen.", gab James stotternd zurück und erzählte Sirius das was er von Diane gehört hatte.

„Diese Ratte von Voldemort will sie als wirklich umbringen? Das kann der Typ aber mal voll vergessen.", sagte Sirius kauend, da er sich gerade das zweite Stück Toast in den Mund geschoben hatte. Als Sirius ihm von seinem Plan erzählte, den er über Nacht ausgearbeitet hatte, schnappte James sich schnell ein Stück Toast und stopfte es so schnell er konnte in seinen Mund. Sirius, der ganz in seinen Plan vertieft war, hatte es nicht mitbekommen.

Der scheint ja ganz begeistert von seinem Plan zu sein. , dachte James und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Und wie findest du meinen Plan?", fragte Sirius, als er damit fertig war, sich selbst zu loben und ihn nun angrinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ja ganz okay, aber er ist noch verbesserungsbedürftig.", antwortete James. Gekränkt schaute Sirius James an.

„Dann schlag du doch was besseres vor.", gab Sirius patzig zurück. James konnte sich einen Lachkrampf nicht verkneifen.

„Am besten kombinieren wir deinen Plan mit meinem okay?", fragte James, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Ja ok.", antwortete Sirius dann. Endlich hatten sie sich geeinigt und machten sich an die Arbeit, ihren Plan noch etwas zu verbessern. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, denn jeder hatte immer wieder was anderes an dem Plan auszusetzen und so ließen sie es für diesen Abend sein und legten sich in ihre Betten.

Der Rest der Woche verlief schrecklich für James. Er musste sich jeden Tag um Diane kümmern und sie sogar küssen. Nach jedem Kuss schwor er sich, am Abend mindestens zwei Stunden duschen zu gehen. Was er dann auch Tat. James' und Sirius' Plan war nach einigen Streitereien auch fertig geworden. Er war zwar noch nicht ganz perfekt, doch er war wirklich gut und sie hatten gute Chancen, dass er klappen würde.

Irgendwann begegneten sie auch mal Dumbledore, der sie fragte, was denn nun mit Lily sei, doch sie konnten ihm ja nicht von ihrem Plan erzählen und dass Voldemort vor hatte Lily zu töten. Er würde sofort alle Lehrer zusammentrommeln und sich auf die Suche nach ihr machen. Und dann war ihr schöner Plan im Eimer und wenn sie Pech hatten, bemerkte Voldemort sie vor ihrem ankommen und würde Lily sofort töten. Und das wollten sie wirklich nicht riskieren. Deswegen erzählten sie ihm nur, dass es nichts Neues gäbe und gingen ihm so schnell wie möglich aus den Augen, damit er nicht weiter nachfragen konnte.

Dann war es soweit. Der Tag, an dem Voldemort Lily umbringen wollte. James hatte Herzklopfen. Was, wenn der Plan nicht aufging und Lily sterben würde? Was, wenn sie bemerkt wurden und auch noch getötet würden? Je mehr James sich Gedanken darüber machte, desto mehr Angst bekam er.

Mit einem Lauten Knall flog die Tür zu Lilys Verließ auf und Voldemort trat herein. Er grinste sie eiskalt an. Igitt er ist ja noch ekelhafter, als er immer beschrieben wird. , dachte Lily. Doch sie hatte Angst davor, was jetzt mit ihr passieren würde. Voldemort verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen Ms. Evans.", sagte er betont geschwollen.

„Mir aber nicht.", antwortete Lily trocken. Voldemort funkelte sie böse an.

„Nundenn mir eigentlich auch nicht, aber ich wollte nur höflich sein. Sie fragen sich sicher, was jetzt mit ihnen passieren wird nicht wahr? Ja das kann ich ihnen sagen. Ich habe gleich die Große Ehre sie umzubringen. Nur leider muss ich noch auf ihre Freundin Diane und ihren neuen Freund James Potter warten. Sie wollten sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen.", erklärte Voldemort ihr und sie erschrak. James wollte sehen, wie sie starb? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder und Lily begann bitterlich zu weinen. Wenn ihre Freunde sich wirklich alle gegen sie verschworen hatten, dann wollte sie sowieso sterben. Immerhin besser, als mein ganzes Leben lang von meinen Freunden gehasst zu werden. , dachte sie und legte sich weinend auf ihre Matratze.

James klärte noch die letzen Details mit Sirius und ging dann zum Mädchen Schlafsaal, wo Diane auch schon auf ihn wartete.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Der dunkle Lord wartet nicht gerne.", sagte sie und küsste James.

Na gut das war das letzte Mal an dem sie mich küssen wird. , dachte James und erwiderte den Kuss. Er musste sich allerdings beherrschen Diane nicht in den Mund zu kotzen.

Dann gingen sie lautlos in den Verbotenen Wald. Nachdem sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde durch alle möglichen Gebüsche gekrochen sind, kamen sie an einem Brunnen an, der mitten auf einer Großen Lichtung stand. James hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Dann stieg er mit Diane in den Brunnen. Was sollen wir denn hier? , dachte James und folgte ihr. Was Diane nicht merkte war, dass Sirius sie verfolgte.

Nach ca. zehn Minuten standen sie auf dem Boden des Brunnens. Er war leer. Jetzt wurde James einiges Klar. Lilys Versteck war in einem Brunnen mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Darauf wäre nie im Leben jemand gekommen. Dann standen sie wieder vor der Großen Eisentür, hinter der sich Lily befand. Jetzt durfte James nur nicht die Fassung verlieren. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Voldemort trat heraus. Hinter ihm kam eine völlig verstörte Lily hervor. Sie hatte geweint, das konnte man sehen. James schaute sie besorgt an, als er von Diane angestoßen wurde.

„Wieso schaust du sie so an?", fragte sie.

„Ähm ich weiß nicht genau…. Aber glaub mir ich liebe nur dich.", sagte James schnell und küsste sie. Wieder stieg dieser Würgereflex in ihm auf.

Dann kletterten alle gemeinsam den Brunnen hinauf. Hinter ihnen kamen noch um die zwanzig Todesser zum Vorschein. Na super. Die machen die Sache nicht grad einfacher. , dachte James und seufzte.

Als sie oben ankamen stellten sich alle in einer Reihe auf und Lily musste sich vor einen Baum stellen. Sie wusste dass sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

Auf wieder sehen mein schönes Leben. , dachte Lily und kniff die Augen zu.

James sah sich suchend nach Sirius um doch er fand ihn nicht. Doch dann fand er ihn. Er wurde von einem Todesser festgehalten. Mist! Jetzt ist alles verloren! , dachte James. Jetzt würden sie alle sterben. Lily, Sirius und er. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Voldemort erhob unter tosendem gejubel der Todesser, seinen Zauberstab. James wurde verzweifelt. Dann wollte er auf Lily zurennen. Er würde sein Leben für sie riskieren. Es war ihm egal. Hauptsache sie war in Sicherheit. Doch er wurde von Diane, die ihn fassungslos anstarrte, festgehalten. James starrte zu Lily hinüber, die mit zugekniffenen Augen vor dem Baum stand. Als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erneut hob, wollte James sich befreien, doch er schaffte es nicht. „NEEEEIN!", schrie er aus vollen Leibeskräften.

Voldemort sah ihn an und lächelte eiskalt. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu Lily.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie er.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13. Neuigkeiten**

Bevor der Fluch Lily treffen konnte warf sich Diane vor sie und wurde von dem Fluch getroffen. Alle schauten sie entsetzt an. Wie sie tot auf dem Boden lag. Sogar Voldemort war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Expelliarmus!", kam es von einer ihnen bekannten Stimme. Voldemorts Zauberstab flog weit von ihm weg. Alle drehten sich langsam um und erblickten Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort bekam es sichtlich mit der Angst zu tun. Kurzerhand verschwand er inklusive der anderen Todesser ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dumbledores Blick fiel auf Dianes Leiche.

„Ich war zu spät.", flüsterte er seufzend.

Lily öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie sah erst von James zu Sirius und dann zu Dumbledore. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah Diane auf dem Boden liegen. Sie schaute Dumbledore fragend an. Durch einen kurzen Wink mit dem Zauberstab verschwand Dianes Leiche ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Tränen bildeten sich in Lilys Augen.

„Was…?", fing sie an, doch Dumbledore stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Folgen sie mir ins Schloss. Bitte ohne irgendwelche Fragen!", gab dieser nur zurück und ging aus dem Verbotenen Wald ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. James, Sirius und Lily folgten ihm schweigend.

„Danke", flüsterte Lily in James Ohr und lächelte ihn leicht an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln kurz und wandte sich dann dem Gebüsch zu, das direkt vor ihm stand und in das er beinahe reingefallen wäre. Dumbledore sah James mit einem strafenden Blick an.

„Tschuldigung….", sagte er leise.

Als sie in Dumbledores Büro ankamen, sollten sie sich alle hinsetzen. Sie setzten sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. In Lilys Augen schimmerten Tränen. Sie konnte sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

„Sie erwarten sicher eine Erklärung von mir nicht wahr?", begann Dumbledore das Gespräch.

Die drei sahen ihn an und nickten.

„Also ich wusste nichts davon, dass Diane auf die Seite der Todesser gewechselt ist. Doch gestern kam sie in mein Büro. Sie sah sehr bedrückt aus, deswegen lies ich sie rein und hörte mir an, was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie erzählte mir alles. Auch das mit dem Liebestrank und dass sie-wissen-schon-wer Ms. Evans töten will. Sie bat mich um Hilfe. Sie stand unter seinem Zauber und deswegen durfte sie selbst nichts unternehmen, da sie sonst sterben würde. Sie wollte nicht, dass man ihre beste Freundin umbrachte. Auch wenn das für sie vielleicht nicht so rüber kam, mochte Diane Lily noch. Deswegen wollte sie dass ich komme und sie retten soll. Doch wie sie bereits gemerkt haben war ich leider zu spät.", erklärte er.

Nun musste Lily wirklich weinen. Sie schluchzte laut und James nahm sie in den Arm. Ihr war das jetzt aber egal, wer sie da im Arm hielt. Hauptsache sie konnte alles herausweinen. In Dumbledores Blick konnte man deutlich Mitleid erkennen.

James und Sirius hatten den Auftrag bekommen sich um Lily zu kümmern. Am nächsten Tag würden die anderen Schüler aus ihren Ferien zurückkommen, und das würde bedeuten, dass sie die Sache vor den anderen geheim halten mussten. Egal was passierte, niemand durfte auch noch ein Wort darüber verlieren, was an diesem Tag passierte. Sirius und James schleppten Lily in den Schulsprecherraum, wo Sirius die beiden alleine lies. James setzte sich mit Lily in den Armen auf die Große Couch und versuchte sie zu trösten. Schließlich schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein. James hielt sie immer noch in seinem Armen und er genoss es. Obwohl Lily ihm leid tat, konnte er trotzdem nicht vergessen, was Diane Lily und ihm angetan hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie Lily nun so traurig darüber sein konnte. Doch er wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Die halbe Nacht dachte er darüber nach, doch er fand keine Antwort. Schließlich schlief auch er vor Erschöpfung ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hörte James ein leises klopfen an der Tür des Schulsprecherraumes.

James stand vorsichtig auf, um Lily nicht zu wecken und ging zur Tür. Gähnend öffnete er diese. Vor ihm stand Remus. Er sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an und James wusste, dass Sirius ihm alles erzählt hatte. Er sah Sirius, der neben Remus stand, mit einem vernichtendem Blick an.

„Du weißt doch Pad, dass wir es eigentlich niemandem sagen sollten!", zischte er.

„Remus ist unser bester Freund Prongs. Er wird es schon keinem sagen!", empörte sich Sirius.

James stöhnte und lies die beiden herein.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Remus.

„Schlecht, was denkst du denn?", giftete James und bereute es sofort wieder.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür James!", schrie Remus.

„Ja tut mir leid. Ich bin nur etwas gestresst.", antwortete James und setzte sich auf die andere Couch.

Nachdem sie Remus hatte schreien hören, wachte Lily auf und schaute sich um.

„Oh hallo Remus.", sagte sie Tonlos.

„Morgen Lils. Vielleicht solltest du dich ins Bett legen.", schlug Remus vor.

„Ja vielleicht.", gab Lily zurück und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

James und die anderen unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und dann legte sich auch James in sein Bett. Er wollte zu Lily. Er wollte sich trösten. Er wollte ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt allein sein wollte. Also lies er es.

Die nächsten Wochen lief James Lily andauernd hinterher und las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Irgendwie gefiel es Lily ja, aber irgendwie nervte es sie auch. Doch sie blieb Ruhig. Dann kam der Tag von Dianes Beerdigung näher. Lily musste bei Dianes Eltern vorher ihre Sachen abholen und wieder nachhause bringen. Jetzt musste sie nach Hogwarts wieder zuhause bei ihren Eltern leben. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

Dann kam der Tag von Dianes Beerdigung. Lily wollte unbedingt dabei sein. James wollte sie begleiten. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall irgendwo alleine lassen. Er lies es sogar nur widerwillig zu, dass Lily abends allein in ihr Zimmer ging. Aber da konnte er ja schlecht mitkommen. Lily stand vor ihrem Spiegel und zog sich ihren Schwarzen Hosenanzug zurecht. Sie hatte sich nur leicht geschminkt, da sie wusste, dass sie sowieso verlaufen wird, wenn sie wieder weinte. Dianes Eltern gaben Lily die Schuld an Dianes Tod. Das verkraftete Lily nicht. Sie wollte diesen Tag noch einmal dazu nutzen mit ihnen zu reden und ihnen die Situation zu erklären. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf die Couch und wartete auf James. Als er kam, setzte er sich erst neben sie.

„Geht's?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Sie versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja es geht. Ich werde es überleben.", gab sie zurück und versuchte zu lächeln. Doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Es wirkte eher verkrampft.

Sie standen auf und reisten mit Flohpulver zum Haus der Woods. Als Lily Dianes Eltern so sah, fühlte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment doch schuldig an Dianes Tod. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Schließlich war Diane freiwillig auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt. Und sie wollte sie umbringen lassen. Allein die Tatsache, dass Diane zwischen sie und Voldemort gesprungen war, hielt sich davon ab Diane zu hassen. Denn immerhin hatte sie sich für sie geopfert. Lily ging auf Dianes Eltern zu und versuchte zu sprechen, doch sie bekam kein einziges Wort heraus.

Schließlich konnte sie doch sprechen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was mit Diane passiert ist, aber es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld.", fing sie an. Doch als Dianes Mutter den Mund aufmachte um zu sprechen unterbrach Lily sie.

„Nein! Ich möchte ihnen nun die ganze Geschichte von vorne bis zum ende erzählen. Und sie werden mir verdammt noch mal zuhören! Das ist für mich auch nicht einfach!", sie wurde lauter. Doch dann sprach sie ruhig weiter.

„Diane hatte sich verändert. Wir wussten alle nicht warum. Nachts verließ sie das Schloss und sie wich uns allen aus. Und wenn sie mal mit uns redete, dann hat sie uns angeschrieen. Dann an Weihnachten, führte sie eine Todesser Truppe in die Große Halle. Nach einem Kampf, konnten die Schüler aus Hogwarts die Todesser, die in der Unterzahl waren, zurückschlagen. Doch bevor sie sich endgültig zurückzogen, wurde ich von zwei von ihnen entführt. Sie hielten mich in einem dunklen Raum in einem Brunnen gefangen." Sie stockte.

„Danach hat Diane James einen Liebestrank eingeflößt um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Dann bekam ich die Nachricht, dass ich von sie-wissen-schon-wem umgebracht werden soll. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen was das für ein Schock war! Dann kam der Tag. Alle versammelten sich draußen vor dem Brunnen.", während sie erzählte sammelten sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Dann wurde der Todesfluch auf mich gehetzt und Diane sprang dazwischen. Dann kam Dumbledore und rettete uns. Außer Diane. Für sie war es schon zu spät. Aber es war ganz gewiss nicht meine Schuld.", beendete Lily ihre Erklärung. Die Tränen die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten drohten überzuquellen.

Dann stand Dianes Mutter auf und Umarmte sie. „Wenn das wirklich stimmt, was du gesagt hast, dann ist es wirklich nicht deine Schuld Lily.", flüsterte sie. James nickte.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich war dabei.", erklärte er kurz.

Dianes Eltern, Lily und James machten sich nun gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Beerdigung.

Es wurde eine Magische Beerdigung, denn Dianes Eltern waren ebenfalls berühmte Zauberer.

Sie bewegten sich langsam in einer Großen Schlange vorwärts. Dianes Großeltern waren ebenfalls dort. Dann einige Freundinnen aus der Muggelwelt und andere Verwandte.

Mitten in dieser Karawane, waren vier in schwarz gekleidete Männer, die Dianes Sarg trugen. Als sie auf einer schönen Lichtung im Wald der Woods ankamen wurde der Sarg abgestellt. Nachdem sich alle von Diane verabschiedet hatten, hob Mr. Wood seinen Zauberstab und der Sarg verschwand langsam in der Erde, bis er vollständig versunken war. Alle beteiligten waren entweder den Tränen nahe oder waren bereits am weinen. Nur James nicht. Er fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz und kümmerte sich um Lily. Er nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Dann machten sich die Teilnehmer der Beerdigung auf den Rückweg. Als Lily sich von Dianes Eltern verabschiedet hatte, fuhr sie mit James zurück nach Hogwarts.

Dort angekommen wurde sie sofort in Dumbledores Büro bestellt.

„Was will der denn schon wieder?", fragte James. Lily schaute ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann verschwand sie durch die Tür, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte.

Nach ca. einer viertel Stunde kam sie auch schon wieder heraus. James schaute sie fragend an. Doch sie ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Schulsprecherraum. James folgte ihr.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nichts.", war die knappe Antwort von Lily und schon wurde James die Tür vor der Nase zgeknallt.

Lily setzte sich erst auf ihr Bett, doch dann machte sie sich daran ihre Sachen in ihren Koffer zu packen. Als sie mit ihrem voll gepackten Koffer aus der Tür trat stoppte James sie.

„Lily was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Du sollst mich zum Flughafen bringen.", bekam er anstatt einer Erklärung zu hören.

Er wusste dass er nun nicht mehr aus ihr heraus bekommen würde. Also apparierten sie zum Flughafen. Genauer gesagt vor den Flughafen. Lily schaute kurz auf ihr Flugticket und gab ihr Gepäck am Schalter auf. James hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte als folgte er ihr auf Schritt und Tritt. Schließlich standen sie vor dem Eingang mit der Nummer 346. Abflug 19:30 von London nach Paris.

„Was willst du denn in Frankreich?", fragte James verdutzt. Lily lächelte ihn schwach an.

„Ich werde zu meiner Tante nach Frankreich ziehen und dort meinen Abschluss machen. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben James. Es ist zu gefährlich.", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. Sie schluchzte. James zog sie näher an sich heran und sah auf die Uhr. 19:20 Uhr.

Lily schaute ihn an.

„James du bist nicht so schlimm, wie ich immer dachte. Ich mag dich. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nie mit dir ausgegangen bin und dich immer habe abblitzen lassen.", rasselte es aus ihrem Mund. Er sah sie mit seinen großen, haselnuss-braunen Augen an und küsste sie sanft. Sie erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig, löste sich dann aber von ihm. Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Nein. Es ist nicht richtig. Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie und stieg, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, in das Flugzeug. Gerade als James etwas erwidern wollte, war Lily auch schon verschwunden. Er stand den Tränen nahe. Jetzt würde er seine Große Liebe nie mehr wieder sehen, da war er sich absolut sicher.


	14. Chapter 14

**5 Jahre später: **

Seit Lilys Verschwinden nach Frankreich sind nun fünf Jahre vergangen. James, Sirius und Remus wohnen zusammen in einer WG. Peter ist mit seiner Freundin nach Amerika ausgewandert. Remus und Sirius haben jeweils eine Freundin. Doch James ist immer noch nicht über Lily hinweg. Die Freundinnen von Remus und Sirius wohnen nicht in der WG.

Die Jungs sind jetzt 23 Jahre alt. Lily ist 22 Jahre alt. James und Sirius sind Auroren geworden, während Remus als braver Angestellter im Zauberei Ministerium arbeitet.

**Neue Charaktere:**

Kelsi Scott (Remus' Freundin, 21 Jahre alt, hellbraune Haare und braune Augen, ca. 1,66m groß)

Jane Smith (Sirius' Freundin, 20 Jahre alt, blonde Haare, blaue Augen, ca. 1,70m groß)

Pierre Dupont (Geheime Person, 24 Jahre alt, schwarze Haare, braune Augen, ca. 1,82m groß)

**Kapitel 14. Überraschung!?**

„Heeey Prongs wo bleibt mein Butterbier?", tönte Sirius durch die ganze Wohnung.

„Jaja, ich komme ja schon, Padfoot.", seufzte James genervt. Remus saß schweigend auf der Couch. Er wusste, dass es ohnehin nichts bringen würde, wenn er sich dazu äußerte, denn seine Freunde würden niemals erwachsen werden. Und Sirius schon gar nicht, dessen war er sich bewusst. Also hielt er es für besser zu schweigen.

„Hey Prongs, was hälst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend ne kleine Party machen? Wir könnten ja die Mädels einladen oder Moony?", fragte Sirius. James seufzte.

„Ja von mir aus. Aber ich sag euch eins: ihr werdet meinen Feuerwhiskey nicht anrühren klar? Den brauch ich noch, wenn ich wieder eine meiner ich-muss-an-lily-denken Phasen habe okay?", stellte James klar und verschwand in die Küche.

Lily stand am Flughafen und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Tante.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst Schätzchen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Tante Lucie das bin ich!", sagte Lily gereizt. Ihre Tante hatte sie das schon mindestens tausend Mal gefragt. Oder zumindest drei Mal. Die junge rothaarige Frau zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her und ihre Tante, Lucie Evans, folgte ihr mit einer großen Sporttasche. In Lilys linker Hand hielt sie das Flugticket. Als Lily ihr Gepäck am Schalter aufgegeben hatte, begleite ihre Tante sie zu dem Durchgang, durch den sie in ihr Flugzeug gelangen würde.

„Hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt Lilyschätzchen?", kam es wieder von Lilys Tante.

„Ja habe ich Tantchen und nun hör bitte auf mich mit Fragen zu löchern.", lachte Lily und umarmte ihre Tante. Diese lächelte zögerlich und drückte ihre Nichte fest an sich.

„Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall besuchen kommen, Tante Lucie. das Verspreche ich dir. Aber ich habe den Job nun mal angeboten bekommen und das ist besser als alles andere, was ich hier bekommen würde.", erklärte Lily und schaute ihrer Tante in die Augen.

„Das verstehe ich ja. Ich freue mich schon, wenn du mich besuchen kommst. Pass auf dich auf.", seufzte Lilys Tante und schubste Lily leicht in Richtung Ausgang. Lily lächelte ihr noch einmal zarghaft zu und ging den Gang zu ihrem Flugzeug hinunter.

„Prooooongs?", schrie eine Stimme durch die Wohnung. Sie gehörte Sirius. Aus James Zimmer hörte man ein lautes aufstöhnen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", kam es von James. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wollen wir nicht mal Urlaub machen? Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie es ist in einem Flugzeug oder wie das Ding heißt, zu fliegen. Du weißt schon das Ding da, was wir in Muggelkunde durchgenommen haben. Das womit man…."

„Ich weiß was du meinst!", schrie James um den Redeschwall seines durch geknallten besten Freundes zu unterbrechen.

„Ah okay. Also wollen wir? Bitte, bitte, bitte.", bettelte Sirius. Man könnte ihn für ein kleines Kind halten, wenn man ihn so hörte. Manchmal fragte James sich, ob er jemals erwachsen werden würde.

„Von mir aus.", stimmte James teilnahmslos zu.

„Wann, wann, wann?", löcherte Sirius weiter.

„Heute am besten.", gab James zurück.

„Jaaaaaa!", jubelte Sirius und rannte in sein Zimmer um seine Sachen zu packen. James schaute ihm leicht verwirrt nach.

„Hat er das jetzt ernst genommen?", fragte James an Remus gewandt.

„Sieht ganz so aus. Aber ich würde ihn erst mal fertig packen lassen und ihm dann sagen, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war. Das macht mehr Spaß.", gab Remus zurück, ohne von seinem Buch, das er schon seit einer Woche las, aufzusehen.

Dann wurde die Tür von Sirius' Zimmer aufgerissen und Sirius trat heraus. Hinter sich zog er einen gigantischen Koffer, mit Blumenmuster, aus der Tür. James musste einen Lachanfall unterdrücken und starrte fassungslos auf den Koffer. Remus bekam von alldem nichts mit, denn er war immer noch in sein Buch vertieft.

„Was denn? Der ist von meiner Oma!", rechtfertigte sich Sirius. James prustete los, da er es nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, dass du mit so einem Teil in den Urlaub fliegen wolltest oder?", sagte James. „Davon bekommt man ja Augenkrebs." Sirius bekam einen Schmollmund.

„Ich finde ihn toll.", motzte er und brachte den Koffer zur Tür.

„Das war ein Scherz mit dem Urlaub Pad. Du denkst doch nicht im ernst, dass man einfach so ohne vor zu planen wegfliegen kann oder?", fragte James verdutzt.

„Ähm… warum nicht?", fragte Sirius leicht beleidigt.

„Weil man das buchen muss, aber wie konnte ich von dir erwarten, dass du das weißt, du hast an dem Tag bestimmt nicht aufgepasst.", sagte James dann und seufzte. Sirius grunzte kurz und brachte den Koffer zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Prooooongs?", rief Sirius eine viertel Stunde, nachdem er seinen Koffer wieder in sein Zimmer geschleppt hatte. James seufzte und ging in Sirius' Zimmer.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte er genervt.

„Wann gehen wir einkaufen? Ich finde einkaufen in nem Supermarkt als Muggel viel lustiger als sonst. Können wir in den…ähm… Getränkemarkt gehen? Bitte, bitte, bitte.", bettelte Sirius.

„Ja, von mir aus. Dann können wir die Getränke für die Party heute Abend holen. Wir haben ja eh fast jede Woche eine Party…dank dir…", sagte James und holte seine Jacke. Sirius grinste schief. Er lud tatsächlich jede Woche irgendjemanden ein, den James und Remus noch nicht einmal kannten und dann wurden aus einem immer mindestens zehn. Aber dazu wollte James lieber nichts sagen.

Als Sirius aus seinem Zimmer kam, gingen er und James zum Getränkemarkt. Es war wie immer das Selbe. Sirius stand erstaunt vor jedem Regal und bewunderte die Flaschen die darauf standen. Er rannte immer hinter James her und wollte alles Mögliche mitnehmen. Einmal als James nicht aufgepasst hatte, kam Sirius mit einem kompletten Einkaufswagen voller Flaschen zur Kasse gefahren. Unter anderem waren sogar einige Getränke für Kleinkinder dabei. Es gab einen riesen Aufstand, als James alles wieder zurückgeräumt hatte. Sirius lieg schreiend hinter ihm her und bettelte, dass man doch wenigstens den Orangensaft mitnehmen konnte. Seit dem Tag hatte James sich geschworen, nie wieder mit Sirius einkaufen zu gehen. Aber er hatte sich mal wieder überreden lassen. Wieso war er nur so leicht zu überreden? Das fragte er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Er nahm sich vor, dass er das schleunigst ändern musste, doch nun war sein einziges Ziel, den Tag mit Sirius zu überleben, ohne dass der Getränkemarkt auseinander genommen wurde. Und schon das alleine war schwierig genug.

Doch als James nun wieder mit seinen Gedanken in der Realität angekommen war, sah er auf einmal einen breit grinsenden Sirius vor sich, der schon wieder zwei Kästen Cola in der Hand hielt. Cola war sein neues Lieblings Getränk, seit er es bei Jane einmal getrunken hatte. James verfluchte diesen Tag, an dem er bei ihr gewesen war. Aber nun war es ja nicht mehr zu ändern. Sirius schleppte James durch den ganzen Getränkemarkt und schlug alles mögliche vor, was er gerne mitnehmen würde, bis James stoppte.

„Wieso kaufen wir nicht gleich den ganzen Laden?", fragte James. Sirius' Augen glitzerten auf.

„Würde das denn gehen?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Nein würde es nicht und nun nimm deine Kästen Cola und dann verschwinden wir hier.", gab James zurück und verschwand in Richtung Kasse.

Als sie endlich wieder Zuhause waren, lies James sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Remus sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Wie immer?", fragte er gelassen und James nickte erschöpft. Remus' Gesicht verschwand wieder hinter dem Buch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal Duschen und uns Umziehen, denn schließlich müssen wir noch ein bisschen was vorbereiten für die Party.", sagte Remus dann.

„Ja. Ich gehe zuerst.", gab James schnell zurück und war auch schon im Bad verschwunden.

Nach ca. zehn Minuten kam Sirius die Treppe hoch. In seinen Händen hatte er die beiden Cola Kästen. Remus sah ihn an und musste schmunzeln. Er war fix und fertig nur, weil er mal zwei Kästen hoch tragen musste. Und immerhin wohnten sie grade mal im ersten Stock.

Als James wieder aus dem Bad kam, wendete sich Remus wieder an ihn.

„Achja ich war eben mal bei der Zeitung. Da habe ich eine Anzeige reinsetzen lassen, dass wir einen Mitbewohner suchen. Das wolltet ihr doch oder?", erzählte er. James sah ihn mit dem dämlichsten Blick an, den er jemals von James gesehen hatte und er musste schmunzeln.

„Aha.", sagte er dann und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Als alle fertig waren, und sie alles vorbereitet hatten, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Wieso müssen heute alle alles so machen wollen wie Muggel?", murmelte James und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm standen Jane und Kelsi. Die Freundinnen von Sirius und Remus. Er bat sie herein und setzte sich auf die Couch, während seine beiden besten Freunde sich um ihre Freundinnen kümmerten. Jane hatte lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Sie war 20 Jahre alt und um die 1.70 m groß.

Kelsi, die Freundin von Remus, hatte dagegen hatte Hellbraune Haare und braune Augen. Sie war 21 Jahre alt und ca. 1.66 m groß. Remus und sie passten wirklich gut zusammen. Nur James hatte niemanden, doch es störte ihn nicht mehr groß, denn er war es mittlerweile gewohnt.

Nach der langen Begrüßungszeremonie, von Sirius setzten sie sich alle hin und Unterhielten sich. Bis Kelsi auf die Großartige Idee kam, dass man Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen konnte. James seufzte. Aber Sirius war gleich Feuer und Flamme und ging in die Küche um die Flasche zu holen. Er liebte dieses Spiel, seitdem er es in Hogwarts mal mit ein paar Mädchen gespielt hatte und eine von ihnen Strippen musste. Als James daran dachte, musste er lächeln.

Achja die alte schöne Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich vermisse sie…. , dachte er. Doch dann wurde er wieder von Sirius' brüllerei aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Also wer fängt an?", fragte Sirius. Niemand meldete sich. Sirius grunzte. „Immer muss man alles selber machen.", flüsterte er und drehte an der Flasche. Als sie stoppte zeigte sie auf James. Sirius huschte ein gemeines Grinsen über das Gesicht. Na toll. Was der sich wohl wieder ausdenkt. , dachte James und wartete ab.

Nach langem hin und her entschied James sich für Wahrheit und musste erzählen, wann er sein erstes Mal hatte. Da habe ich ja noch Glück gehabt. , dachte er schmunzelnd.

„In der dritten Klasse.", sagte er schnell und alle starrten ihn an.

„Ich dachte immer in der zweiten. Naja hab ich mich wohl getäuscht.", sagte Sirius und nun starrten alle auf ihn.

„Was?", fragte er ungläubig. Alle drehten sich schnell wieder weg.

Nach drei Stunden hatte das Spiel damit geendet, dass alle sturz betrunken in ihre Betten getorkelt waren und sie die Wohnung wie einen Schweinestall zurück ließen.

Am nächsten Morgen als James aus seinem Zimmer kam, dachte er es hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

„Sirius! Remus!", brüllte er durch die Wohnung. Die beiden angesprochenen öffneten fast Zeit gleich ihre Zimmertüren und schauten heraus.

„Los helft mir das hier aufzuräumen.", sagte James schnell und brachte die leeren Flaschen weg. Sirius schaute Remus an und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sofort war die Wohnung blitzblank. Zufrieden drehte er sich wieder um und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, als das Telefon klingelte. Remus rappelte sich auf und ging ran.

Nach ca. zehn Sekunden standen James und Sirius hinter ihm und versuchten krampfhaft etwas zu verstehen. Nachdem Remus fertig telefoniert hatte, drehte er sich um und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als er in Sirius grinsendes Gesicht blickte.

„Wer war das, wer war das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Eine Frau. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie die Anzeige in der Zeitung gesehen hätte und dass sie nachher schon hier einziehen will.", erklärte er. „ Schaut nicht so doof, ich habe mich auch gewundert, dass sie sich die Wohnung nicht erst anschauen wollte.", erklärte Remus. Während er erzählt hatte, war Sirius immer näher gekommen. Man konnte schon Angst vor ihm bekommen. Vor allem wenn er so dumm schaute, wie in diesem Moment.

„Wann kommt die Frau denn?", meldete sich nun James zu Wort.

„In einer Stunde.", sagte Remus ruhig. James und Sirius blickten ihn entsetzt an und dann stürmten sie gleichzeitig ins Bad. Als sie an der Tür ankamen, begannen sie handgreiflich darüber zu Streiten, wer zuerst ins Bad gehen durfte. Schließlich quetschte Sirius sich an James vorbei und schloss die Tür rasch von innen ab.

Als James gerade aus dem Bad kam, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Remus öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade etwas sagen, schloss den Mund aber schnell wieder. Der Frau fiel die Handtasche aus der Hand und sie blickte ihn mit einem Geschockten Blick an.

„Wer ist denn da?", hörte man James' Stimme im Hintergrund und der trat hinter Remus hervor. Dann fiel ihm das Handtuch aus der Hand, mit dem er sich eben noch die Haare abgetrocknet hatte und starrte die Frau an.

„Lily Evans!", rief er.

Die junge Frau öffnete den Mund und sagte dann „Ähm….Überraschung?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15. Unerklärliche Gefühle**

James hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Er war glücklich sie zu sehen, aber auch irgendwie sauer, dass sie ihn damals einfach so hat stehen lassen. Er drehte sich um, ohne auch noch ein Wort zu sagen und ging in sein Zimmer. Lily stand sprachlos vor der Tür. Remus schaute sie warmherzig an und umarmte sie herzlich. Lily musste lächeln.

„Hey Lil. Ich freue mich wirklich dich zu sehen. Und Sirius bestimmt auch.", sagte er und zog sie in die Wohnung. Sirius kam grade aus seinem Zimmer.

„Hey Moony ich hab Hunger haben wir noch….", weiter kam er nicht, denn als er Lily erblickte fiel ihm die große Eisschachtel, die er soeben leer gefuttert hatte, aus der Hand.

„Lillllllyyyy!!", brüllte er und stürzte sich auf sie. Er fiel ihr um den Hals und Lily fiel um. Sirius landete volle kanne auf ihr.

„Upps…", entschuldigte er sich und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

„Und was hast du so gemacht in den letzten Jahren? Bei den doofen Froschschenkelessern? Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's deiner Tante?", löcherte Sirius Lily mit fragen.

„Langsam, langsam. So schnell kann ich auch nicht antworten.", stoppte Lily ihn und lächelte.

„Okay dann beantworte halt nur das was ich bis jetzt gefragt habe.", drängelte Sirius.

„Okay. Also.. ich hab in den fünf Jahren fast nur gearbeitet. War als nichts besonders spannendes für euch. Und glaub mir Sirius dir Franzosen essen auch noch etwas anderes als nur Froschschenkel.", als Lily den letzten Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, schaute er sie ungläubig an.

„Echt?", fragte er sie unsicher.

„Ja echt. Und mir geht's gut und meiner Tante auch. Und wie geht's euch?", erzählte Lily fertig und schaute Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

„Suuuuuper!!", posaunte Sirius und Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir freuen uns jedenfalls, dass du wieder da bist.", wandte sich nun Remus an Lily.

„Ich freue mich auch euch wieder zu sehen Leute. Aber wieso ist James so sauer auf mich?", fragte sie und schaute die beiden neugierig an.

„Naja du hast ihn damals einfach so am Flughafen stehen lassen, ohne ihn auch nur reden zu lassen. Das hat ihn sehr verletzt. Er war wirklich in dich verliebt Lily.", erklärte Sirius.

Lily schaute unglücklich zu Boden.

„Ich…äh… ich glaube….nunja…. dass… ich ihn auch geliebt habe…. Nur ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen….", stotterte Lily und schaute dabei nicht vom Boden auf.

Sirius schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Lil….rede mit ihm… vertragt euch. Das ist wirklich das beste. Und es würde euch beide glücklich machen.", sagte Sirius und schob sie leicht in Richtung James' Zimmer.

Lily blickte Sirius noch einmal unsicher an und klopfte dann an die Tür.

Sie zuckte zurück, als sie von drinnen James' Stimme hörte.

„NEIN!"

„Bitte James… Ich muss mit dir reden.", gab Lily leise zurück.

Stille

„Bitte James!", flehte sie.

Stille

Lily drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie schlüpfte schnell durch die Tür und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

Sie schaute sich in James' Zimmer um. Es war riesengroß. Wahrscheinlich mit einem Zauber vergrößert, aber trotzdem sah es wundervoll aus. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiges Bett. In der hintersten Ecke stand eine große Lampe, die das Zimmer beleuchtete. Das Zimmer hatte vier Fenster, die genug Licht rein ließen und an der langen Wand auf der linken Seite standen zwei große Schränke. Lily staunte.

„Wenn du mein Zimmer genug angeschaut hast, dann kannst du mir ja das sagen, was du mir sagen wolltest oder?", riss James sie aus ihren Bewunderungen.

„Äh… ja klar.", sagte sie schnell und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Hör zu James. Ich wollte dich damals nicht einfach so am Flughafen zurück lassen, aber es musste sein. Ich wollte euch allen nicht im Weg sein. Und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr in Hogwarts bleiben. Und ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr verletzen.", versuchte Lily zu erklären. Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie eher, als dass sie ihn voll aussprach.

James schaute sie an.

„Äh was bitte? Du wolltest mich nicht verletzen? Du hast mich andauernd abblitzen lassen und jetzt sagst du dass du mich nicht verletzen wolltest? Und dann haust du einfach ab nach Frankreich. Und jetzt tauchst du einfach wieder auf und sagst dass du mich nicht verletzen wolltest? Soll das ein Scherz sein?", schrie James sie an.

Lily zuckte zusammen. Sie wusste, dass sie das falsche getan hatte, doch sie konnte es ja nun nicht wieder rückgängig machen.

„James bitte verzeih mir. Bitte lass uns Freunde sein okay?", bat sie ihn und schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. James seufzte. Er liebte sie immer noch, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar. Er lächelte und umarmte Lily.

„Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lily lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. In diesem Moment brach ein Vulkan in ihrem Bauch aus. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr. Das letzte mal…ja das letzte Mal, als sie James am Flughafen geküsst hatte. Was sollte dieses Gefühl bedeuten? Sie war sich nicht sicher und versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Und was hast du all die Jahre in Frankreich gemacht?", fragte James sie, als er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Ach…. Gearbeitet", sagte sie knapp und starrte zu Boden.

„Und wieso bist du nun wieder hier?", hackte er weiter nach.

„Naja… wegen euch… und wegen meinem Job.", erklärte Lily und schaute ihn an.

„Ah.", war James' knappe Antwort, während er sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen lies.

„Und was hast du so gemacht?", wollte Lily dann wissen.

„Ach.. so dies und das. Bin jetzt Auror.", verkündete James stolz und Lily musste Schmunzeln.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass Sirius auch Auror geworden ist.", sagte sie.

„Ja ist er. Und wir arbeiten immer zusammen. Natürlich bleiben da ein paar Streiche nicht aus.", gab er frech zurück und grinste sie mit seinem üblichen Potter-Grinsen an.

„Oh man ihr habt euch echt nicht verändert.", seufzte Lily und lies sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen.

So lagen die beiden eine halbe Stunde schweigend nebeneinander und genossen einfach nur die Gesellschaft des anderen. Lily fühlte sich wohl. So wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. In Gedanken versunken, war sie auf einmal wieder in Franreich. Bei ihrer Tante. Sie dachte daran, wie schwer es für sie gewesen war, James zu vergessen. Und dann fiel ihr wieder etwas ein. Etwas, was ihrer Meinung nach ein ganz Schrecklicher Fehler gewesen war. Doch vielleicht hatte sie Glück und sie hatte alle Spuren so gut verwischt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Vielleicht würde es niemals herauskommen.

Als sich ein Schatten über ihr bildete, schreckte Lily aus ihrem Traum auf.

James hatte sich über sie gebeugt und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Lily wollte ihn küssen, doch irgendwas hielt sie zurück. Als sie sich dann doch immer näher kamen, stand Lily auf.

„Ich habe eine tolle Idee. Wir könnten eine Party feiern.", schlug Lily vor und James warf sich seufzend wieder aufs Bett. Schon wieder eine Party. Na toll , dachte James.

Lily ging aus der Tür und schlug Sirius ihre Idee mit der Party vor. Er sprang auf und schleppte Lily sofort zum Einkaufen. James und Remus lachten sich schlapp, da sie wussten, was Lily mit ihm erleben würde. Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden kamen sie beide zurück.

Sirius hielt stolz einen Kasten Cola und ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in der Hand.

Also waren sie nicht nur in der Muggelwelt einkaufen. , dachte James und grinste.

Dann kam Lily durch die Tür. Fix und Fertig. Als James sie sah, fiel er vor lachen fast von der Couch. Er erntete einen bösen Blick von Lily, die sich gerade neben ihn auf die Couch setzen wollte.

„Was er so wie immer?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Wenn „immer" total schrecklich bedeutet, dann ja!", fauchte Lily und blickte Sirius böse an.

„Wenn es um einkaufen oder Partys geht benimmt er sich immer wie ein fünfjähriges Kind.", sagte James und blickte ebenfalls Sirius an.

„Oh nein Korrigiere. Wie ein dreijähriges Kind! Wie haltet ihr das nur mit ihm aus?", motzte Lily. James und Remus brachen in großes Gelächter aus. Sirius schaute beleidigt aus der Wäsche. Er zog einen Schmollmund und ging in sein Zimmer, aus dem er allerdings sofort wieder heraus kam.

„Wann fangen wir denn an??", fragte er sofort.

Die drei auf der Couch seufzten gemeinsam.

„Um neun.", sagte James dann und ging ins Bad um sich zu duschen.

Als er wieder heraus kam, fiel Lily fast von ihrem Stuhl, auf dem sie mittlerweile saß und sie blickte mit großen Augen auf ihn.

Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und sein immer noch sehr gut trainierter Oberkörper war frei. Lily fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

James trocknete sich die Haare ab und stellte sich direkt neben Lily.

Wow er sieht noch genauso toll aus wie früher. Und er riecht wirklich sehr gut….. , dachte Lily und hasste sich noch im selben Moment dafür.

„Was ist denn Lily? Hab ich da was?", fragte James und schaute auf seinen Bauch, und suchte nach irgend etwas, was dort nicht hingehörte, doch er fand nichts.

„N-nein ist schon okay…. Ich…äh…. Geh dann auch mal duschen.", redete Lily sich raus und verschwand so schnell es ging im Bad, um ihren Tomaten-roten Kopf zu verbergen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie heraus und schaute sich um. Niemand war mehr im Wohnzimmer.

Sind wohl alle in ihren Zimmern. Dann warte ich eben hier. , dachte Lily und lies sich auf die Couch fallen.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Haustür und Remus kam mit Kelsi und Jane herein.

„Ah Lily du bist schon fertig. Das sind Kelsi und Jane. Kelsi ist meine Freundin und Jane ist Sirius' Freundin.", stellte Remus die beiden vor und sie reichten sich die Hand.

„Mädels, das ist Lily Evans.", sagte Remus dann an Jane und Kelsi gewandt.

„Ach die Lily Evans, in die James verschossen ist?", fragte Jane. Lily wurde rot.

„Ja genau die…", gab Sirius zurück, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war.

Als er seine Freundin auch begrüßt hatte, warteten alle auf James. Doch er kam nicht. Dann ging Sirius in James' Zimmer und schleppte ihn raus. Doch James hatte keine Lust und verzog sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Lily seufzte und klopfte an der Tür.

„Nein ich will nicht Pad!", schrie er.

„Ich bins.", sagte Lily leise.

„Achso… Na dann komm halt rein.", kam es von drinnen. Lily öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

„Wieso willst du nicht mitfeiern?", fragte sie ihn und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Hab einfach keine Lust.", erklärte James und vermied es Lily in die Augen zu schauen.

„Was ist los?", hackte Lily nach und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, sodass er sie anschauen musste.

„Nichts…", gab James zurück und drehte sich wieder weg. Da hielt Lily es nicht mehr aus.

Sie drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich und gab James einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Komm mit. Das wird bestimmt lustig.", versuchte sie ihn zu überrede und es schien zu klappen. Er seufzte.

„Na gut.", gab er dann nach und stand auf. Gemeinsam kamen Lily und James aus dem Zimmer und setzten sich zu den anderen.

Nach einigen Stunden war ziemlich viel Alkohol geflossen und es gab nur noch Lily und James, die noch einigermaßen nüchtern waren.

Sie halfen den anderen in ihre Betten und ließen sich dann erschöpft auf Lilys Bett fallen.

„Wie viel wiegt Sirius denn?", schnaufte Lily.

„Viel.", gab James knapp zurück. Sie schauten sich an und mussten lachen. Dann zog James Lily etwas näher an sich, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Du weißt schon, dass wir beide auch nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern sind.", flüsterte Lily.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete James und küsste sie sanft.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und beide wurden immer fordernder. James wollte sie spüren. Er hielt die Spannung einfach nicht mehr aus. Ein letzter fragender Blick von ihm an Lily gerichtet, und sie beide wussten, was sie wollten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle mit einem unglaublichen Kater auf. James war schon zur Arbeit gegangen, während Sirius und Remus sich Frei genommen hatten. Wie sollten sie auch mit diesem Kater arbeiten? Klar sie hatten diesen tollen Trank, mit dem sie die Kopfschmerzen loswerden konnten, doch dadurch würde ihnen noch übler werden, deswegen ließen sie es besser ganz bleiben.

Als Sirius sich endlich aus dem Bett traute, sah er Lily, wie sie fix und fertig auf der Couch saß. Er glaubte sogar ein paar Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern gesehen zu haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher.

„Lily was ist denn los?", fragte er leise und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich…ich…ich hab mit ihm geschlafen.", schluchzte sie.

„Mit wem?", fragte Sirius gespannt.

Lily sah ihn an und hauchte dann in sein Ohr „James".

_ Ist das kein Review wert? lieb schau_


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16. Verletzt**

Sirius schaute sie an und musste grinsen.

„Und was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?", fragte er sie und nahm sie in den arm.

„Ach ist egal. Das versteht ihr alle doch eh nicht!", gab Lily zurück und stand auf.

„Ey. Jetzt warte doch mal.", meckerte Sirius und lief ihr nach.

„Lass mich doch.", fauchte Lily und ging weiter.

„Nein werde ich nicht! James ist mein bester Freund und ich will wissen was an ihm so schlimm ist!" , schrie er sie an. Lily stoppte. Sie drehte sich langsam um und schaute Sirius tief in die Augen.

„Das-ist-meine-Sache-und-ihr-versteht-es-sowieso-nicht.", erklärte Lily ganz langsam, damit Sirius jedes Wort verstand. Doch selbst jetzt schaute er noch blöd aus der Wäsche. Lily seufzte. Wieso müssen Männer immer so schwer von Begriff sein, dachte sie und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Am Abend kam James von der Arbeit zurück und sah einen immer noch verwirrten Sirius auf der Couch sitzen.

„Was ist denn los Sirius? Ist dein Eis mal wieder leer?", machte James sich über ihn lustig.

Keine Reaktion.

„Ach komm schon Pad, was ist los?", hackte James nun etwas ernsthafter nach und setzte sich neben ihn.

Keine Reaktion.

„Achja das Abendessen fällt heute übrigens aus.", versuchte James.

„WAAAAASSS???", fuhr Sirius hoch und blickte James entsetzt an.

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich muss was essen! Ich werde Steeeerben!! Hilfeeee!", schrie Sirius durch die ganze Wohnung und rannte wie ein aufgeschreckter Vogel durch diese.

James wäre beinahe mit der Couch rückwärts umgekippt, so musste er lachen.

„Das war ein Scherz. Wir haben noch genug Essen um eine Fußballmannschaft für eine Woche durchzufüttern.", versuchte James ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach? Du meinst also es reicht nur noch einen Tag für mich? Wie schrecklich! Ich muss verhungern!!", regte sich Sirius weiter auf und rannte weiter durch die Wohnung.

Die Tür von Lilys Zimmer öffnete sich und Lily trat heraus. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Teller. Einen leeren Teller. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich.

„Sag bloß du hast was von MEINEM Essen gegessen?", rief er entsetzt aus.

„Ähm ja ich hab ein Brot gegessen wieso?", fragte Lily verwundert. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Und für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als ob sie ihm ausfallen würden. Was sie allerdings nicht taten.

„Gib es zurück! Wegen dir muss ich verhungern! Du erbst nix das sag ich dir.", ging Sirius auf Lily los und sie fing an zu lachen.

„Was is denn jetzt kaputt?", fragte Sirius verwundert und blickte Lily an. Lily lachte sich fast tot. Sirius' blick war einfach zu genial.

„Oh man und wegen einem Brot machst du so einen Aufstand?", meldete sich nun auch James zu Wort. Sirius drehte sich fassungslos um.

„So jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken ja?", wandte er sich an James.

„Ähm…so kann man es auch nennen ja.", gab James zurück und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Sirius wandte sich ab und ging erhobenen Hauptes in sein Zimmer zurück.

„Jetzt ist er sauer oder?", fragte Lily unsicher.

„Ja ist er. Aber sobald er wieder was zu essen hat, beruhigt er sich auch wieder.", bemerkte James. Lily nickte stumm und wollte wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen, doch James hielt sie zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und drehte sich um.

„Das frage ich dich. Du bist so verschlossen seit… gestern.", antwortete James und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie ist noch schöner als Damals. , dachte er.

„Es ist nichts. Was soll denn sein? Ist doch nichts schlimmes passiert oder?", log sie.

„Lily bitte! Ich merke doch dass etwas nicht stimmt.", James lies nicht locker.

„Nein alles toll.", log sie weiter und in ihren Augen konnte man Tränen blitzen sehen.

„Lil.", seufzte James und drückte sie an sich.

„James.", flüsterte sie und fing an zu weinen. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, versuchte James es erneut.

„Also Lil was war das jetzt?"

„Äh…ist nicht so wichtig… wirklich….es hat für mich keine Bedeutung…", gab Lily zurück und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Okay….", gab James dann nach und verschwand in der Küche. Nach einer halben Stunde hörte man seine Stimme aus der Küche.

„Essen!", rief er. Kaum hatte er das gesagt flog auch schon die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer auf und er rannte heraus.

„Essen? Wo?", fragte er.

„Oh man du bist ja noch schlimmer als damals.", motzte James und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Ich will nur mein überleben sichern.", versicherte Sirius und schaute gierig auf das Essen.

„Achja, Moony isst heut bei Kelsi. Vielleicht übernachtet er auch da.", sagte Sirius noch schnell.

„Schön dass du mir das so früh sagst.", meine James. Seinen ironischen Unterton konnte man sehr gut heraushören. Dann kam auch Lily dazu. Sie aß nicht viel und wollte auch schnell in ihr Bett.

„Was ist denn mit ihr los?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ach wenn ich das wüsste Pad. Sie redet ja nicht mit mir.", gab James zurück und ließ sich zurückfallen. In letzter Sekunde konnte er verhindern, dass sein Stuhl rückwärts umkippte.

Nach einigen sehr interessanten Gesprächen mit Sirius kroch auch James in sein Bett.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fenster sah, wollte er gar nicht aufstehen.

Es war ein Samstagmorgen und es regnete in strömen. Der perfekte Tag um einfach nur faul im Bett rumzuliegen , dachte James und drehte sich wieder um.

Da passierte, was passieren musste. Sirius platzte in sein Zimmer, wie ein aufgebrachtes Huhn, was sein Ei verloren hatte und es nun suchen wollte.

„Hey aufstehen!", schrie er und zog James aus seinem Bett.

„Ist ja gut, Ist ja gut", murmelte James und stieg aus dem Bett. Langsam schlich er in die Küche zum Frühstücken. Lustlos schob er sich einen Toast nach dem anderen rein.

„Äh Prongs, wenn du so weiter isst, dann brichst du sogar noch meinen Rekord.", bemerkte Sirius dann.

James blickte von Sirius zu dem Toast, der noch vor ihm lag.

„Nur noch eins.", sagte er dann und stopfte sich auch den letzten Toast in den Mund.

„Also ich gehe dann jetzt mal zu Jane. Wir fahren Shoppen. Wird bestimmt sehr lustig.", sagte Sirius und war auch schon verschwunden. James brummte, ging zu Lilys Zimmertür und klopfte.

Stille.

Er klopfte erneut.

Stille.

„Lily?", fragte er leise.

Stille.

„Lil??", sagte er nun schon lauter.

Stille.

Er öffnete die Tür und erschrak. Ihr Bett war leer. Ihre Sachen waren allerdings noch da, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Er sah nach draußen. Es regnete immer noch in strömen.

James zog sich an, nahm einen Regenschirm und ging nach draußen um sie zu suchen.

Nachdem er drei geschlagene Stunden im Regen herumgeirrt war, hatte er Lily endlich gefunden. Auf einem verlassenen Spielplatz, ca. drei Kilometer von ihrer Wohnung entfernt.

Direkt neben dem Spielplatz war ein großer, dichter Wald.

James legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Sie war ganz durchnässt und zitterte.

„Lily… was ist los?", fragte er und sie schreckte hoch.

„Nichts…Wie hast du mich gefunden?", war ihre Antwort. James seufzte.

„Lily. Ich merke dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Und außerdem bist du ganz nass.", sagte James und hielt ihr den Regenschirm über den Kopf. Lily blickte auf und lächelte ihn an. James murmelte einen Zauberspruch um sie beide wieder zu trocknen. Lily schaute ihn dankbar an und die beiden beschlossen einen Spaziergang in den Wald zu machen.

„Also Lily, was ist los?", fragte James erneut.

„Ach…nein ist schon ok. Ich bin froh, wenn ich es vergessen kann.", gab Lily zurück und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich wieder in James verliebt hatte. Doch es durfte nicht sein, das wusste sie.

„Was vergessen?", hackte James weiter nach.

„Nicht das was du jetzt denkst. Das war wirklich toll….. aber es gibt ein Problem, von dem ich sehr froh bin, dass es bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen.", erklärte Lily, doch James verstand kein Wort.

„Was denn für ein Problem?", wollte James wissen.

„Vergiss es. Ich will einfach nur hoffen, dass es nicht eintritt dieses Problem. Es ist egal okay?", Lily wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie bereute ihre Entscheidung. Sie hätte niemals nach Frankreich gehen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

„Los lass uns Nachhause gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns.", sagte Lily dann und drehte sich abrupt um. James hielt sie fest. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück.

„Was….?", fragte Lily, doch bevor sie ihren Satz aussprechen konnte, waren James' Lippen auch schon auf ihren. Sie genoss seinen Kuss und erwiderte ihn vorsichtig.

Dann dachte sie nach. Sie standen alleine in einem großen, nassen Wald. Ihnen war kalt und sie waren klatschnass. Lily löste sich von ihm.

„Nein James das ist nicht romantisch…", erklärte sie und lächelte. James sah sich um.

„Stimmt und ich fühle mich so beobachtet.", antwortete er und grinste. Lily musste lachen.

Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg. Als sie endlich Zuhause ankamen, waren sie noch nasser als vorher, wenn das überhaupt ging.

Doch kaum hatte James seinen Schlüssel in die Tür gesteckt, wurde diese von Sirius geöffnet.

Sirius sah die beiden mit einem grimmigen Blick an. Vor allem Lily betrachtete er äußerst schlecht gelaunt.

„Lily dein Verlobter besucht uns, ist das nicht toll?", fragte er sarkastisch. Lilys Augen weiteten sich. Oh nein. Er hat mich gefunden…jetzt muss ich ihn doch heiraten. Ich habe gehofft, dass James niemals von ihm erfährt. , dachte Lily und wich James' geschocktem Blick aus.

Sie betraten die Wohnung und da stand er. Er rannte auf Lily zu und umarmte sie.

„Da bist du ja mon chérie !, rief er und küsste sie.

„Achja wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Pierre Dupont. Ich bin Lilys Verlobter.", stellte er sich vor und reichte James seine Hand. In Lilys Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Das hatte sie alles nicht gewollt.

James nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Angenehm. Ich bin James Potter.", er schaute zu Lily. „Ein Freund von Lily.", stellte sich James vor. Das zittern in seiner Stimme war niemandem aufgefallen, außer Lily.

_ Würde mich echt über ein paar kommis freun..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17.** **Für immer vorbei**

„Ah. Ich bin wirklich sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen. Lily hat mir schon sehr viel von ihnen erzählt. Und wer sind sie?", fragte Pierre und schaute Sirius an.  
„Äh… das ist mein bester Freund Sirius Black.", antwortete Lily und Sirius nickte stumm.  
Sein Blick war immer noch genauso düster wie vorher. Lilys entschuldigender Blick an Sirius wurde gekonnt ignoriert.  
„Schön!", rief Pierre aus. Er war groß. Um die 1,82m, 24 Jahre alt und hatte schwarze ordentlich gekämmte Haare. James betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Diesen komischen Kerl wollte Lily heiraten? Na wunderbar. Hat sie neuerdings Geschmacksverirrungen? Ach ne Moment… Dann wäre ich ja auch eine Geschmacksverirrung. , dachte James und musste sich beherrschen, dass er Pierre nicht eine reinhaut.  
Wenn er weiterhin so meine Lily im Arm hält, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren. , dachte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Blick verriet seine Gedanken und Lily löste sich schnell von Pierre.  
Was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt, dachte sie und schaute hilflos zu Sirius.

Dieser wollte zuerst wegschauen, konnte es aber nicht. Er fand das zwar nicht gut, was sie da tat, aber sie war immerhin noch seine beste Freundin. Er dachte daran, wie gut sie sich damals in Hogwarts verstanden hatten. Wie sie lachten und wie glücklich sie waren. Er dachte daran, wie Lily James beschimpfte, dann aber doch mit ihm ausging. Sirius huschte ein lächeln übers Gesicht. Wie die Zeit doch verging. Dann kam ihm die Situation in den Kopf geschossen, weswegen Lily und er beste Freunde waren. Denn am Anfang hatte sie auch ihn gehasst.  
Er versank mit seinen Gedanken zurück in ihr 5. Schuljahr.

_Er stand mit seiner damaligen Flamme, Caroline Johnson, am See. Wie erwartet waren sie gerade am knutschen, als Snape und Lily ebenfalls zum See kamen. Sie stritten. __  
__Sirius löste sich von Caroline und hielt ihr den Fingen auf den Mund, damit sie schwieg. __  
__Er belauschte das Gespräch von Snape und Lily. __  
__„Gib es doch endlich zu Lily!", schrie Snape sie an. __  
__ Er nennt sie Lily? Seit wann denn das, dachte Sirius und hörte verwundert zu. __  
__„Nein Severus ich werde gar nichts zugeben! Ich will nur mit dir befreundet sein, mehr nicht! Sie es bitte ein.", kam es von Lily. __  
__Sirius verstand nur Bahnhof. __  
__„Bitte Lily gib mir wenigstens eine Chance und geh mit mir aus.", flehte Snape. __  
__Sirius musste sich an einem Ast festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. __  
__ Dieser Fettwurm will mit der Evans ausgehen? Wenn James das wüsste, würde er ihn töten, dachte Sirius und Caroline schaute ihn verwundert an. __  
__„Können wir gehen ich habe keine Lust mehr Sirius.", moserte Caroline, doch Sirius achtete nicht auf sie. _

_„Hör mir zu Severus: ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen. Ich will dir einfach keine falschen Hoffnungen machen okay?", versuchte Lily ihn zu beruhigen und umarmte ihn. __  
__Sirius wären fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Moment. Nochmal zum mitschreiben: Lily Evans umarmt Severus Snape. Severus Snape will was von Lily Evans, aber sie nichts von ihm. Oh mein Gott wir werden alle sterben, dachte Sirius. __  
__„Sei doch ehrlich, du findest mich hässlich.", hackte Snape nach. __  
__„Das habe ich niemals gesagt!", fuhr Lily ihn an. __  
__„Aber gedacht…", sagte Snape leise und senkte seinen Blick. _

_„Nein gedacht habe ich das auch nicht Severus. Hör endlich auf damit! Bitte!", flehte Lily. __  
__Snapes Blick wurde ernster. __  
__„Hör zu! Du bist nichts weiter als ein kleines dreckiges Schlammblut. Du hast eh nichts besseres verdient, als diesen Potter!", schrie er los und schubste Lily von sich. Diese fiel rückwärts in den See. Kaum hatte man das platschen gehört, tauchte auch schon die Riesenkrake auf und schwamm in Richtung Lily. Snape, der nicht schwimmen konnte, stand ratlos am Ufer. Lily war mit dem Kopf an einem Stein aufgeschlagen und lag nun bewusstlos im Wasser. _

_Sirius verlor keine Zeit und schoss hinter dem Baum hervor und rannte geradewegs auf Snape zu. __  
__„Gott sei dank Black. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich mal freue dich zu sehn. Kannst du…", weiter kam er nicht, denn Sirius hatte ihm schon seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. __  
__„Drecksack!", schrie er. Doch er kümmerte sich erst einmal um Lily. Er sprang ebenfalls in den See und fischte sie heraus. __  
__Als er wieder draußen war, stand Caroline vor ihm. __  
__„Was sollte das denn Sirius! Bin ich etwa so unwichtig?", motzte sie. Da platzte Sirius der Kragen. __  
__„Sie wäre sonst gestorben alles klar? Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich! Verwöhnte Göre!", brüllte er sie an. Das hatte gesessen. Die verließ heulend den See. __  
__Sirius brachte Lily in den Krankenflügel. Seit dieser Aktion, mochte Lily Sirius wenigstens ein bisschen. Sie freundeten sich immer mehr an und so wurden sie zu dem, was sie heute sind. __  
_  
Hachja die schöne Zeit in Hogwarts. , dachte Sirius und schaute Lily an.  
Sie schaute zurück und lächelte.  
Er denkt bestimmt an Hogwarts. , dachte Lily.  
Auch James dachte an Hogwarts. Daran, wie er sich damals mit Lily gestritten hat, wie er versucht hat, sie zu einem Date zu überreden, wie sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, wie er sie am ende doch bekommen hatte und sie dann wieder verloren hatte. Und nun hatte er sie wieder gewonnen… und auch wieder verloren. Sollte das ewig so weiter gehen? Nein sollte es nicht. Denn nun würde Lily diesen Kerl heiraten und alles würde nie wieder so sein wie früher. James schluckte. Er wollte Lily nicht an einen dummen Franzosen verlieren.

„Also.", durchbrach Pierre die Stille. „Ich hab eine tolle Idee. Ich lade euch alle ein, mit uns in den Urlaub zu fahren. Nach New York. Dort werden wir dann auch heiraten, was haltet ihr davon? Natürlich seid ihr zu der Hochzeit auch herzlich eingeladen.", schlug er vor. Lily schluckte.  
James und Sirius ebenfalls.  
„Ja echt ne super Idee. Wir sind dabei.", sprach Sirius für alle und erntete dafür einen ernsten Blick von James, den er aber gekonnt ignorierte.  
„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.", sagte Sirius dann.  
„Die wäre?", fragte Pierre erstaunt und auch Lily schaute Sirius argwöhnisch an.  
„Wir fliegen mit einem Flugzeug!", bestimmte Sirius und grinste. Alle lachten. Auch über James' Gesicht huschte ein lächeln.  
„Okay alles klar. Ich kann noch für morgen einen Flug reservieren, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.", schlug Pierre vor.  
„Ja klar. Null Problemo.", gab Sirius zurück.  
James schlich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in sein Zimmer.

Während Pierre telefonierte, huschte auch Lily in James' Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
„Ich…", setzte sie an.  
„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!", fuhr er sie an.  
„Ich weiß…Aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er mich hier findet. Ich wollte ihn vergessen.", gab Lily zurück.  
„Aber du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen müssen!!", schrie er.  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Ich weiß….und es tut mir leid…aber jetzt muss ich ihn heiraten. Weißt du, ich habe es ihm doch versprochen… und nun muss ich es tun…verzeih mir…", sagte Lily und küsste ihn sanft.  
James erwiderte den Kuss. Er wusste, dass es ihr letzter Kuss sein würde. Für immer.  
Kurz bevor Lily aus seinem Zimmer ging, meinte er ein „Ich liebe dich" von ihr gehört zu haben. Aber das hatte er sich bestimmt nur eingebildet. Denn es war nun endgültig vorbei zwischen ihnen, egal wie schön es auch war. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er sich rückwärts in sein Bett fallen.

Am nächsten Morgen mussten sie schon um halb 4 aufstehen. James hatte gar keine Lust darauf, zu sehen, wie Lily glücklich mit diesem Kerl sein würde. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken.  
Als James seinen Koffer endlich gepackt hatte, standen die anderen schon vor der Tür und warteten auf ihn. Naja und auf Sirius, aus dessen Zimmer immer noch Gerumpel kam.  
Auf einmal hörten sie einen dumpfen knall und ein AUAAA!! aus Sirius' Zimmer.  
Lily rannte sofort zu ihm und bekam als erstes einen Lachkrampf, als sie Sirius dort so sah.  
Er lag IN seinem Koffer, auf ihm ein paar Socken, neben ihm alle möglichen anderen Klamotten wild verstreut.  
„Was? Er ist wieder aufgeplatzt, da kann ich nichts für.", rechtfertigte sich Sirius und versuchte aufzustehen, fiel jedoch wieder zurück in den Koffer.  
Lily lachte und wollte ihm aufhelfen, wurde jedoch von ihm ebenfalls in den Koffer gezogen. Beide lachten.  
Lily schaute Sirius mit ihrem sanften Blick an.  
„Verzeihst du mir, dass ich euch nichts von ihm erzählt habe?", frage sie vorsichtig.  
„Freunde?", fragte er und grinste.  
„Beste Freude.", bestätigte Lily und lächelte glücklich.

Bald kamen sie aus Sirius' Zimmer heraus. Lily hatte Sirius mit dem Koffer geholfen.  
„Was war denn los?", erkundigte James sich.  
„Also, kurz und schmerzlos. Ich war zu blöd meinen Koffer zuzumachen und er ist wieder aufgeplatzt. Naja das war der Knall, den ihr gehört habt. Dann kam Lily und ist auch in meinen Koffer geflogen.", bei dem Satz verfinsterte sich das Gesicht von Pierre und James grinste frech, sodass es niemand sah.  
„Aber dann haben wir den Koffer doch noch zubekommen und jetzt stehen wir hier.", beendete Sirius seine Erklärung und alle fingen an zu lachen. Außer Pierre.  
„Können wir jetzt gehen?", schlug er vor und zig Lily etwas unsanft zu sich.  
James kochte vor Wut, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

Als sie endlich am Flughafen ankamen, war alles voll.  
„Toll, nur wegen der Aktion mit dem Koffer kommen wir vielleicht zu spät!" motzte Pierre.  
„Schon gut Schatz, das schaffen wir noch.", tröstete Lily ihn.  
James zuckte bei ihren Worten merklich zusammen.  
Sofort bereute Lily, dass sie das gesagt hatte.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde in einer Schlange gewartet hatten, kamen sie endlich an die Reihe und konnten ihr Gepäck aufgeben.  
„Wenn wir mit Flohpulver gereist wären, wären wir schon längst angekommen!", beschwerte Pierre sich wieder.  
„Ich mag fliegen aber.", sagte Lily schnell.  
„Wenn das so ist Liebling.", gab Pierre nach und küsste sie.  
Sirius sah zu James, der kurz davor war, den Franzosen zu schlagen.  
Endlich stiegen sie in den Flieger und warteten darauf, dass er starten würde.  
Sirius hampelte aufgeregt auf seinem Sitz herum.  
„Haben sie ein Problem?", fragte Pierre ihn.  
„Er fliegt zum ersten Mal.", antwortete Lily für ihn.  
„Wann geht's denn los?", nervte Sirius und starrte nach draußen.  
Alle seufzten. Pierre unterhielt sich weiter ein wenig mit Sirius, neben dem er sitzen musste.

Lily wandte sich an James.  
„Wirst du mir verzeihen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ja… was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Ich liebe dich Lily…", sagte er und schaute sie an.  
Sie war geschockt. Sie wusste nicht, dass er es ihr noch einmal ins Gesicht sagen würde. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte.  
„Äh…", gab sie zurück.  
„Ich weiß. Ich werde dich auch nicht mehr belästigen damit…aber wir bleiben Freunde oder?", sagte James dann.  
„Ja klar bleiben wir freunde…und James?", kam es von ihr.  
„Äh ja?", fragte er unsicher.  
„Ich liebe dich auch…aber es geht nicht verstehst du?", flüsterte Lily in sein Ohr.  
Er nickte.  
„Ich verstehe.", flüstere James und schaute aus dem Fenster, denn der Flieger war gerade gestartet.

_Also ich hoffe es gefällt euch freue mich auf Reviews ;-)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18. Die Hochzeit**

Lily beobachtete James dabei, wie er stundenlang aus dem Fenster starrte. In ihr tobte ein Kampf. Ein Kampf mit sich selbst. Sie wusste, dass sie James liebte und nicht Pierre. Wieso soll sie ihn dann heiraten?

Jetzt könnte ich meine Tante dafür hassen. , dachte Lily und seufzte.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit in Frankreich. An die Zeit, in der ihre Tante sie dazu überredet hat diesen Kerl zu heiraten.

Lily wollte das alles nicht.

„_Er sieht gut aus, er hat Geld und er kommt aus einer der einflussreichsten Familien von ganz Frankreich, was willst du mehr?", _hatte ihre Tante sie gefragt.

Schließlich musste sie diesen verdammten Vertrag unterschreiben. Den Vertrag, der sie dazu zwang Pierre zu heiraten. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie keine Chance mehr der Hochzeit zu entgehen. Sie seufzte erneut und James blickte sie an.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Äh.. was??", fragte sie nach, denn sie hatte ihm nicht zugehört.

„Ich habe dich gefragt woran du denkst.", wiederholte er.

„Ach… ist unwichtig.", wich Lily aus und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

„Schatz?", hörte Lily Pierres Stimme neben sich und sie schreckte hoch. Sie war eingeschlafen. Und ihr Kopf lag auf James' Schulter! Doch Merlin sei dank schlief er auch.

„Äh… was denn?", fragte Lily und setzte sich schnell wieder auf.

„Geht's dir gut?", stichelte Pierre weiter.

„Jaja alles klar, wieso?", versuchte Lily ihn abzuwimmeln.

„Wir sind bald da…", sagte Pierre dann und küsste sie.

„Ja alles klar.", gab Lily zurück, erwiderte den Kuss aber nicht, was Pierre sehr wunderte. Doch er ging nicht weiter drauf ein.

Als sie ausgestiegen waren und ihre Koffer geholt hatten, waren sie auch schon auf den Weg zum Bus, der sie in das Hotel fahren sollte. Sirius mühte sich mit seinem Riesenkoffer ab. Er hatte noch nicht mal Rollen, also musste Sirius ihn tragen.

„Ey…kann mir mal einer helfen??", fragte er schließlich hilflos, als ihm der Koffer das dritte Mal aus der Hand gefallen war.

Lily lächelte, als Pierre Sirius den Koffer abnahm und laut aufstöhnte. Sirius grinste.

James drehte sich um und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Als sie endlich im Bus waren, wollte sich James gerade neben Lily setzen, als er von Pierre zur Seite geschoben wurde.

Er setzte sich neben Lily und küsste sie. In James stieg Wut auf. Am liebsten hätte er Pierre erwürgt.

Er setzte sich neben Sirius und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Äh… was ist los Prongs?", fragte Sirius unsicher, der nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, was eben passiert war.

„Dieser dämliche Franzose. Irgendwann werde ich ihm den Hals umdrehen, das schwöre ich.", antwortete James ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius erneut.

James erklärte ihm die Situation und Sirius wurde immer roter im Gesicht.

„Dieser Blödmann!", schrie Sirius und bereute es sofort wieder.

Der ganze Bus starrte ihn an. Sirius drehte sich beschämt um und schaute mit hochroten Kopf aus dem Fenster. Allerdings wusste James nicht, ob das Rot in seinem Gesicht von der Wut kam oder vom Scham.

Er musste lächeln.

Als sie endlich am Hotel angekommen waren, wurde James noch gereizter. Wenn er schon daran dachte, dass er jetzt eine Woche mit diesem Idioten zusammen in einem Hotel wohnen musste, wurde ihm schlecht. Und wenn er daran dachte, was Lily und er zusammen in ihrem Zimmer tun würden, wurde ihm noch schlechter. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog seinen Koffer aus dem Bus.

Als sie die Schlüssel zu ihren Zimmern bekamen, stellte James zu seinem Missfallen fest, dass Sirius und er zusammen das Zimmer neben Lily und Pierre hatten.

Super… schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden … , dachte James und schloss die Zimmertür auf.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, sah er, dass das einzige was dort stand, ein kleines Bett war.

Jetzt musst er daran denken, dass Lily und Pierre zusammen in so einem engen Bett schlafen mussten.

Moooment… das heißt ja, dass ich mit Sirius in diesem… etwas ..schlafen muss! Niiiiiemals, dachte James erschrocken und fuhr herum.

Er blickte in ein typisch grinsendes Siriusgesicht.

„Vergiss es Tatze! Du schläfst auf der Couch.", schoss es aus James' Mund.

Schnell verschwand das Lächeln aus Sirius' Gesicht.

„Och mann… also bist du nicht schwul?", empörte er sich.

„Bitte??", schrie James und Sirius rannte lachend durchs Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von James, der ein sehr gefährliches Kissen in der Hand hielt.

„Heeey stopp. Es reicht, ich kann nicht mehr.", rief Sirius und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Haha ich hab gewonnen.", gab James zurück und schubste Sirius von dem Bett. „Und das ist immer noch mein Bett klar?", lachte er.

Gegen Abend klopfte es an der Tür zu James'und Sirius' Zimmer.

„Jaaaaaa.", rief James.

Die Tür ging auf und Lily trat ein.

„Hi. Wollen wir vielleicht alle zusammen an die Bar gehen und was trinken?", erkundigte Lily sich.

„Ähm… nein danke, ich möchte nicht den ganzen Abend sehen, wie dieser Typ an dir rummacht.", lehnte James ab und drehte sich traurig um.

„Wir gehen ohne Pierre… Er muss noch arbeiten…", erklärte Lily ihm.

„Ah alles klar, ich bin jetzt also der Ersatz für Pierre.", motzte James.

„Nein! Ach dann halt nicht.", wehrte Lily sich und drehte sich um.

„Warte….tut mir leid….warten wir noch auf Tatze, der ist noch in der Dusche okay?", entschuldigte James sich und umarmte sie von hinten.

Lily seufzte.

„Ja wir warten…", stimmte sie zu und genoss James' Berührungen.

Er drückte sie an sich und Lily drehte sich vorsichtig um.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hmm…. Weiß nicht so genau… du?", entgegnete James und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Ich weiß nicht…", war Lilys antwort. Mehr konnte sie auch nicht sagen, denn schon waren James' Lippen auf ihren. Sie seufzte und erwiderte seinen Kuss, als die Badtür aufflog und Sirius heraustrat.

„Ey Prongs, hast du mein Handtuch gesehen, ich…", schrie er durch das ganze Zimmer, als er Lily und James erblickte, wie sie sich erschrocken voneinander lösten.

Lilys Kopf wurde hochrot, genauso wie James'.

„Äh… ich wollte echt nicht stören.", sagte Sirius schnell und verschwand wieder im Bad.

Lily und James musste anfangen zu lachen.

„Rennt der immer nackt durchs Zimmer wenn ihr alleine seid?", fragte Lily immer noch lachend.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich den auch nicht mehr nackt sehen.", lachte James und blickte wieder in Richtung Badtür, wo Sirius gerade (angezogen) herauskam.

„Das habe ich gehört!", motze Sirius und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf.

Lily und James blickten sich an und mussten sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Jaja, sehr lustig.", meckerte Sirius weiter.

„Gehen wir?", fragte James dann.

„Was wie wo wohin??", schoss es aus Sirius' Mund.

„Äh… an die Bar.", erklärte James.

„Waaaaas? Ich habe meine Haare noch nicht gekämmt und ich hab mich noch nicht eingecremt und dann wollt ihr gehen? Das ist völlig inakzeptabel! Moment ich komm gleich.", schrie Sirius los und verschwand wieder im Bad.

Lily und James schauten sich ratlos an.

„Hoffnungslos.", sagten sie gleichzeitig und mussten wieder lachen.

Nach ca. zehn Minuten, trat Sirius stolz aus dem Bad.

„Können gehen.", gab er bekannt und schob sich an Lily und James vorbei und ging aus der Tür.

Lily und James seufzten und liefen ihm nach.

„Denk dran Tatze, du darfst keine Mädels anbaggern.", erinnerte James ihn. Sirius stockte.

„Mist das habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen. Och wie langweilig.", gab er schmollend zurück.

Lily musste lächeln.

An der Bar wimmelte es nur so von einsamen Mädels und Sirius wurde immer unruhiger.

„Darf…", wollte er fragen, wurde aber sogleich von James unterbrochen.

„Nein du darfst nicht. Sonst verpetze ich dich bei Jane.".

„Du bist so mies.", sagte Sirius schmollend und ging weg.

„Äh.. was macht Pierre noch mal grad?", fragte James an Lily gewandt.

„Die Hochzeit vorbereiten. Die ist morgen…ja schau nicht so, ich habe es auch erst heute erfahren…", antwortete Lily und sah James traurig an.

„Ah…na dann wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei eurer Hochzeit morgen.", sagte James und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ihr seid aber eingeladen.", protestierte Lily. James sah sie geschockt an.

„Du verlangst ernsthaft von mir, dass ich da hin gehe und mir ansehe, wie du diesen französischen Volltrottel heiratest?", fuhr James sie an.

„Äh… eigentlich ja….", flüsterte Lily.

James seufzte.

„Na gut…ich tue das nur für dich… vielleicht entscheidest du dich ja doch noch anders.", gab James dann nach und nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Wenn nicht, wünsche ich dir alles Glück der Welt.", fügte er noch hinzu und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie Lily die Tränen in strömen aus den Augen liefen.

Nach zwei Stunden kam Lily in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich erschöpft neben Pierre aufs Bett fallen. Dieser blickte erschreckt von seinem Laptop auf.

„Oh Schatz du bist ja da. Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt.", sagte er und küsste Lily.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Allerdings nur zwangsweise.

„Wo warst du denn?", wollte Pierre wissen und legte seinen Arm um Lily.

„An der Bar, mit James und Sirius. Das habe ich doch schon gesagt als ich raus gegangen bin.", antwortete Lily.

„Oh wirklich? Dann habe ich dir leider nicht zugehört tut mir leid Schatz.", kam es von Pierre und Lily musste aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht anschrie.

„Ich glaube wir sollten lieber schlafen, denn wir müssen doch für den morgigen Tag fit sein.", schlug Pierre vor und klappte seinen Laptop zu.

Lily seufzte und ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen.

Als sie wieder kam, lag Pierre schon fix und fertig im Bett und wartete auf sie.

„Und was habt ihr so gemacht, an der Bar?", fragte Pierre, als Lily sich neben ihn gelegt hatte.

„Hm.. geredet und so halt…", war Lilys knappe antwort.

„Ist ja auch egal.", wich Pierre dann aus und küsste Lily sanft.

Lily schrie innerlich. Sie wollte weg. Doch sie hatte keine Chance, also erwiderte sie seinen Kuss in der Hoffnung, dass er bald enden würde. Doch da hatte sie falsch gewettet.

Pierre wurde immer fordernder und öffnete schließlich die Knöpfe von Lilys Nachthemd.

Als er beim letzten Knopf angekommen war, stoppte Lily ihn.

„ Nein. Lass uns damit bis morgen warten okay?", versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln.

Pierre drehte sich enttäuscht um.

„Okay… gute nacht.", sagte er schmollend und schlief dann bald ein.

Als James endlich ins Zimmer kam, hatte Sirius sich schon breit gemacht. Auf James' ich komme. , dachte er und legte sich stöhnend auf die Couch.

Morgen wird der schrecklichste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben, das weiß ich jetzt schon… , mit dem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily von einem schrecklichen klopfen an der Tür geweckt.

Sie stand auf und öffnete. Vor ihr standen ihre Mutter und ihr Vater!

„Wie…was…wieso.. hä?", schoss es aus ihrem Mund.

„Einer deiner Freunde hat uns angerufen und gesagt dass du heute hier heiratest, also sind wir sofort her geflogen.", erklärte Lilys Vater und schloss seine Tochter in die Arme.

Als sie ihre Eltern Pierre vorgestellt hatte, ging auch schon sofort die Fragerei los.

„_Woher kommen sie, was arbeiten sie, wie alt sind sie",_ fragten ihre Eltern Pierre aus. Der arme wusste gar nicht mehr auf wessen Fragen er denn zuerst antworten sollte.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er es dann endlich geschafft und sie waren fertig. Pierre musste schon mal vorfahren, denn er durfte die Braut ja noch nicht sehen.

James schleuderte Sirius den Mülleimer aus dem Bad ins Gesicht, um ihn aufzuwecken. Seit einer viertel Stunde stand er da und versuchte verzweifelt ihn aufzuwecken.

Doch der Mülleimer hatte gesessen. Sirius purzelte erschreckt aus dem Bett und schaute James dumm an.

„Ist das dein Mülleimer?", fragte er schließlich, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Nein er gehört dem Bad. Und nun komm, die Hochzeit geht in einer halben Stunde los!", fuhr James ihn an und schob ihn ins Bad.

Fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Hochzeit kamen James und Sirius fix und fertig an der Kirche an. Lily stand davor. Sie sah umwerfend aus.

Sie hatte ein schneeweißes, bodenlanges Kleid an. Die Schleppe hing noch mindestens drei Meter hinter ihr her. Das Kleid hatte keine Träger und fiel in langen Stufen an Lily herab.

Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt.

„Sind wir hier richtig?", vergewisserte James sich bei Sirius und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Ja sind wir und nun mach deinen Mund zu, oder willst du dass die Vögel sich ein Nest da drin bauen?", sagte Sirius und ging zu Lily.

James folgte ihm.

„Lily kann ich noch mal kurz mit dir reden?", schoss es aus ihm heraus, als er neben ihr stand.

„Ja klar.", antwortete sie lächelnd und ging mit ihm.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus Lily…", fing James an.

Lily wurde rot.

„Danke…aber das ist sicher nicht der Grund weswegen du mich sprechen wolltest oder?", lenkte Lily vom Thema ab. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn es nur um sie ging.

„Ja also…willst du den Kerl wirklich heiraten?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Lily musste ihre Tränen unterdrücken.

„Ja….und nun entschuldige mich bitte.", antwortete Lily und ging zurück zu den anderen. Sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht loszuheulen.

James musste ebenfalls Tränen unterdrücken.

Das wars dann wohl. , dachte James.

Als die Kirchenmusik anfing zu spielen, ging auch er hinein und setzte sich neben Sirius.

Lily wurde von ihrem Vater nach vorne zum Altar geführt. Sie stellte sich neben Pierre und bemühte sich etwas zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

Als erstes erzählte der Pfarrer ihnen alles über ihre Pflichten die sie eingehen werden. Pierre wurde ungeduldig.

„Können wir jetzt anfangen?", beschwerte er sich und zog somit alle Blicke auf sich.

Der Pfarrer räusperte sich.

„Na gut. Möchten sie, Mr. Pierre Dupont, die hier anwesende Ms. Lily Evans zu ihrer Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworten sie mit „Ja ich will".", fing der Pfarrer an und alle schauten gespannt auf Pierre.

„Ja ich will.", schoss es aus seinem Mund und der Pfarrer wendete sich an Lily. Sie schluckte.

„Möchten sie Ms Lily Evans den hier anwesenden Mr. Pierre Dupont zu ihrem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworten sie mit „Ja ich will".", sagte der Pfarrer und schaute Lily an.

Lily drehte sich langsam in Richtung James.

Er schaute sie flehend an. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, das sah sie ihm an. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und drehte sich dann weg.

Lily seufzte und drehte sich wieder zum Pfarrer.

„Ja ich will."

_Freue mich wie immer über kommis_

_schnell wegrenn_


	19. Chapter 19

_So danke für die vielen kommis kommen wir nun zum Ende Das hier wird das letzte Chap von mir sein ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;-)_**  
**

**Kapitel 19. Das Ende**

Auf James Gesicht breitete sich Entsetzen und Trauer aus. Wie kann sie uns das nur antun, dachte er und musste die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten unterdrücken.

Sirius kippte von der Bank und war nun außer Gefecht gesetzt. James verdrehte die Augen als er seinen besten Freund am Boden wieder fand.

„Gut. Hat noch jemand der Anwesenden etwas gegen diese Verbindung?", fragte der Pfarrer und schaute durch die Kirche.

„Nein? Gut dann erkläre ich sie hiermit zu….", weiter kam er nicht, denn James stand auf.

„Nein! Stop! Ich habe was dagegen! Und zwar ganz gewaltig! Dieser blöde Schnösel wird die Frau die ich liebe nicht einfach so heiraten!", schrie er durch die Kirche. Alle starrten ihn an.

Auf Lilys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Pierre bekam seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu.

„Bitte?", fragte Pierre unsicher.

„Ja du hast richtig gehört! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein eingebildeter Franzose wie du mir meine Große Liebe ausspannt!", schrie James weiter.

Der Pfarrer stand entsetzt da.

„Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich so in einer Kirche zu sprechen?", motzte er James an.

„Bitte setzen sie sich wieder!"

James setzte sich ärgerlich.

„Gut, dann frage ich sie hier mit noch einmal.", sagte der Pfarrer an Pierre gewandt, der immer noch schlecht gelaunt schien.

„Ja ich will verdammt noch mal wieso fragen sie das denn noch einmal?", motzte er.

„Na gut sie wollen, dann frage ich sie auch noch einmal.", wandte er sich an Lily.

Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Pierre ergriff das Wort für sie.

„Ja sie will auch. Können wir jetzt weiter machen? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag zeit."

Da wusste Lily was sie zu tun hatte.

„Nein. Ich will nicht Pierre!", sagte Lily und schaute Pierre an.

Dieser war sichtlich geschockt.

„Aber…warum?", stammelte er.

„Weil ich James liebe. Und ich habe dich mit ihm betrogen und ich bin schwanger von ihm.", schoss es aus ihrem Mund, doch als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, schlug sie die Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Äh…was?", erkundigte Pierre sich.

„Ist das wahr?", mischte James sich ein.

„Ja…", flüsterte Lily.

James fing an zu lächeln.

Pierres Mundwinkel zuckten. Er ging auf Lily zu und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du kleine miese Schlampe!", brüllte er sie an und gab ihr eine Backpfeife, sodass sie rückwärts an die Wand knallte.

Jetzt hielt James sich nicht mehr zurück.

„Hey Arschloch! Niemand schlägt meine Lily verstanden?", fuhr er ihn an und schlug ihm mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Pierre fiel auf den Boden und wischte sich mit dem Finger das Blut von der Nase.

„Das werdet ihr alle bereuen!", schrie er und verließ wutentbrannt die Kirche.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James besorgt an Lily gewandt.

„Ja. Danke James. Ohne dich wäre ich gerade in mein Unglück gerannt.", sagte Lily und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Er drückte sie an sich und umarmte sie.

Dann verließen sie gemeinsam die Kirche. Sirius, der endlich wieder vom Boden aufgestanden war, rannte ihnen hinterher.

„Und du bekommst wirklich ein Kind?", fragte James unsicher, als er sie nach fünf Minuten losließ.

„Ja bekomme ich. Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht vorher gesagt habe, aber ich hatte Angst.", gestand Lily.

„Was wie wo? Wer bekommt ein Kind?", fragte Sirius, der abgehetzt hinter einem Busch hervor kroch.

Lily und James schauten ihn an und mussten lachen.

„Du hast ein Blatt im Haar, Tatze.", wich James aus.

„Mist. Ach egal. Wer ist jetzt schwanger?", hackte Sirius weiter nach.

Lily seufzte.

„Ich…", gab Lily dann nach und Sirius starrte sie an.

„Echt jetzt?", fragte er mit offenem Mund.

„Ja echt. Und zwar von James.", bestätigte Lily und Sirius' Augen weiteten sich noch mehr.

Dann rannte er auf die Beiden zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden.", gratulierte er und drehte sich dann um.

„Ich lass euch zwei dann mal alleine ne.", sagte er und zwinkerte. Bevor einer der beiden was sagen konnte, war er auch schon weg.

Lily lächelte James an.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Hmmm… ich weiß nicht so genau.", gab James zurück und schaute sich um. Sie saßen auf einer Lichtung im Wald, und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang.

„Lily?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Ja?", fragte Lily und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen, was mir schon eine ganze Weile auf der Seele liegt. Ich liebe dich wirklich über alles und ich werde dich immer mit meinem Leben beschützen. Deswegen frage ich dich hier und jetzt: Willst du meine Frau werden?", schoss es aus seinem Mund und er wurde rot.

Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„JA! Natürlich will ich. Ich liebe dich auch James.", rief sie aus und umarmte James. Beide kippten um und lagen nun auf dem Boden. Lily lag auf James.

„Schatz?", fragte James erneut.

„Ja schatz?", Lily strahlte ihn an.

„Wie wollen wir das Kind nennen? Achja wird es eigentlich ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", erkundigte James sich.

„Es wird ein Junge und ich dachte daran ihn Harry zu nennen.", erklärte Lily immer noch strahlend.

„Wieso nicht Harry James? Ich finde, dass mein Name hier auch reingehört.", neckte James sie.

„Okay dann eben Harry James, du Spinner.", lachte sie.

„Harry James Potter.", wiederholte James und umarmte seine Lily. Nun würde sie ihm niemand mehr wegnehmen.

**Epilog**

_12 Jahre später…_

„Jetzt beeil dich, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Und das ist dann alles DEINE Schuld!", motzte Lily und schleppte James durch den Bahnhof.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut nun hetz doch nicht so. Wir haben noch genug Zeit.", versuchte James seine Frau zu beruhigen. Und zeigte auf die Uhr.

„Jaaa noch genau FÜNF Minuten! Jetzt beeil dich gefälligst, sonst verpasst unser Sohn wegen DIR seinen Zug.", motzte Lily weiter.

„Jaja du hast wie immer Recht.", gab James nach und rannte seiner Frau hinterher.

Harry, ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille, lief aufgeregt neben seinen Eltern her. Das war das erste Mal, dass er nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Und seine Eltern würden ihn nicht dort hin begleiten.

„Mum muss ich da wirklich allein hin?", fragte Harry seine Mutter vorsichtig.

„Ja Schatz musst du leider…", antwortete Lily ihm.

„Schade…", traurig senkte Harry seinen Kopf.

Er wollte nicht allein nach Hogwarts.

„Lily jetzt renn doch nicht so.", beschwerte James sich.

„Willst du deinen Sohn persönlich mit dem Besen in Hogwarts vorbeifliegen?", fragte sie und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Äh… nein nicht wirklich…", antwortete James und schob Lily weiter. „Los beeilen wir uns.", sagte er dann noch grinsend.

Lily seufzte.

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert du Spinner.", lachte sie.

Als sie endlich beim Gleis 9 ¾ ankamen, war es bereits 2 Minuten vor 11.

„Puh wir haben es noch geschafft.", stöhnte James.

„Also dann mein kleiner pass gut auf dich auf und lern fleißig okay?", wandte James sich an seinen Sohn und umarmte ihn.

„Und werde nicht so wie dein Vater und ärgere arme kleine Kinder.", fügte Lily hinzu und blickte James böse an, musste aber sofort lachen.

„Ich werde euch vermissen.", sagte Harry und umarmte seine Eltern.

Lily und James winkten ihrem Sohn noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich umdrehten.

„Ich liebe dich Lily.", sagte James dann.

Lily blickte ihren Mann verwundert an.

„Schön für dich.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Hey das ist nicht fair.", beschwerte James sich.

„Ach nimm nicht alles so ernst.", antwortete Lily und küsste James.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch."

Als Harry sich endlich hingesetzt hatte, kam ein anderer Junge in das Abteil.

„Ist hier noch frei? Alle anderen Abteile sind voll.", fragte der Junge höflich.

Er war in etwa so groß wie Harry und hatte rot-orange Haare.

„Ja klar ist hier noch frei.", antwortete Harry glücklich und lächelte den Jungen an.

„Achja mein Name ist Ronald Weasly, und wie heißt du?", wandte sich der Junge wieder an Harry, als er seinen Koffer verstaut hatte.

„Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter.", antwortete Harry.

Rons Augen wurden größer.

„Das heißt dass deine Eltern DIE Potters sind? Lily und James Potter, die du-weißt-schon-wen vernichtet haben?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Ja. Ja genau die sind meine Eltern.", antwortete Harry stolz und blickte zufrieden aus dem Fenster des Zuges.

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen freue mich schon auf ein paar abschluss kommis ;-)_


End file.
